Metroid II: Extermination
by starwars4life
Summary: For those of you who thought Metroid II Return of Samus sucked, rejoice! Here for your reading amusement is a retelling of that tale with more action, more characters, more depth, more metroids, more everything! Rated M for strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Metroid in any way (Though I wish…). It is the property of Nintendo.

*******Note:** I started writing this story on paper when I was in 9th grade—5 years before Metroid Other M came out. During that time, my main Metroid story inspiration (aside from the games that is) was the _Nintendo Power_ Super Metroid comic. So there will be many tie-ins to that comic's storyline along with my own twists in between.

And without further ado, here's the…

**Chapter 1/Prologue**

Planet: SR-388

Mass: 3 trillion teratons.

Terrain: Rocky, mountains and cliffs on the surface, deep rocky caves underneath.

Population: None. Inhospitable due to hazardous ecosystems and countless hostile species. Including Metroids…

XXXXXXXX

A large freighter comes out of warp drive.

Biological Space Laboratories (B.S.L) Research Vessel _Humane Society_

Crew: 12

Destination: SR-388

XXXXX

***Note****:** Use your imagination and pick out your own physical appearance of my OC's, I'll only specify what the major characters look like.

In the vessel's bridge the captain and his female first mate talk.

**Captain Schneider:** "There she is: SR-388. Ain't she a beauty?

**Kirby****:** "I don't know why you're making such a big deal about it. It just looks like some big rock to me."

**Schneider:** "Well, _you_ may see it that way. As for me…I see an alien world; full of life. It's completely free."

**Kirby **(Rolls her eyes)**:** "Yadda, yadda. Let's just get our job done. I'm patching ya to the prep bay Cap'n."

The preparation bay shows up on a screen and 10 people (5 enlisted in the BSL Special Countermeasure Task Force—SCMTF for short—and 5 scientists) turn to attention.

**Schneider:** "Okay boys and girls let's go over the plan one more time: We set down; Baker, Steven, Riley, Pam, and Udenski will set up a perimeter. Once they confirm the area is clear Ben, Chucky, Cara, Matt, and Uri will gather plant and earth samples, 100 pounds each. Then we'll dust off and head home. Remember to maintain constant communications. This should take no more than thirty minutes assuming there aren't any hostiles."

**Udenski:** "And if there are, we'll smoke 'em."

XXXXXXX

***Note:** In this story, SR-388's atmosphere is not radioactive but oxygen-rich; therefore people can walk on its surface without any life support systems or gear.

The _Humane Society _lands and the boarding ramp drops down and the BSL SCMTF run out with their weapons at the ready.

**Riley:** "Move, move, move!"

**Udenski:** "Spread out and sweep the area, we don't want any critters getting in our way. And put your motion trackers around the ship!"

**Pam:** "Got it!"

It takes the team one full minute to put the motion trackers out.

**Baker:** "I'm getting a regular reading; nothing here but us."

**Schneider's voice over the comm:** "Copy that. Okay research team, move in."

**Chucky:** "Heard that."

**Matt:** "Let's get this over with."

XXXXXXX

As the scientists gather samples with the SCMTF keeping guard, everyone is unaware that somewhere past the trackers…something, or more accurately, some_things_ are watching them…somethings with greenish-orange vision/sight in which prey appears red to its eyes…

XXXXXXX

By now the scientists have finished and start heading back to the ship.

**Steven:** "Alright, we're all done here cap'n. Let's go get our paychecks."

**Schneider:** "10-4, warming her up."

In the bridge Schneider and Kirby flips some switches and press some buttons and the ship's engine hums in standby mode.

At the loading bay the scientists have finished securing their sample cargo.

**Baker:** "Close the hatch will yuh Steven."

**Steven:** "I'm on it."

XXXXXXX

The creatures, now seeing Steven walking to the lever, move closer. When Steven pulls the lever down the door starts shutting fast and the creatures make a mad dash to the ship. They barely make it inside and watch Steven close the door of the cargo hold, leaving them trapped in the room.

XXXXXX

In the bridge, Captain S and Kirby are watching a schematic of the ship on a computer screen that turns from all yellow to all blue as the boarding hatch is sealed.

**Kirby:** "Alright boy and girls strap in tight or hold on to your butts. We have liftoff if 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

XXXXXXX

The ship quickly ascends and is in space within 3 minutes.

XXXXXXXXX

**Schneider** (presses the ship's master comm)**:** "Great job everyone! I want Baker to phone HQ and tell 'em we're on our way with the cargo."

XXXXXXXXX

In their quarters the scientists watch SR-388 grow smaller and smaller as their ships flies away.

**Matt:** "I don't see what the big deal was. Planet seemed pretty empty to me."

**Pam:** "Yeah. I guess some Federation Police/Patrol CO must have over exaggerated his observation of the planet."

Suddenly, the whole ship starts vibrating and alarms go off.

**Cara:** "What's goin' on, why're we shaking like a wet dog?"

**Kirby's voice over the master comm: **"Everyone we have a situation here."

**Schneider's voice over the master comm:** "Pressure's unstable. Life support's fading fast.

Riley enters the room.

**Schneider:** "Oh, perfect timing. Riley go to the cargo hold and turn on the auxiliary pumps!"

**Riley:** "You got it!"

XXXXXXXX

Riley enters the cargo hold and is surprised that the lights are out. He flips the switch, but nothing happens.

**Riley:** "Strange…" (Pulls out a flashlight and walks in the room)

**Schneider's voice on Riley's wrist comm: **"Riley what's your status?"

**Riley:** "Cargo holds power is out but I have a flashlight and am proceeding."

**Schneider:** "Well hurry up we've lost 20% of oxygen already."

Riley steps up to the pump but notices the floor's all sticky and slimy.

**Riley:** "Huh?"

After 2 seconds he shrugs and turns his attention back to the pump's switch.

XXXXXX

As he's working, the creatures see Riley with their vision. They are above him and slowly start to lower themselves closer, and closer…

XXXXXXX

Riley flips the switch on and the auxiliary pump kick into action. The lights in the hold also come back on for some strange reason.

**Riley to his wrist comm:** "Pump's online captain."

**Schneider's voice:** "Excellent work. Oxygen levels rising back to normal and the pressure is equalized. Get back up here."

**Riley:** "I'm heading you wa—ARRGH!"

The creatures attack Riley, causing him to scream. There are 10 of them. They are large, aggressive, and flying, parasitic predators…They are metroids.

XXXXX

In the bridge Captain Schneider and Kirby hear Riley's scream over the comm and then it becomes muffled, and stops shortly after that.

**Schneider:** "Riley? What happened? Riley… (Annoyed, not taking Riley's situation seriously) Gaahhh…" (Turns on a monitor that shows Udenski in his quarters)

**Schneider:** "Hey Udenski?"

**Udenski:** "Yah?"

**Schneider:** "Riley got himself into another little mess in the cargo hold. Go see what's happening."

**Udenski:** "Ok…The crap I have to put up with…"

He makes sure he still has his pistol—a common habit of his since he never leaves it behind no matter what's up—and heads out.

XXXXXXX

As he enter the cargo hold Udenski hears a strange sound. It sounded like something sucking… He gripped his pistol and slowly walked toward the direction of the sounds.

He passes a large stack of cargo crates and on the other side he sees the metroids (Mets for short) siphoning Riley's limp body.

**Udenski **(Shocked)**:** "Oh… my…GAAWWWWD!"

As he says "Gawd" the Mets latch off of Riley's corpse and turn their attention to Udenski who instinctively squeezes his pistol's trigger. Nothing happened. He looks at it and sees he forgot to turn the safety off.

Not wanting to wait, he holsters his gun and starts running out of the room and the Mets chase after him.

XXXXXXXX

**Udenski talking to wrist comm: **"Schneider, we have an emergency! Riley's dead! He was killed by some *pant* flying, bloodsucking monsters!"

**Schneider's voice on wrist comm:** "What do you mean 'monsters', what's chasing you?"

**Udenski:** "You tell me you're the SR-388 fan around here!"

**Schneider's voice on wrist comm: **"Where are you now?"

**Udenski:** "Passing through the lower west sector! I'm gonna try and beat them to the access tunnel… (Hears Mets getting closer) Dang it these things are fast!"

**Schnei****der's voice on wrist comm: **"How many are there and what do they look like?"

**Udenski:** "I'm not looking back till I get behind a locked door!"

Udenski runs more and then reaches the door. He pulls the lever to close the door and lock it the moment he passes through. He sits down for a bit, panting erratically and catching his breath. When he's done he gets out his wrist comm and speaks into it.

**Udenski:** "I did it, I'm safe now and the door's locked tight."

**Schneider's voice on wrist comm:** "Alright Udenski. Take a deep breath and relax. (Pauses for 5 seconds) "Now tell me, what is on this ship. Give as much detail as you can."

**Udenski:** "I have NO clue what they are, but I know that they're from the planet. They probably sneaked aboard while Steven closed the cargo hatch."

**Schneider:** "But the motion trackers…?"

**Udenski:** "The motion trackers pick up creatures that walk, climb, or swim; not fly."

XXXXXXX

Baker enters the bridge holding a small disk.

**Baker:** "Hey Cap'n, I got a message from HQ—"

**Schneider:** "Hold on Baker, we have a problem. There're some creatures on this ship and they're dangerous…They've… killed Riley…"

**Baker** (Shocked)**: **"Say What?"

**Schneider:** "Udenski is at the lower west sector access hatch, he's telling me about them." (On comm) "What else Udenski?"

**Udenski's voice on wrist comm:** "They're big, almost man-sized. I walked into the cargo hatch and saw 3 latched onto Riley and 2 more hovering near him, but there could be more…"

**Schneider:** "Latched?"

**Udenski's voice:** "They have mandibles and from the looks of it they were sucking Riley's blood out."

**Schneider: **"Alright let's all take it easy. You shut the hatch right?"

**Udenski's voice:** "Yeah."

**Schneider:** "Okay hang tight for a minute or two, I'm sending some help your way." (cuts off comm and looks at Baker) "Baker, I need you to get Steve and Pam, arm yourselves with the light MGs, and go get Udenski. Also take Dr. Uri with you and have him bring a portable bio-scanner. I wanna know exactly what's on this ship and how to kill 'em."

**Baker:** "Aye, aye!"

XXXXXX

Back at the lower west access hatch Udenski is still trying to calm down, and then his comm comes on.

**Schneider's voice:** "They're coming Udenski, meet them at the stairwell."

**Udenski:** "On my way."

As Udenski gets up he can't help but wonder why the creatures haven't been trying to break the door down. So he slowly inches his head to the door's circular window, takes the safety off his gun, and has his finger gripped on the trigger.

The instant his face is in front of the window, a metroid smashes the glass and while its body is too big to fit through, its mandibles and mouth are not; it starts draining Udenski's life energy.

Udenski screams and accidentally fires his gun at the door's lever and the door starts opening up fast. The metroid lets go of Udenski whose head is decapitated by the opening door. All the metroids show up then proceed through.

XXXXXX

As Pam, Baker, Steven, and Dr. Uri enter the stairwell, they hear the Mets' "floating sound" (Like from the Metroid prime games). Uri looks down and sees the Mets ascending the staircase.

**Uri:** "Th-They're coming! How did they get through? Maybe they—"

**Baker:** "Stop thinking Dr. Get behind me with that bio-scanner and scan these creeps! The rest of you lock and load: It's game time!" (Get it? Because this is based off video game-LOL)

XXXXX

When the Mets reach the top, Uri presses a button and scans a metroid, but the computer has to take time to ID the creature(s).

**Baker:** "Fire!"

The 3 SCMTF officers spray the Mets with their machine guns, but the bullets crumble as soon as they make contact with the Mets' resilient skin.

**Pam:** "We're not doing anything! Our guns aren't working against these…these."

**Uri** (bio-scanner is done with its analysis)**:** "Metroids! The scanner says they're 'metroids'! They're immune to all conventional weaponry!"

**Baker:** "Fall back now!"

The group runs into the main deck of the ship, but they aren't fast enough to escape the Mets.

XXXXXXX

From the bridge Schneider and Kirby hear screams, followed by more MG fire, then nothing.

**Schneider on comm:** "Uri…Baker…do you copy?"

XXXXXX

Uri gets his wrist comm right when a metroid latches onto his legs, forcing him to the floor. Another latches onto his back.

**Uri **(Screaming in pain)**:** "Metroids! M-m-m-METROIDSssssss ARGHHH!"

The comm goes silent.

XXXXX

Schneider and Kirby both slowly look at each other in horror.

**Kirby **(So scared that she's whispering)**:** "What do we do Greg?"

**Schneider:** "Get a flamethrower. We're going to head to the scientists quarters to get the others and get to the life boats. And fry any anything that gets in our way."

**Kirby:** "But we don't need to fight them—"

**Schneider:** "Riley was a valuable asset and Uri is my friend…We're gonna make these 'metroid' suckers pay!"

**Kirby**: "Alright, let's do it."

XXXXXX

Both of them grab flamethrowers and walk through the ship cautiously. They eventually arrive at the scientists' quarters and slowly walk inside, leaving the door open in case she and the captain need to run away. The quarters are empty.

**Kirby:** "Guys, you in here?"

All of the scientist come out from hiding.

**Matt** (Tense)**:** "W-w-what's going on out there? We h-h-heard gunshots and screams?"

**Schneider:** "Metroids…They snuck aboard and have been killing everyone ever since. We gotta abandon ship pronto!"

**Kirby** (Walks to the open door)**: **"Let's go!"

As the group approaches the door, a metroid suddenly gets in their way. The scientists scream.

**Kirby:** "Burn you freak of nature!"

She fires her flamethrower, causing the metroid to shriek—but in surprise, not in pain. Being unharmed, and now angry, the metroid breaks through the fire and latches on Kirby's face.

**Schneider:** "Kirby, NO!"

He fires the flamethrower furiously while the scientists make a run for the escape pod bay. While still using his flamethrower, Schneider walks to the door, shuts it, and then runs. On his way the power flicks on and off…Then goes out. The emergency lights kick in, giving the ship an eerie and dim atmosphere.

**Schneider thinking:** "_They must've cut off the power! Dad gummit, these things can think?_"

When he reaches the escape pod bay, Cara comes running toward him.

**Cara:** "Schneider! Not this way!"

**Schneider:** "What happened?"

**Cara:** "The metroids ambushed us! I'm the only one left and they're right behind me!"

Cara runs past Schneider who looks at his flamethrower…It's out of juice.

**Schneider:** "Stang!"

He drops the flamer on the floor and catches up with Cara as the metroids follow in pursuit.

**Cara:** "Where to?"

**Schneider:** "The bridge. We gotta make a distress call…Tell the Federation what's happened."

XXXXX

Seeing their fleeing prey the metroids fly faster, rapidly closing the gap between them.

Cara starts to tire from the running and Schneider passes her.

**Cara:** "Wait up!"

**Schneider:** "Move it, c'mon! We're nearly there!"

Suddenly, Cara trips, spraining her ankle and falling flat on the floor.

**Cara:** "Schneider! HELP ME!"

Schneider stops and looks at Cara. The Mets are 10 feet away from her and closing. He looks at the bridge 3 feet in front of him, then back at Cara, and finally back at the bridge again. Schneider feels a lump in his throat.

**Schneider:** "…I'm sorry…" He enters the bridge and presses the lever to shut the door.

**Cara:** "NO! DON'T LEAVE MEEE-eeighARRGH!" 3 metroids latch onto her.

XXXXXX

Schneider was able to glimpse Cara's death as the door began shutting. As soon as the door closed Schneider collapsed on the floor and starts to cry, hating himself for what he had just done to one of his own crewmates… He buries his face in his hands.

**Schneider:** "God forgive me…"

The Mets bang against the door, causing Schneider to jump and scream in terror. He heads over to the ship's control panel.

**Schneider:** "C'mon, c'mon…Please still be online."

The control panel was still functioning.

_Wham!_ The Mets hit the door harder, causing it to buckle forward.

Schneider activates the comm system without delay.

**Schneider:** "This Captain Gregory Schneider of the BSL _Humane Society_, pick up!"

A one second pause.

**Schneider:** "I repeat this is Captain Gregory Schneider of the BSL _Humane Society_! Mayday, mayday!"

**An African American GF Police/Patrolman appears on a terminal:** "Galactic Federation Interstellar Police/Patrol Force, what's your emergency, position, and status?"

**Schneider:** "Emergency: My crew and I set down on SR-388 on Biologic Space Labs orders to collect plant and earth samples. When we were done we took off with no problems…Until we discovered the hard way that about 10 of these flying parasitic predators called 'metroids' had secretly boarded our ship. The metroids went on a rampage—"

_WHAM! _The door buckles more.

**Schneider:** "Oh God!—and started killing everything in sight. I'm the only one left; the metroids killed the first mate, the scientists, and the SCMTF officers—"

_WHAM!_

**Schneider:** "Damn! They're wall-to-wall out there!—Position: I've just passed Mark #3 outside the SR-88 system, but I'm gonna stop the ship. Status—"

_WHAM!_

**Schneider:** "Aaah!—the primary power's down, and emergency systems will fail in a few minutes!"

_WHAM!_ There is now a small crack in the door that's been bent forward 2 feet, but is still holding.

**Schneider:** "The metroids will break through the door any moment! Don't bother sending anyone out here…I'm dead already…" (Gets out his pistol) "Just do everything in your power to make sure this message, the final transmission of the BSL _Humane Society_, makes it to Galactic Federation HQ!"

_WHAM!_

**Schneider:** "Stay away from planet SR-388 at all costs! Do not seek this place for any reason unless you have the intensions of exterminating everything on it!

_**WHAM!**_ The door is knocked off.

**Schneider** (While turning around)**: **"HERE THEY COOOOOOMMMEEEE!"

He continues to scream as he fires his pistol several times at the Mets in vain. They latch onto his face, and Schneider falls backward, hitting the accelerator switch and the metroids keep his body pinned against it.

The ships rockets at tremendous speeds.

**Ship's Computer (male voice):** "Warning. Heat and energy levels rising too high. Reduce speed immediately." (A three second pause)

"Warning. Engines overloading. Main reactor is going critical. Ship will explode in in 10 seconds. 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

The frigate explodes. After a few moments, the black emptiness of the space is silent again.

XXXXXXXX

Pretty nice prologue don't ya think! And here's the good news: Since I have written most of the story on paper, I'll be able to update fairly frequently. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Metroid II: Extermination**

**Chapter 2**

***Note:** I will specify certain original characters' appearences and voices, but encourage you all to use your own imaginations for the ones I do not.

Far from SR-388 a lone yellow ships cruises through space.

Model Z75 Hunter-class gunship, _Hunter II_ (The ship from Metroid 2, 3 and Other M)

Owner: Samus Aran

Destination: Galactic Federation Headquarters (Earth)

Inside the compact ship, Samus sits in her pilot chair in full Varia suit. She then switches her ship on auto-pilot and talks to her ship/armor computer.

**Samus:** "About how long until we reach Federation HQ, C.L.A.I.R.E.?

**C**omputer **L**inked **A**rtificial **I**ntelligence **R**eference **E**lectronics (female voice like Samus's ship computer from Metroid Prime 3)**:** "Eta four days, Samus."

**Samus:** "It sucks that we burned all our warp drive fuel on the way to Zebes…But sublight speed isn't too bad."

**C.L.A.I.R.E.: **"How much money chips will the Federation give to you?"

**Samus:** "Exactly 1 million. I did the Federation a huge favor by defeating Kraid, Ridley, and Mother Brain along with 25 metroids. Besides, they know I don't come cheap."

Her ship continues to fly in space.

XXXXXXX

Galactic Federation Headquarters (Earth)

On the planet's surface ships and vessels of all sizes and shapes fly around and countless humans walk the streets in the capital city. The planet is protected by multiple planetary shields and is heavily armed with defenses.

In the highest room of the Capital building, Galactic Federation Chairman Keaton, a 6 foot, 34 year old Caucasian man with black hair and blue eyes, gives orders to his subordinates.

*******Note:** Unlike the _Nintendo Power_ Super Metroid comic, in my story Chairman Keaton is a human, not an alien (and I've always thought of my human-style version of Keaton having the voice and appearance of actor George Clooney, but you picture him however you want). Adding to that matter, the only sentient species in the cosmos thus far are Humans, Chozo, and Space Pirates.

**Keaton:** "Ensign Mark Waters, deactivate the capital building's defenses at once. An officer of the Galactic Federation Interstellar Police/Patrol Force says he has information for the Federation. Grant him permission to land at the VIP docking bay. And also get Chief Hardy up here as well; we might need some of his officers ready for mobilization."

**Mark **(Looks and talks like Gaz from Call of Duty 4)**:** "Yes Chairman, sir."

XXXXX

A few minutes pass by and a 5ft 8 pudgy/fat Caucasian man with a black mustache and black hair on the left and right sides of his otherwise bald head enters the room and walks up to Keaton.

**Hardy** (Salutes)**:** "Reporting for duty Chairman, sir. So where's the fire?"

As if on cue, the Galactic Federation Interstellar Police/Patrol Force—GFIPF for short—officer, an African American man with a goatee, enters the room holding a small flash drive-like object called a data chip.

**Keaton:** "We're about to find out."

**Hardy:** "Ah, Lt. Clyde Windfield."

**Clyde** (Salutes)**:** "Chief Hardy, Chairman Keaton, sir we have an urgent situation on our hands. About 3 hours ago I received this transmission (holds up data chip) from the BSL vessel, _Humane Society_. I request putting it in the monitor; you need to _see_ what's happened, sirs."

**Hardy:** "Permission granted Lt."

Clyde walks to a computer and puts the data chip in it. The holographic projector in the center of a long table lights up and Captain Schneider appears and the last transmission of the BSL _Humane Society _replays.

When it's over everyone in the room can't believe what they just saw, their faces are filled with shock, bewilderment, and fear. They heard rumors of the ferocity of metroids, but none of that could come close to matching with the real deal they witnessed. And they thought that Space Pirates were dangerous…

**Keaton:** "I want everyone in this room to keep this entire incident silent, the public must not know of this, yet. We have to do something now or else other vessels will suffer the same fate as the _Humane Society_. The fact that metroids are smart enough to sneak onto ships makes them a threat to galactic security. We must exterminate all metroids on planet SR-388 as soon as possible. Get me Samus Aran."

**A female Federation Secretary:** "She's out of our communication range Chairman, sir and isn't scheduled to arrive until four more days."

**Hardy:** "Pardon me Chairman, sir but I'm sure that this is no task the GFIPF can't handle. I'll send 12 of my best men out to SR-388; they'll take care of all the metroids there. In fact, Lt. Clyde is one of them."

**Keaton:** "But we don't know how many metroids there are SR-388, there could be hundreds for all we know."

**Hardy:** "I assure you Chairman, sir the men I'll be sending are the best the GFIPF has to offer. They've gone through 85 successful missions and carry a wide variety of weapons that can take out any number of creatures at any range. We just need to know if the metroids have any weaknesses, and I must know if you wish to authorize my suggestion."

**Keaton:** "Well…we're on a tight schedule and time is of the essence, so yes Chief Hardy you are hereby permitted to do whatever steps necessary to ensure the extinction of the metroid species. (To the rest of the people in the room) Now someone pull up any file we have that talks about metroids."

There's a moment of typing

**Female computer technician:** "Here Chairman, sir."

Keaton walks over to the woman's terminal.

**Computer technician:** "Metroids are parasitic predators, the dominant specie on SR-388—"

**Keaton:** "We know that. Search for weaknesses, if any."

**Computer technician:** "Yes Chairman, sir." (Types a bit and finds a file) "Ah, here we go. It says metroids are somewhat inactive or inhibited by cold temperatures."

**Keaton** (Puts his fingers on his chin)**:** "Cold temperatures eh…?" (Turns to Hardy) "Hardy…do your job, I have matters I must attend to."

**Hardy:** "Yes Chairman, sir." (Turns to Clyde) "I want you and the other 10 men to arm yourselves with freeze guns and head to SR-388 immediately. You'll also be the commanding officer of this operation which we will hereby dub 'Operation Exterminate'."

**Clyde:** "Thank you Chief, I'll get the team together right now. It should take us 8 hours to reach SR-388, and when we do we'll make sure the metroids won't cause any more problems ever again."

**Hardy:** "Just make sure to watch yourselves Lt. That is all. Dismissed."

Clyde salutes and head out the door.

XXXXXX

**Note****:** My sincerest apologies to all readers. I know I said I'd be able to update frequently, but I spoke too soon. My semester at college was VERY busy (History research paper, and having to read 4 documents at least 15-20 pages long per each by every Tuesday and Thursday in another class…sigh) and the only reason why I'm able to update now is because regular school work is all over and it's time for exams—leaving me with some much-deserved spare time on my hands **;)** And after exams I'll be out for the summer and try to update whenever I'm in the mood.

As a reparation for my delay, I have uploaded this chapter and one other that's gonna be much longer and full of action! So press the "Next" button on the lower right hand corner of the page and get ready for a pulse-pounding thrill ride!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At SR-388, a GFIPF cruiser exits out of warp drive and starts heading to the planet.

Clyde is in the deployment bay with the 10 other officers (The pilot is in the bridge).

**Clyde:** "Alright men, we're gonna land at the same place as the BSL _Humane Society_ and then—"

He stops when he sees one of the younger officers, Tim Wilson (a Caucasian 18 year old officer with short brown hair and blue eyes) virtual texting on a long range cell phone-like device.

**Clyde:** "Hey Wilson?"

**Wilson** (looks up)**:** "Yes sir?"

**Clyde:** "Give it here."

After handing it over Wilson looks in horror as Clyde throws his device to the ground and smashes it with his boots.

**Wilson** (Angry)**:** "What the hell?"

**Clyde:** "Pay attention kid, and NEVER raise your voice at me. Got that?"

**Wilson** (Sighs in defeat)**:** "Yeah…I got it sir."

Next to him, Wilson's best friend Tyler Daniels (Talks and looks exactly like Jamie Bell's "Jimmy" in Peter Jackson's _King Kong _remake) whispers in his ear.

**Daniels:** "Cheer up bro, you can use mine till you get a new one."

**Clyde** (Staring down at Daniels)**:** "As I was saying, (to the group) once we set down we'll scout out and search for the metroids then kill 'em. Remember to maintain constant comm strings, stay on your toes, and don't go anywhere alone. Only use your freeze guns on the metroids, not on any other hostiles we might, and probably will, encounter. Got that?"

**Group:** "Yes sir!"

The voice of the pilot, **Scott Fergeson**, comes on a mater comm**:** "We're 3 minutes to drop off boys. Get ready."

XXXXXXX

The ships lands and the policemen move out. The GFIPF is more like a SWAT team than police officers and are trained to subdue (and neutralize if necessary) most criminals in the cosmos.

After pulling up his wrist comm, **Officer Peterson** (A Caucasian man) talks**:** "Hey Scott, stay with the ship and keep it safe."

**Scott's voice:** "You got it sir."

**Clyde:** "Alright guys fan out."

The squad of officers gets in an oval shape and walks for 10 minutes, encountering nothing.

**Clyde:** "Officer Rogers?"

**Rogers** (A Caucasian man who wears a cowboy hat and has a deep and thick southern accent)**:** "I'm here Clyde."

**Clyde:** "Get up on that hill and provide us with a bird's eye view with your sniper rifle."

**Rogers:** "Now you're speaking my language." (Starts to climb)

**Clyde** (Turns towards Peterson)**:** "So where do yuh think the metroids are at?"

**Peterson:** "My guess is that they're hunting for food somewhere."

**Officer Henderson** (A Caucasian man with a deep Boston Accent)**:** "Well, if they try to snack on us we'll show 'em that we're not on the menu!"

**Officer McClain** (I might as well let him have the same voice and appearance as like Bruce Willis' character of the same name in the _Die Hard _movies)**:** "Yeah, but the metroids aren't all that's on this planet. Remember all the hostiles from Chief Hardy's report?"

**Clyde:** "Rogers see anything yet?"

**Rogers' voice on the comm:** "Nope; switching to infrared."

After flipping a switch on his binoculars, Rogers surveys the area.

**Rogers:** "Hold up…Got something! It's about 40 meters away from your position and closing."

**Peterson:** "How many are there Rogers?"

**Rogers: **"There's one big boy chasing 4 little boys; none are metroids…They're heading straight for you!"

**Officer Stanson **(A Hispanic man)**:** "Can you get a shot Rog?"

**Rogers:** "You bet."

Rogers aims down his rifle scope and sees an Arachnus chasing some Horn toads. He squeezes the trigger and hit bullet hits the large creature in the chest.

**Rogers:** "Yeehaw! Direct hit baby—Huh? He's still coming, and fast!"

**Clyde:** "Hit it again!"

**Rogers:** Yessir!

Rogers shoots again, hitting the Arachnus's left leg. The large creature scowls in pain and stops for only a few seconds, then it curls up and starts rolling toward the squad of officers.

**Rogers:** "Stubborn one eh?" He shoots again but to no avail.

**Rogers:** "Grrah! The damn thing just won't quit!" (On comm) "Clyde I can't do any damage while it's rolling. That hide is too thick!"

**Clyde:** "Don't worry Rog. We'll handle it. Oh, and what about the smaller creatures?"

**Rogers:** "Lost track of 'em."

**Clyde:** "Don't matter, this thing's more of a threat." (to other officers) "Alright guys let's light this thing up!"

**Officer Smith** (A Caucasian man)**:**"Heard that." (Pulls out a light machine gun and aims)

**Peterson:** "No Smith, we're not using our big guns just yet. Our SMG's should do the trick."

**Smith** (disappointed)**:** "Alright."

The rolling Arachnus is now 20 yard away.

**Clyde:** "Get ready!"

All the officer's cock their SMG's. When it's 10 feet away from the squad, the Arachnus uncurls and immediately uses its fire breath, catching 4 officers (Daniels, Wilson, Nixon, and Stanson) off guard. Though Daniels, Stanson, and Nixon were able to jump out of the way enough to just get gazed by the fire, Wilson takes a direct hit and gets scorched pretty badly.

**Daniels:** "WILSON!"

**Peterson** (turns his attention to the Arachnus)**:** "Shoot it! Shoot the bastard!"

The other officers open fire (while Officer Henderson goes to help Wilson) and are doing quite well against the Arachnus…until it used its "slash attack" that knocks three other officers (Anderson, Smith, and McClain) to the ground.

**Clyde:** "Damn, that son of a—" (yelling at Arachnus) "Hey asshole! Over here!"

His outburst caught the attention of the Arachnus who runs toward Clyde who is screaming and shooting at the creature. He hopes he'll be able to kill it before it gets to him, but that's not the case.

The Arachnus hits Clyde to ground, raises its claws, then goes for the kill.

A loud gunshot goes off and hits the creature directly through the forehead mere microseconds before its claws could dig into Clyde. It roars its final roar, stumbles a bit, and falls to the ground dead as a doornail.

Up on the hill, **Rogers**, looking through his sniper scope while smoke emits form the barrel of his gun, grins. "Got 'cha you ugly son of a buck!"

2 men start yelling: "Woooo Yeeeeeah!" in triumph as Clyde gets back up.

**Clyde** (on comm)**:** "Great shot Rog, I owe you one."

**Rogers** (on comm)**:** "Tweren't nothing Clyde. Just like shooting grizzlies back in Texas. What do ya want me to do now?"

**Clyde:** "Get down here and regroup. We got some guys who need help."

**Rogers:** "10-4 on that, sir."

While he's working his way down Peterson talks to the squad. "Okay guys, how many injured and how bad?"

**Anderson** (An African American with a New Orleans accent)**:** "Well, Daniel's, Nix, and Stan are a little cooked…"

**Stanson:** "But we'll make it, just lit up our shoulders a little."

**Anderson:** "I just got a scratch."

**McClain:** "I'm only a bruised."

**Smith** (In dry humor)**:** "Knocked me against a rock but my _ass _stopped most of the impact…"

**Daniels:** "What about Wilson?"

Officer Henderson approaches pulling something,

**Henderson:** "Wilson…he's dead." (Sets Wilson's body down) "I tried to pat out the flames but it was too late."

Daniels runs over to his body.

**Daniels:** "No…NO! Wilson! C'mon bud, get up! Please!"

**Henderson:** "I'm sorry Daniels. I know you two were close…but he's dead now…ok?"

There is a pause.

**Henderson:** "He was a great officer… and we're gonna miss him. But we gotta keep pressing on and complete the mission so his death won't be in vain."

**Daniels** (Yelling)**:** "We can't just leave him here!"

**Clyde:** "Calm down, man…"

Daniels looks over to Rogers who just rejoined the group.

**Daniels** (accusingly)**:** "Why didn't you shoot?"

**Rogers** (furrows his brows)**:** "Huh?"

**Daniels** (gets up and walks over to Rogers)**:** "Wilson, he's dead because you didn't shoot!"

**Peterson:** "This isn't the time to place blame, Daniels."

Ignoring Peterson,** Daniels** continues, now yelling at Rogers**:** "My best friend is dead! WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT DAMMIT?"

**Rogers** (bothered)**:** "Hey, simmer down! I couldn't get a clear shot. And since that shell on its back was as thicker than a gator's I _had_ to wait until it turned around towards Windfeild to do any damage!"

**Daniels** (Pushes Rogers with both hands)**:** "You STILL could'a shot it to get its attention so we could take it out when it wasn't looking!"

The other officer start getting closer to hold both men back if things got out of hand.

**Clyde **(Raising his voice)**:** "Daniels…!"

**Rogers **(angry at Daniels)**:** "Did you hear anything I just said, boy? I would've done nothing with that thick shell in the way!"

**Peterson** (Yelling)**: **"Both of you shut the hell up, _NOW_!"

Daniels and Rogers are still glaring at each other, but obey Peterson.

**Peterson:** "Wilson knew the risks; he's a Police/Patrol officer. He died doing his duty and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you blaming anyone for his death, Daniels!"

While Peterson goes on saying "You gotta move on. It was unavoidable. There's nothing we can do about it. etc.," Nixon turns his head and notices something that makes his eyes widen in shock.

**Nixon:** "Uhhhhh, guys…? Wilson's body is gone…!"

Everyone looks over and find the corpse nowhere in sight.

**Daniels:** "What the?"

**Anderson:** "I-it as just here!"

**Nixon:** "What happened to it?"

**Rogers:** "No clue…"

**Clyde:** "Shhhh! Listen…"

The squad goes silent and hears bone-chilling _munching_ sounds coming from behind towering rock formations about 30 feet behind where Henderson set Wilson's body down. The ground shows signs of the body being dragged. Clyde uses hand signals to say "4 of you on my right, 4 of you on the left. Keep it quiet."

Daniels mouths "Freeze guns?" while lightly tapping the gun in his holster. Clyde shakes his head "no" and the squad silently advances, drawing their weapons.

Now 15 feet away, they spring out ready for action but the sight they see is too shocking for them to react.

They can only stare in horror as 4 motos and 3 horn toads are ravenously eating what's left of Wilson's body. Then, one of the motos looks at the squad with a hunk of flesh in its mouth. The police/patrol men are still too petrified in disgust and fear to react.

After swallowing the flesh, the moto drags its right foot on the ground twice like a bull, then starts charging so fast that it would gore the squad even if they shot their weapons up in time.

Suddenly, everything happens in a blur: When it's 10 feet away, a metroid show up out of nowhere and latches onto the moto and starts draining its life energy. 6 other metroids also show up and do the same to the creatures around Wilson's body.

**Smith** (Yelling in shock)**:** "Oh my God!"

**Clyde** (Yelling)**:** "Freeze guns! Freeze guns! This is it! Wait 'till they latch off!"

After sucking on their prey for a few more seconds the metroids drop their deceased prey to the ground and begin to grow larger.

**Clyde:** "NOW!"

The cops hit all their targets which freeze instantly…well for a 3 seconds. Then the mets break out of their "ice balls" but rather than fight, they surprisingly fly away fast.

**Daniels** (Starts running after the mets, yelling while he does so)**:** "Come back here you freakin' cowards!"

**Peterson** (to squad)**:** "You heard the guy, let's go! We got those ugly freaks on the run!"

Though the squad is running fast, the mets are moving faster by the second and the cops can't keep up and eventually tire out.

**Rogers:** "Dag nabbit, those things are faster than a buck homing in on a doe during mating season!"

**Smith** (To Peterson)**:** "You think those sneaky bastards are baiting a trap Pete?"

**Peterson:** "Maybe, but they're just animals."

**Clyde:** "Animals that took out the entire crew of a Class M III star freighter in under half an hour."

**Peterson:** "Rogers, go ahead and see if you can find where those metroid things are."

**Rogers **(gives a thumbs-up)**:** "Consider it done." (Walks ahead)

**Clyde:** "And Rog…"

**Rogers** (stops and turns)**:** "Yep?"

**Clyde:** "Don't shoot 'em yet. Just tell us where they are and we'll meet up with ya. We're gonna surround the metroids so the only direction they can fly off in is through our freeze guns."

**Rogers** (Tips the bill of his hat)**:** "Yes sir!" He jogs off after that.

XXXXXXXXXX

After about 2 minutes of searching Rogers enters a canyon and hears the metroids' "floating sound" coming from a crater on the left. The 7 metroids slowly lower into it and Rogers backtracks about 15 feet away and pulls up his comm.

**Rogers **(whispering)**:** "Clyde, I found 'em."

**Clyde's voice:** "Where?"

**Rogers:** In a crater at the mouth of a canyon 80 meters straight from your position."

**Clyde:** "That's it? They didn't even split up? All they did was just fly straight?"

**Rogers:** "I know, it's strange. But just like Pete said, they're just animals."

**Clyde:** "Alright, we're heading your way. Sit tight."

**Rogers:** "Roger that, over and out."

Rogers finds a place to sit, puts his rifle down, pops out a cigarette and starts smoking it. But makes sure to keeps his eyes on the crater.

Minutes passed and he was getting pretty bored. He looks up and sees a small flying creature (not a metroid) coming toward him. Rogers presses his cigarette on a rock to put it out and brings up his rifle. The creature stops, makes a small grunt, then flies off in a hurry.

Rogers smiles smugly. "Yeah that's right, run. You don't wanna mess with me."

He hears footsteps approaching and looks over to see the others coming over to him.

**Rogers** (gets up)**:** "About time."

**Peterson:** "Sorry for the wait."

**Daniels:** "Where's the crater."

**Rogers **points to his left**: **"Over yonder. Can't miss it."

**Clyde:** "Alright guys. Let's surround these monsters. We'll hit 'em with freeze guns for 5 seconds first, 5 seconds of our light MG's next, toss grenades—1 per person—then repeat the process until I say stop. Any questions?"

No one moves or says anything.

**Clyde:** "That's what I thought."

**Peterson:** "Let's send these mofo's to hell."

Slowly and quietly the officers surround the crater and pull out their freeze guns. Clyde puts his hand in the air with 3 fingers up, then 2, and finally 1.

**Clyde **(Screaming)**:** "NOW!"

The whole squad yells as they fire into the crater for 5 seconds.

**Clyde:** "MG's!"

The squad blasts the crater with their guns.

**Clyde:** "Grenades!"

The squad tosses grenades.

**Clyde:** "Freeze 'em again!"

The squad shoots their freeze guns for 5 seconds.

**Clyde:** "Rip 'em a new asshole!"

The squad gets out their MG's again.

**Peterson:** "Actually I don't think they have those to begin with."

**Nixon:** "They will now!" (Fires his MG into the crater along with the others).

**Clyde:** "'Nade 'em again!"

**Daniels:** "For Wilson you metroid shit's!"

XXXXXXXXX

While throwing in their grenades and continuing the "process" one more time, greenish-orange vision is watching the officers not too far away…

XXXXXXXX

While in the middle of shooting their MG's,** Clyde** yells out**:** "Okay, CEASE FIRE, CEASE FIRE!"

The squad stops shooting. Smoke is flowing from their guns and they've worked up quite a sweat, but that doesn't stop Daniels' ego.

**Daniels:** "YEEEEAAAAHHH! Up your's metroid bastards. We're the dominant species in the cosmos and don't you forget it!"

He hocks a lugee and spits it into the crater. The others join in.

Clyde can't help but smile and chuckle with the rest of his men, and though he should have told Daniels to keep it together, he understands the feeling of victory and doesn't do anything to spoil it.

**Clyde:** "Now that's what I'm talkin' about. Hey Pete, get a bio scanner out to confirm our first massacre."

**Peterson:** "With pleasure." He gets out a bio scanner and presses and holds the button.

The screen on the device reads _Scanning…_

**Rogers:** "Now this is what I call extermination."

**Henderson:** "You can say that again. No way anything could've survived that barrage."

The bio scanner is now finished computing, but to Peterson's bewilderment, 7 red dots are still on the screen.

**Peterson:** "What the hell…?"

**Stanson:** "What's wrong Pete?"

**Peterson:** "I'm still getting a reading!"

**Anderson:** "Impossible!"

**Peterson:** "Take a look for yourself, man. Computers don't lie."

The whole squad gathers around and sees the 7 red dots in the crater.

**McClain:** "No way!"

**Peterson:** "I'm gonna go look in that hole. Keep me covered."

Peterson walks over to the crater and jumps down in it. As soon as he looks up brownish metroid-shaped objects catch his eye. He pulls out his SMG in one hand and touches the object with the other. He then knocks on it like he would a door.

**McClain:** "What is it sir?"

**Peterson:** "Hold on. I'm still checking it out." He touches it again and realizes what he's looking at.

**Peterson:** "Son of a bitch…"

**Clyde:** "What?"

**Peterson:** "It's just skin! _Shedded_ skin!"

**Smith:** "Like snake?"

**Peterson:** "Percisely, except it's much harder and rougher."

**Daniels** (Irritated)**:** Are you saying we just shot over half of our arsenal on pieces of shedded skin?"

**Peterson:** "Pretty much so…"

**Clyde** (turns to Rogers)**:** "Did you see the metroids shedding in this crater?"

**Rogers:** "No. I was about 15 feet away so I wouldn't scare them out."

**Clyde:** "Were you even _watching_ the crater after you told us where it was on the comm?"

**Rogers:** "Yeah. Then I, uh, got out a smoke…But I was still watching it. Then a small flying hostile was coming toward me, I pulled out my gun and that seemed to scare it off. Then you guys showed up right after that."

In the crater, Peterson reaches in the gap of the shedded metroid skin and when he pulls it out its covered in bluish-green slime.

**Peterson:** "Hey guys…this skin is still wet on the inside."

**Rogers:** "Come again?"

**Peterson:** "The metroids must have shedded no more than 5 minutes before we attacked.

**Rogers:** "Right when that flying critter distracted me…"

**Smith:** "So where do think the nasty's (metroids) are, Pete?"

**Peterson:** "The real question is not _where_ they are, but _what_ came out of this skin."

**Anderson:** "Maybe they just got bigger."

**Peterson:** "That's a possibility…Hey Clyde?"

**Clyde:** "Yo."

**Peterson:** "Call Scott in the ship and tell him to phone the Federation that we've discovered metroids have the ability to shed their skin and become bigger or something else. I'm getting out of this hole."

**Clyde:** "Sure thing." (Talks to wrist comm) "Hey Scotty come in."

No reply.

"It's Lieutenant Windfeild, over."

Still no reply.

"C'mon Scott answer me."

The comm remains silent, and then breaks out into static.

**Clyde:** "Strange…he didn't reply. Then static came in all of a sudden."

**Rogers:** "It's probably these canyons. Want me to go to higher ground and try to contact him?"

**Clyde:** "Yeah, do that." Rogers starts to climb.

**Clyde:** "Alright people listen up, the plan's changed. We're going back to the ship to tell the Federation what's up and to rearm. We'll just head back the same way we came. And stay alert."

**Peterson:** "You heard the man, let's backtrack, pronto."

XXXXXXXXX

Up in the canyon Rogers has finished his climb—unaware that something with greenish-orange vision is very close by—and gets out his comm.

**Rogers:** "Scott do you read me?"

No response.

**Rogers:** "C'mon man, talk to me."

Still no response.

**Rogers** (frustrated)**:** "Dag nabbit Scott! Respo—"

Rogers freezes in his tracks and gapes his mouth wide open. An Alpha metroid is hovering right in front of him. It opens its ant-like mandibles and starts to roar.

**Rogers** (In total shock)**:** "Sweet…baby…Jesus…"

The Alpha metroid opens and closes it mandibles twice really fast, making a shotgun pump-like sound, then darts for Rogers who trips and starts to fall, screaming all the way.

XXXXXXXX

The squad hears Rogers' scream and look up to watch in horror.

**Stanson:** "Oh my God, Rogers!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The same alpha metroid shows up, catches Rogers in midair, bites his head off and starts sucking his life energy out through the open neck. The energy siphon glands in the evolved metroid are so strong that within 5 seconds Rogers' body is a brittle brownish-grey husk. When the alpha metroid lets his body go it shatters into dust when it hits the ground leaving only his cowboy hat (Like the creatures in Tourian in _Super Metroid _and the Space Pirate lab on Eyesia in _Metroid Prime 3_).

**Daniels:** "Rogers…"

**Peterson** (Turns around)**:** "Oh shit!"

The squad wheels around to discover 6 other alpha metroids behind.

**Clyde** (Screaming)**:** "Freeze guns! FREEZE GUNS!"

The squad shoots the alpha metroids without delay but it has no effect on the alpha metroids.

**Smith** (Panicking)**: **"Dammit! The freeze guns aren't working! They're not—!"

Before he could continue an alpha metroid breaks through and latches onto Smith's face.

**Peterson:** "Fall back, double time! NOW!"

The squad bolts deeper into the canyon with the alpha metroids hot on their heels.

**Stanson:** "So that's what came outta the shedded skin!"

**McClain** (Bitter)**:** "Uh, no shit Sherlock!"

Stanson is too focused on running to reply.

**Clyde** (Also ignoring McClain)**:** "Those Goddamn things must've evolved!"

**Daniels:** "They're gaining on us!"

From their vision, the alpha metroids are closing in on their prey, so hungry that they can already taste their meals.

**Nixon:** "What'da we do Lieutenant?"

**Clyde:** "Freeze guns are useless. We can't fight 'em, but we can outsmart 'em."

**McCain:** "What's the plan?"

**Clyde:** "How many men we got left?"

**Anderson:** "8 of us sir."

After looking in front of him Clyde notices that they're approaching a part of the canyon that goes two ways. He then pulls out a holographic map projector in his gauntlet and examines it for 2 seconds.

**Clyde:** "Okay here's what we do: see that fork up ahead? We'll split us into two groups of 4; Me, Anderson, Nixon, and McClain go left; Pete, Daniels, Henderson, and Stanson go right. According to my map these paths will form two semicircles that eventually lead back to our ship. Keep comm channels open so we can talk to each other."

**Henderson:** "What if something happens to one of us on the way?"

**Clyde:** "If someone gets wounded, help 'em in whatever way you can. If you get lost you're on your own. If someone dies, leave 'em. I'll take all responsibilities for any losses."

**Daniels:** "We can't leave our own men behind!"

**Peterson:** "He's right, Daniels. This is survival. Sometimes you gotta be cruel to survive."

**Clyde:** "Alright we're nearly there. Get ready to break…NOW!"

The squad spits ups and starts running down their paths. The alpha metroids also split up; 3 go to the left, and 4 go to the right.

While running, something comes to Anderson's mind and he asks: "What if we get to the ship and they're all over it?"

**McCain:** "We'll just have to take our chances."

The group keeps running, but it doesn't take them long to they come to a dead end.

**Anderson:** "Aw, SHIT! We're trapped!"

**McClain:** "I guess you're map was dated Clyde!"

**Clyde** (gets out his comm and speaks in fear for the first time all mission)**:** "Pete…we're atta dead end here…I really screwed up this time…Keep heading for the ship…Out."

**Peterson's voice:** "NO, listen to me Clyde—!"

Before he could finish Clyde shuts off his comm.

**Nixon:** "It's game over for us…"

When McClain puts a hand on his forehead and looks down in defeat, his hope is immediately renewed.

**McClain:** "Hey guys, look! We gotta hole here. We can crawl in and hide!"

**Nixon** (pulls out his gauntlet's map projector)**:** "Not only hide" (presses a button to enlarge the 3D image so all 4 can see) "But find an alternative route that'll take us to the ship. There's a whole network of caverns down there, and one of them leads right to it!"

**Anderson:** "We don't know what's down there…"

**McClain:** "We stay here, we die! Let's give it a shot. What'da ya say Lieutenant?"

**Clyde:** "Just one word: _GERANIMO!_"

He jumps into the hole with the other close behind.

As for the alpha metroids, they were flying so fast that they hit the dead end pretty hard and caused a boulder to drop from above. While they get out of the way, the hung stone completely blocks off the cavern's entrance.

XXXXXXXX

All 4 men scream "AHHHH!" on their way down the surprisingly deep, 20 foot, drop.

Clyde lands hard, but isn't seriously injured.

**Clyde:** "Errah."

He looks up and (even in the darkness) is able to make out the image of the other 3 men coming right above him.

**Clyde:** "Awwwwwwww, shhhhhit…"

The other 3 men land on top of Clyde one by one.

**Nixon:** "Oh my God! Sorry Lieutenant!"

**Clyde** (Sarcastic): "Don't worry I'm just peachy…" (PO'd) "Now get off me!"

**Peterson's voice on Clyde's comm:** "Clyde, are you there? I heard screaming."

**Clyde:** "Yeah, we jumped down a hole that led to some subterranean caverns and according to Nixon we'll find a path that'll take us to the ship. What you guys?"

**Peterson's voice: **"We're in a cavern of our own here. The metroids are still following us and we're hoping not to run into a dead end. In any case, we should still focus on getting back to Scott."

**Clyde:** "Alright 10-4 on that, out." (To the other 3) "Anyone got any flares."

**Nixon:** "Coming right up Lieutenant."

**Clyde:** "Before you guys 'dropped in on me', that landing was actually pretty soft…too soft. A fall that high should've broken my bones."

**Anderson:** "Yeah, and this ground isn't hard either. Doesn't feel anything like rocks."

**Nixon:** "Here we go."

As soon as the flare is lit Nixon screams and drops it on the ground.

**McClain:** "Oh my god!"

**Anderson:** "Holy shit!"

The "ground" they're standing on actually turned out to be countless bioleeched creatures native to SR-388.

**Clyde:** "Damn…This must be a feeding ground."

**Nixon:** "The nasty's?"

**Clyde** (nods "yes")**:** "Yeah. The metroids definitely did this…"

**Anderson** (Calm): "And speaking of metroids… (Frantic and he points his finger up): "CAN WE START RUNNING FOR OUR DEAR LIVES NOW?"

The others look where Anderson's pointing to see that the alpha metroids from the surface have nearly dug through into the feeding ground, and are pissed.

**Clyde** (Also frantic)**:** "Nixon which way?"

After carefully, but briefly, examining his map projector **Nixon **says**:** "Left! Follow me!"

**Clyde:** "Get out your lights! Lead the way Nixon!"

The men turn on their shoulder-mounted flashlights and start running out of the cavern as soon as the metroids have broken through and start doing the same.

XXXXXXXX

Ah, the suspense is boiling now!

What is going on with Peterson's team? What dangers will the caverns of SR-388 have in store for the Clyde's team? Will they all get back to the ship in time, or become a tasty meal for the ravenous alpha metroids?

Patience grasshopper(s)…All and more will be answered in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Since their separation Peterson, Stanson, Daniels and Henderson continued down the canyon which subsequently became a tunnel, and the alpha metroids are still hard on their heels. The metroids' presence has caused most native organisms to go into hiding.

Unfortunately, the men have been running for a long time and starting to get exhausted, unlike like the alpha metroids. For Peterson's team the alpha metroids were like things from a nightmare; no matter how far or fast the men ran the creatures seemed all but impervious to tiring out. They kept gaining, and gaining, unfazed by the weather, terrain, and close quarters of the tunnel.

The men had pretty much given up hope. Whether they would run into a dead end or not, the alpha metroids would soon be right on top of them.

Then Stanson sees something that erases all feelings of pessimism.

**Stanson:** "Yo guys, directly ahead! Light!"

The exit to the tunnel was no more than 100 yards away and beyond it was a smooth 50 foot distance to the ship.

**Daniels:** "Thank God, we're almost there!"

Henderson, too distracted by the tunnel's end, nearly trips over a stone in the ground. He maintains balance and momentum, but drops his gun while doing so.

**Henderson:** "Dammit!"

**Peterson:** "Leave it, just keep runni—!"

Peterson's words stop in mid-sentence when an alpha metroid comes in from the tunnel's exit, blocking their path of escape.

**Henderson:** "Aw, dammit! We're nearly there…"

**Peterson:** "I've had enough of these things…! Stanson hit it with the grenade launcher—stun rounds only…we don't wanna risk destroying our only exit. It won't kill it, but it should at least slow it down!"

Stanson pulls out his grenade launcher without a moment's pause and fires at the alpha metroid in front of them. The first shot only agitates the metroid, but 2 more force it to fly away.

**Stanson** (Nearly out of breath)**:** "That *huff* did it!"

**Daniels** (While looking back)**:** "What about the * pant* ones behind us—?"

As soon as he finishes looking over his shoulder, Daniels discovers that the alpha metroids that were chasing them are nowhere in sight.

**Daniels:** "Hey guys! Look, they're *huff* not after us anymore."

The other 3 officers look and stop.

**Peterson:** "*pant* Thank Christ, now we can *huff* take a breather."

All four men collapse on the ground and pant their lungs out and catch their breath which takes them a full two minutes.

Halfway through the break Peterson thinks about cutting it short since the alpha metroids could come back in after them at any second, but as time goes by he concludes that it's ok to let he and his men keep resting because the alpha metroids would have already come in if they had any interest in killing the squad.

Henderson looks back; his gun is 40 yards away.

**Henderson:** "Hey Pete can I go get my gun?"

**Peterson:** "Make it quick. We're moving once you pick it up."

Henderson jogs back down the tunnel.

**Daniels: **"Why do you think the metroids stopped following us?"

**Stanson:** "How the hell should I know?" (Sarcastic) "Mommy called 'em to come back in the house to do chores?"

**Peterson: **"Who cares? Alright guys, get on your feet. Break's over."

Peterson looks down the tunnel and see's Henderson is close to his gun.

**Peterson** (To Henderson)**:** "C'mon Henderson, hustle back here!"

**Henderson:** "Coming."

Henderson wastes no time reaching for his gun, but hesitates once he sees it shaking. Then the ground he's on is also shaking and only the ground around him…which is strange given that the ground down and forward in the tunnel is not doing so as it would in an earthquake.

**Henderson** (Looking back up to the 3 men 40 yards ahead)**:** "Ummmmmmmmm…guys…"

Peterson, Daniels, and Stanson look at Henderson down the tunnel.

**Daniels:** "What?"

When Henderson looks back down he notices that the ground has stopped shaking.

**Henderson:** "Uh…never mind—"

The instant the words leave his mouth a Gamma Metroids erupts from underneath him—its roar ear piercing—and catches Henderson with its multiple legs.

Everything happens so fast that before Henderson can even scream, the gamma metroid butchers his whole body by slashing him with its claws on the tip of each leg—each one as large and menacing as the killing claw on a velociraptor's foot—until only a large pool of blood and little pieces of flesh are all that remain of him.

In the forward part of the tunnel, Daniels screams in terror.

**Stanson** (Horrified)**:** "Oh my God! OH MY GOD…! OH MY GAAAAAAWWWWWWWWD!"

**Peterson** (Yelling)**:** "RUUUNNNN!"

XXXXX

Down in the tunnel while Peterson was yelling (all 3 instantly obeying the word coming out of his mouth), the gamma metroid looked in the 3 men's direction, chomped its mandibles twice (making the same shotgun-pump-like sound of its alpha metroid predecessors) and flies straight for the fleeing men, roaring all the way.

XXXXXXX

**Daniels** (Screaming)**:** "What the hell is that thing?"

**Peterson:** "Did ja notice its color; the green and yellow with the red eyes? It's definitely a metroid. Those damn things just keep evolving!"

After taking a quick look back Stanson sees the metroid coming right for them.

**Stanson:** "Dammit, how can it be so big and quick? What do we do Pete, it'll catch up soon!"

Peterson has a serious look on his face. He's thinking, and an idea comes to mind.

**Stanson:** "Pete?"

**Peterson** (Serious tone)**:** "When you get to the end of this tunnel call Clyde and head straight for the ship; don't look back. Once you're in the cockpit send a message to Federation HQ telling them what happened here."

**Daniels:** "But what do we do about the metroid behind us?"

**Peterson:** "We slow it down."

**Stanson:** "How?"

**Peterson **(Lets out a brief sigh)**:** "…By feeding it…"

Peterson abruptly stops running and reaches for a grenade in his belt.

**Stanson: **"P-Peterson! What the hell are you—! NOO!"

**Peterson**: "Just GO! Do what I say. This is my LAST ORDER!"

**Stanson:** "Pete please, don't do this!"

Before Stanson could turn around and head for Peterson Daniels grabs him by the arm.

**Daniels:** "C'mon man, you heard him. Get to the ship!"

The two men continue running.

XXXXXXX

Peterson watched as his fellow officers ran and waited until Daniels ensured the two of them kept running. Peterson then turns 180 degrees to face the gamma metroid which is 20 feet away and closing.

Holding the grenade in his hand, he pulls off the pin and grips it tight, right as the gamma metroid opens its mouth over his head.

**Peterson:** "Come on…you mother f—!"

In the next nanosecond, the grenade blows. The explosion spreads through the tunnel and causes the top to cave in and collapse; burying everything in rock.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they heard the explosion Stanson and Daniels both had to dive out of the tunnel—barley making it out—when the boom had been replaced by the sound of collapsing rock.

For a minute or two they just lay on the ground motionless; still processing the sacrifice of the bravest and strongest officer they had ever known. Both men knew they had to do everything to ensure Peterson's last order is carried out, but can't help feel a heavy burden come over them as well.

Stanson breaks the silence.

**Stanson:** "God damn it…He's…Why didn't he tell us what his plan was? Why did it have to be him…I'd have done it for him…"

**Daniels:** "I know how yuh feel man…I lost Wilson too yuh know…"

There's a moment of silence.

**Daniels:** "But just like Pete said to me about my friend, Peterson knew the risks, he did what was necessary, and grieving won't change what happened. We gotta just keep pressing on and fulfill his last order…"

**Stanson** (Gets to his feet)**:** "Then what're we waitin' for? Let's go."

**Daniels:** "I'll call Clyde."

Daniels gets his comm ready and talks into it.

XXXXXXXXX

While Peterson's team was running in the tunnel, things with Clyde, Anderson, Nixon, and McClain have not been going well.

Unlike Peterson's team, the alpha metroids are not backing off and the men have been doing some serious running and gunning, the latter as an effort to slow down their pursuers which has ultimately proven futile.

To make matters worse Nixon runs out of ammo.

**Nixon:** "Oh, shit! I'm out!"

**Clyde:** "Lose the gun and keep running!"

Anderson is in the lead and just ahead is a 4 foot tall natural land form in the shape of an "L" like a giant stair step. There is also an identical structure right after clearing the first "step".

**Anderson:** "Up ahead, get ready to jump or climb quickly!"

McClain who is at the back and firing fiercely at the alpha metroids couldn't hear Anderson.

**McClain:** "What—OoF!"

Distracted, McClain trips over a moheek, infuriating the fish-like creature which lets out a small call. Countless moheeks come out of nowhere, and swarm all over McClain. McClain screams as long as he can, but the creatures gnaw into him like piranhas until only his skeleton remains.

**Nixon:** "SHIT! McClain's gone!"

**Clyde:** "Dammit!"

But neither man takes time to stop—they had to get out of the cavern.

Anderson and Clyde succeed in climbing the obstacle, but while Nixon was doing the same a hellfish (**Note:** "hellfish" is my nickname for the small creatures that hang from the ceiling and fall down into Samus in _Metroid II_, and the Metroid Wiki refers to this creature as Unidentified life form 2) drops from the ceiling and burrows completely through his body and out the other end.

**Clyde:** "FUCK! NOT NIXON TOO!"

**Anderson:** "C'mon! We gotta get outta here!"

Anderson makes it up the second step-like ground formation and turns back to look at Clyde…and gasps in horror as a scorp bursts out of a hole, and uses its buzz saw-like mandibles to grind Clyde into mincemeat. It pulls the mutilated man's carcass back into its burrow, leaving only a hand and half a leg (from the foot to knee) to fall on the ground.

**Anderson:** "GOD NOOOO! _CLYYYYDEEE!_"

Suddenly a burst of chatter comes through Anderson's wrist comm.

"Clyde? Anderson? Nix? McClain? This is Daniels do you read me?"

**Anderson** (Yelling)**:** "Daniels! We're so fucked! It's all over!"

**Daniels' voice:** "What do yuh mean?"

**Anderson** (Screaming)**:** "Nix, Clyde and McClain are all dead: killed by the local hostiles! And I'm about to be next—ARRGGGHGHGH!"

XXXXXXXXX

Daniels and Stanson both have a look of shock on their face after hearing Anderson's scream, followed by noting but radio silence. For a moment they just stare at each other. The emotion drained all the way out of their faces. Both think the same thing, but Daniels speaks the words.

**Daniels **(In a monotone voice due to the shock)**:** "Oh shit…We're…the only ones left…" (Voice is back to normal) "The God damn hostiles killed over half of the squad! The hostiles, _not the metroids!_"

**Stanson:** "Not all's lost. You're forgetting one more person effay."

**Daniels:** "Scott! Of course!"

**Stanson:** "Yeah, lets pull it together, get to him and call the Federation."

Both men start walking to the ship.

XXXXXXX

At last, after almost 2 hours, Stanson and Daniels have arrived back at the ship, but they are not relieved at their proximity to it. For something is amiss.

**Daniels:** "What the…? Why the hell's the boarding hatch still open?"

**Stanson:** "Maybe something happened to Scott…"

**Daniels:** "You think the metroids are inside?"

**Stanson:** "Maybe, maybe not. All's I know is that there are metroids out_ here_ and they're after us."

**Daniels** (While walking up to the open hatch)**:** "Good point. Let's get the inside and—."

Some lubrication oil is dripping from above and lands on Daniels' face. After quickly wiping it off (more out of reflex than a conscious action), he looks up and discovers it isn't lube oil, but saliva from a gamma metroid right above him!

The gamma metroid chomps its mandibles twice and starts to roar.

**Daniels** (too frozen in shock to move)**:** "aaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He brings his SMG up and fires, but the gamma metroid is unaffected and moves into strike.

XXXXXXX

Time seems to move in slow motion. As the gamma metroid opens its mouth as wide as it can and continues to descend towards Daniels, Stanson runs up to him, pushes the 18 year old with all his might while simultaneously shooting the "up" button on the hatch control panel in the ship.

The hatch closes as fast as lightning. The gamma metroid tries to fly away but isn't fast enough. The closing hatch decapitates the creature…while slicing Stanson in half.

Daniels can't take it anymore…He snaps.

**Daniels** (Screaming at the top of his lungs)**:** "_DAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNNNN IIIIIIIIITTT!_ We were _SOOOOOO CLOOSSSEEEEE!_"

He looks down at Stanson's body—only the waist-up is in the ship—and then his own gun. It's depleted.

Daniels throws the SMG on the metal floor with all his strength and just collapses on his knees. He can't help to shed a few tears as well. But a few is all he has time for, and since he doesn't know how to fly the ship, he has only one potion: Call the Federation and wait for rescue.

He slowly moves over to Stanson's body to close the eyelids. He then pulls out his pistol and heads for the bridge.

XXXXXXX

Though he only travels a short distance and has to climb one ladder to reach the bridge door, Daniels can't help but feel something ominous about the cold, metal, and silent craft he's in.

He's surprised to see that the bridge door is also open. Sensing danger Daniels brings up his pistol and proceeds slowly. The bridge is actually quite large and has a seat for a pilot, copilot, communication station, map station, and gunner's station—each with its own swivel mounted chair.

**Daniels:** "Scott, are you in here?"

Daniels looks at the pilot chair, still facing toward the glass of the ship's large 15 foot view port. The chair's backrest is so high and wide that he can't see Scott. But he looks at the floor and sees the man's feet.

Daniels approaches right behind the chair.

**Daniels:** "Scott, Clyde and Rogers tried calling," (While turning the chair to face him) "why didn't you…?"

Daniels screams in terror. The body of Scott Nichols has been drained of fluid and blood! With the skin running right against the bones, Scott's body looks just like a starving Holocaust victim from World War II. His face has been contorted into a look of pain and suffering and there are two golf ball-sized punctures in his body as well; one in the neck and another in the chest.

**Daniels** (While still staring at Scott's corpse)**:** "What the hell did this?"

Suddenly, there's a tap on the viewing window. Daniels looks up and sees a gullugg walking on the glass like a fly would in the same manner. Its mosquito-like proboscis is not extended.

*******NOTE****: Unlike **_**Metroid II **_**the game, the gulluggs in this story can extend and retract their proboscis.**

Daniels stares at the creature cautiously, looks to the floor and spots Scott's SMG. While still looking at the large insect, Daniels picks up the SMG and realizes it's depleted.

**Daniels:** "Get lost, freak!"

He heaves the gun at the window which scares the gullugg away. He then walks over to the communication station and presses some buttons on the communication terminal to turn it on. After tuning the frequency he gets ready to speak…But is cut off when the ship's radar starts beeping.

Daniels glances at the radar screen and sees 15 red dots coming straight for the ship.

Knowing he doesn't have much time Daniels transmits.

**Daniels:** "This GFIPF cruiser Z45MF3 to Galactic Federation HQ here with a code 6139er emergency, pick up. I repeat this is a code—"

Daniels jumps in terror as 15 gulluggs hit and land on the bridge's window. One of the gulluggs (the one that Daniels had scared off) blinks twice, then extends its proboscis and starts tapping on the glass with it while the others start doing the same.

**Daniels** (in horror)**:** "What kind of hell is this planet?"

A gullugg punctures the glass it's pecking on, causing a spider web-like crack. Daniels hurriedly resumes his work on the terminal.

**Daniels** (panicking)**:** "GFIPF cruiser Z45MF3 to Galactic Federation HQ, someone respond!"

Mark appears on the screen.

**Mark:** "This is Galactic Federation Headquarters, go ahead."

**Daniels:** "This is Officer Tyler Daniels of the GFIPF unit sent to SR388 to exterminate the metroids."

**Mark:** "Oh yes, how goes your mission?"

**Daniels:** "The mission's gone to hell! It's taken a catastrophic turn and has suffered severe casualties! Lt. Clyde is dead, the _whole team's_ dead, I'm all that's left!"

**Mark** (muttering to himself)**:** "Bugger…" (To Daniels) "What happened during the mission?"

**Daniels:** "About 10 minutes after we explored the planet local hostiles attacked us and have taken a heavy toll on the unit since then."

**Mark:** "Did you see any metroids?"

**Daniels:** "Affirmative. And when we did they flew away. After we found their location we opened fire, but wasted our ammo on shedded metroid skin."

**Mark:** "Shedded? What are you talking about?"

**Daniels:** "Something that no one foresaw, or even thought possible, was that metroids evolve. They shed their skin and become bigger stronger, faster, and fiercer killing machines. Once they evolved our freeze guns had no effect on the metroids and then _we _became the hunted. I personally witnessed two stages of metroid evolution, but I don't have the time to describe them. There are big…bugs all over the ship and they'll breach through the hull soon! Tell Chief Hardy that no amount of Interstellar Police/Patrol Force training will have even a small chance of success or survival against the metroids and hostile creatures of SR388. And for all I know there could be more stages of metroid evolution but that doesn't matter to me now…All that matters is whether to use my last clip on myself or as many of these bug bastards that come through…"

Daniels ponders about the latter option…the horrifying image of Scott's body then flashes through his head. He looks at his pistol, even fidgeting and stroking it.

**Daniels** (While still looking at his pistol)**:** "Y'know…the funny thing is that no one is more opposed to suicide than me…There's no moral behind it…no point…But now that I think about it, I've come to a conclusion…It's not suicide if you're already dead!"

Daniels salutes, and then puts his gun in his mouth.

**Mark:** "NO! Wait!"

Daniels squeezes the trigger.

XXXXXXX

At Galactic Federation HQ Mark stares at the young man as his dead body falls to the floor.

A second later there is the sound of breaking glass and a tsunami of buzzing sounds as the gulluggs breaks into the ship. One lands on the communication terminal and hits it with its proboscis, causing the screen to go into static and then shut off completely.

Mark stares wide-eyed at the screen.

**Mark:** "Someone get Chairman Keaton up here as fast as you bloody can, NOW!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Samus's ship continues its long trek back to Earth. Inside the vessel Samus is in her Zero Suit and working out on a chin up pole while Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life" is playing on some speakers.

When her arms get tired (after the song ends) she decides she'll work out her legs for a while.

**Samus:** "Claire, gimme a treadmill.

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Treadmill activated."

The chin up pole retracts back into the floor via hidden panels and an even larger panel opens up and a high-tech treadmill emerges. Samus gets on and starts running for the next 30 minutes. After which she thinks it's time to take a break.

After the treadmill retracts she sits down at the pilot chair.

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Samus would you like something to eat and drink?"

**Samus** (wipes away sweat on her face)**:** "Yeah. I'll have a protein shake with a sub sandwich and a salad on the side. Put turkey lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and lite mayo and mustard on it."

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Toasted or non-toasted?"

**Samus:** "Toasted… 'Need something warm."

There is a humming sound for 10 seconds and from a concealed compartment near the flight control console, the food is ejected and on a plate—ready to eat.

Samus starts eating her food.

**Samus:** "I love Chozo technology…...By the way, how long do we have now before reaching Federation HQ?"

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Exactly two days, eight hours, 23 minutes, and 37 seconds Samus. Do you want to watch something to pass the time?"

**Samus:** "Sure, make it a holo-movie. Something old...One from the year, 2387."

A hologram appears before Samus with selections of all the movies made in 2387. One movie catches Samus's eye.

**Samus:** "Aha, here we go: _Alien Versus Predator 51_—the remake. It never ceases to amaze me that even after over hundreds of years, Hollywood still hasn't thought of original ideas…but at least the remake is actually good."

The movie begins playing as the ship continues to travel in space.

XXXXXXXX

Galactic Federation Headquarters (Earth)

Chairman Keaton traveled back to the main room in the capitol building as fast as he could. Mark was waiting.

**Mark:** "Chairman, sir…The Interstellar Police/Patrol Force sent to SR388 has been wiped out. I have their last transmission ready."

Mark nods at a computer tech who replays Daniels' last transmission.

XXXXXXXX

Keaton puts his hand on his face and shakes his head side to side as the transmission ends; the suicide of Daniels is almost too much to bear.

After organizing his thoughts Keaton speaks.

**Keaton:** "My god…the metroids…are…..._evolving_?"

**Mark:** "They're immune to cold temperatures as well, just like Daniels said…The unit never stood a chance."

**Keaton:** "Hardy knows, I assume?"

**Mark:** "Yes Chairman, sir. He's been taking it pretty hard. They were his best after all."

**Keaton:** "But even the best of the GFIPF couldn't succeed…"

**Voice:** "Never send mere police officers to do the Marines' job."

Everyone in the room turns over to see a man in his early forties walking in with the uniform of a Galactic Federation Marine Corps CO and Fleet officer.

**Keaton:** "_Colonel_ Dane?"

**Note:**** In this fic Dane is not an Admiral yet.**

**Dane** (Salutes)**:** "Chairman Keaton, sir. I'm sorry I dropped by unannounced but given the urgency of this situation we're in, formalities are the least of concern."

**Keaton:** "What are you doing here?"

**Dane:** "Chief Hardy of the Galactic Federation Interstellar Police/Patrol Force contacted me as soon as he lost contacts with Operation Exterminate's pilot. I'm here to request finishing what they started by sending in the Galactic Federation Marine Corps to destroy all metroids on SR388.

**Keaton:** "I appreciate your willingness to volunteer for this mission, colonel, but the metroids are evolving: they're becoming stronger and more resistant to weaponry. Once they evolved even freeze guns—cold temperatures, the metroids' only weakness—didn't work; needless to say anything of conventional arms. And I will not send any more people to their deaths until we know more about what we're up against."

**Dane:** "I myself am aware of the metroids' new ability to evolve Chairman, sir. Chief Hardy gave me the video footage taken by the officers' head-cameras." (**Note: like the ones in TruTV's "Police POV" show**) "I saw their struggle and tragedy unfold. And with all due respect Chairman, sir sending police officers was not a wise move."

**Keaton** (thinking)**:** "_Damn right…that'll be the last time I listen to Hardy with sincerity…_"

**Dane:** "They didn't have the combat experience of the Marines nor the armor suit that packs the most advanced weapons and protection the Federation has to offer."

**Note:** **The Marines' armor suit and gun that comes with it are the exact same as those of the Marines from **_**Metroid Prime 2: Echoes**_**.**

**Keaton:** "You sound just like Chief Hardy, colonel…And when I listened to him it made matters worse. It doesn't matter how much training, how many men or even if they have an armor suit; the metroids will either rip apart or drain the life energy out of any people we send in…Which is why I think it's safer just to leave SR388 alone. The metroids will only pose a problem if people come to the planet, but if we leave them be, nothing bad will happen. That's my decision and it's final."

Keaton starts walking out of the room as Dane speaks.

**Dane:** "Chairman Keaton, sir…What happens when the metroids run out of food resources on SR388? They will do everything to find a new world to infest and hunt."

Keaton stops in his tracks.

**Dane:** "Like you said, they are evolving. And what if they could evolve to the point of being able to travel through space? Or worse, if Space Pirates come to SR388 and try to use the creatures to attack Galactic Civilization once again? If you ignore the metroids they _will_ still pose a threat to the cosmos. Their extinction is the only viable solution to this problem before it gets out of control. The 22 Marines I'm planning to send are not your average grunts: they have fought and survived many battles against many foes—including Space Pirates. They are battle-hardened, well-experienced, have cutting-edge survival instinct, and much intellect. Not only that, but thanks to the technicians of the Vesper Defense Outpost in the Alimbic Cluster's latest breakthrough in weapons technology, I am not exaggerating when I say my boys and girls are the best choice of people to send out to SR388…aside from Samus Aran of course who we know won't arrive for another 2 days. And if we don't act now, that 2 days may be too late."

Keaton sighs, walks over to the main window to look out into the city and stays there; the whole room in silence, waiting for him to respond.

After one full minute, Chairman Keaton, without looking away from the city view, talks.

**Keaton:** "Has your squad of Marines ever fought metroids before?"

**Dane:** "No Chairman, sir."

**Keaton:** "Do you know anything about the hostile species on SR388?"

**Dane:** "Yes Chairman, sir, and how to kill them."

**Keaton:** "Including the ones not shown in the Police/Patrol units' camera footage that you observed?"

**Dane:** "No Chairman, sir."

**Keaton** (turns around)**:** "Then you need detailed information…" (Looks at a Chinese woman computer technician) "Ling, I need you and every teach in here to pull up every single bit of information we have on all the creatures on SR388 and copy it on a data chip so Colonel Dane and his Marines will know what they're going up against."

**Ling:** "Yes Chairman, sir."

**Keaton:** "Dane, when she's done copying the data I order you, as your commander-in-chief, to show your troops EVERY detail and think of a full-proof plan before any of them even step one toe on SR388. You have my authorization to go to SR388 and take whatever steps necessary to complete Operation Exterminate.

**Dane:** "Yes Chairman, sir."

**Keaton:** "However, your command and military career is on the line. If the mission fails as it did with Hardy's forces, or even goes wrong, you _will_ take all responsibility, be court martialed and dishonorably discharged. Is that understood?"

**Dane:** "Understood completely Chairman, sir."

**Ling:** "Chairman, sir?" (Walks up to Keaton with the data chip in hand)

Keaton takes the data chip, but holds it back from Dane's outstretched hand.

**Keaton** (Very serious)**:** "One more thing, Colonel…_Don't _make me regret it."

**Dane:** "I won't Chairman, sir."

**Keaton** (hands over the data chip)**:** "Then you are dismissed."

**Dane** (salutes)**:** "Thank you Chairman, sir."

Dane walks out of the door.

**Keaton:** "Mark, I want to make an arrangement for a private meeting with the Federation High Command Counsel. Tell the councilmen and women that I want them here by tomorrow afternoon at 1400 hours. Inform them of all the plans I've just made and of the two incidents that have happened thus far."

**Mark:** "Yes Chairman, sir."

As Mark starts doing his job, the sound of running footsteps is hear in the corridor. And soon Chief Hardy comes in with a sandwich in his hand, sweating bullets and panting.

**Hardy:** "Chairman, K-*huff* Keaton, sir. B…*puff* *pant*"

**Keaton:** "Catch your breath Hardy" (mumbling to himself) "If you'd work out a little more and stop eating so much you wouldn't hyperventilate after running for 30 feet too…"

**Hardy:** "Ok."

After 10 seconds Hardy straightens up his posture and speaks.

**Hardy:** "Chairman, sir, B.S.L. President Alexandr Powalski requests your immediate counsel."

**Keaton:** "I have my hands tied at the moment Hardy."

**Hardy:** "I told him that Chairman, sir, and he said—"

**Alexandr Powalski's voice:** "Untie them for me, this is urgent."

A tall Caucasian man in his late 30s with brown hair and a middle-pitched voice with a Russian accent enters the room.

**Keaton:** "What is it Powalski?"

**Powalski:** "I'm here regarding the last transmission of the B.S.L. _Humane Society_. As you are no doubt aware of, that vessel was part of a highly important plant and earth extraction mission on planet SR388."

**Keaton:** "The ship was destroyed along with the metroids that secretly boarded it and killed the crew."

**Powalski** (looks down slowly in sorrow)**:** "Da, I am well aware of that Chairman, sir…Gregory Schneider was a friend of mine…the best research vessel pilot of all B.S.L."

**Keaton:** "I'm…sorry."

**Powalski:** "Not to worry Chairman, sir, I have replaced sorrow with strength and resolute and have taken the liberty of sending an elite platoon of the B.S.L. Special Countermeasure Task Force to SR388 and exterminate all the metroids."

**Keaton** (angry)**:** "You did what—everyone in this room leave, NOW. Except you (points at Powalski), you (points at Mark), and you Hardy."

Once the room is emptied Keaton glares at Powalski.

**Keaton** (speaking behind clenched teeth)**:** "You sent your SCMTF to SR388 without _MY _permission or inform? Don't forget who's in charge here: Biologics Space Laboratories is owned by, and under the full jurisdiction of, the Galactic Federation and requires either my own or another member of the Federation High Command Counsel to authorize anything BSL plans to do."

**Powalski:** "My sincerest apologies Chairman, sir, but we are running out of time. The metroids on SR388 aren't just growing in power, but in number as well. They're not ordinary metroids either: they're the metroids that survived the BSL Sky Sta—"

Keaton puts a hand up to show "stop" and Powalski obeys—he's actually alarmed that he almost let it slip…

**Keaton:** "Mark, Hardy, leave us…"

**Hardy:** "Yes Chairman, sir."

**Mark:** "As you wish Chairman, sir."

When both of them are out of the room Keaton pulls out a small remote and presses a button to lock the door, seal the windows, and turn off all surveillance equipment.

**Keaton** (speaking soft)**:** "Alright…go on."

**Powalski** (also speaking soft)**:** "The metroids on planet SR388 are the ones that survived the BSL Sky Station Incident. You know very well of that disaster: how that renegade BSL SCMTF officer, Adam Malkovich, crashed the floating research station into the planet after releasing the metroids in the station?"

**Keaton:** "Yes, let us speak no more of it. And as for the metroids, I've already made the mistake by sending in police officers to destroy those creatures and they all ended up getting killed. And I just sent in Marines to finish the job."

**Powalski:** "But Chairman, sir—!"

**Keaton:** "I appreciate you wanting to clean up the…mess your company made on SR388—"

**Powalski **(a bit angry)**:** "Forgive me Chairmen, sir but it was _Adam Malkovich's_ mess, not B.S.L.'s."

**Keaton:** "Whatever. Now I want you to call off your SCMTF troops as soon as you leave this room, and if the Marines fail, then you have my permission to send in your personnel. That is all."

**Powalski** (shakes Keaton's hand)**:** "Yes Chairman, sir."

**Keaton:** "And one more thing: Remember your place on the command chain or I'll have to find B.S.L. another president who can."

**Powalski:** "I understand completely Chairman, sir. And promise it won't happen again…"

As Powalski leaves, however, he says in his mind. "…_As long as B.S.L. is under the _Federation's_ jurisdiction, which won't be the case for much longer_."

XXXXXXXXX

In space, a gigantic ship has just left Galactic Federation HQ and has entered warp drive.

_G.F.S. Spearhead _

Crew 100 (87 standard-issue skeleton crew and 23 enlisted in the Galactic Federation Marine Corps)

Destination: Planet SR388

XXXXX

In the ship's briefing room—the same size and proportions of a small auditorium—the 22 marines are waiting for their CO to enter. The Marines participating in this exercise are as followed: Major Armstrong Houston, Captain A. Exeter, 1st Lieutenant W. Smyth, Gunnery-Sergeant C. Benet, Staff Sergeant E. Monz, Squad leaders (Sergeants) Anthony Higgs and James Pierce; Lance-Corporals J. Brode, Maurice Favreau, Corporals K.G. Misawa, Lyle Smithsonian, and Christopher "Chris" Houston; Specialists F. Triplette, M. Angseth, and B. Reeves; Private 1st-Classes S. Milligan, I. Crany, G. Haley, E. Denys, L. Brouda, and M. Veroni; and Medic T. Huxley.

**Note:** **These are the crew of the GFS Tyr in **_**Metroid Prime 2: Echoes**_**, and the GF 07th Platoon from **_**Metroid Other M**_**. Armstrong Houston is a character in the Nintendo Power Super Metroid Comic and his little brother Chris Houston is an OC of mine.**

As a door opens and Colonel Dane walks in carrying a large case, Armstrong Houston, a 6ft 5, muscular Caucasian man with red hair on his head and beard and brown eyes, stands up. (**Note: ****I encourage readers to go on the Metroid Wiki, via Google, and see a picture of Armstrong Houston if you aren't familiar with him or if my description is too vague**).

**Houston:** "Officer on-deck!"

All Marines stand up at attention as Dane makes it to the front of the room.

**Dane:** "At ease."

The marines sit down.

**Dane:** "As most of you already know, we are heading for Planet SR388. There have been two disasters that have occurred there in the past 48 hours. The first was the last transmission of the B.S.L._ Humane Society_ in which Captain Greg Schneider claimed he and his crew were on their way back after a plant and earth extraction routine on SR388 when metroids that had snuck on board attacked and killed the whole crew less than 30 minutes after lift-off. Now, most of you are probably wondering what a metroid is and the Federation Chairman Keaton has personally given me a file that explains everything."

Dane gets out the data chip and inserts it in a nearby computer. The lights in the room dim and a large holoprojector right beside Dane lights up and show a standard metroid's body on four 3D screens: one displaying a front view, another displaying a rearview, yet another displaying a ventral view, and a final one displaying a dorsal view.

**Dane:** "Metroids are flying parasitic predators and dominate species on SR388 that can drain the life energy out of any living organism. To do this, they use their four mandibles to latch on to their prey's body, most notably the head or face, and use energy siphon glands drain the victim's energy. Metroids become larger and stronger after each meal—and it doesn't matter if you're in an armor suit or not, metroids _will _be able to suck you dry. Even basic metroids have incredible resilient hides that are immune to all conventional weaponry, the only known weakness of metroids is the cold. Therefore, freeze guns can incapacitate for a brief time…or so was thought until the second tragedy.

"In response to the _Humane Society_ disaster, Chief Hardy of the Galactic Federation Interstellar Police/Patrol Force, under Chairman Keaton's permission, sent 13 of his best officers to SR388 to exterminate all the metroids. The mission was a catastrophe: local hostile organisms attacked and killed over half the squad sent in, and while they did stumble upon metroids and were armed with freeze guns, something unexpected happened. The metroids shedded their skin and evolved to become stronger and deadlier than ever before; they were even immune to freeze guns, needless to say the same about conventional arms. Now before I go on, I know some of you have questions…"

**Crany **(raises hand)**: **"If metroids are immune to conventional arms, then how're we gonna kill 'em?"

**Dane** (Smiles smugly)**:** "That's the question that I was counting on…I've got a present for you all. Federation weapon labs have been working on a new gun for your armor suit weapon systems, and for this mission I was able to get my hands on the first tested prototypes. And here it is."

Dane opens the case and pulls out the weapon. All the Marines have a smirk on their face as if saying "Oooohhhhh yeeeeaaahhhhh…"

The gun's scope, stock, and overall body is similar to that of a Steyr AUG A3, but is much larger and broader. There are six barrels in a rotary mechanism like a Gatling gun /minigun (the barrels are half the length of the latter which also attributes to the gun's large size). A large and single gun barrel is below the main gun barrels and has a handle where the left hand can hold for better control.

**Dane:** "The primary armament fires particle beam-enhanced miniaturized .50Calibur rounds at a firing rate that spits out 500 rounds per minute. The beam-enhancement increases both the speed and power of your .50's so much that your target is dead before it knows it's been hit; and this will penetrate ANY hide, even that of a metroid and evolved metroid. The range is adjustable from the maximum 10 kilometers to point blank range. Your armor suit's HUD target-finder adjusts the range of the bullets according to how far or close the target is to you, allowing for optimum damage at any distance. It can be set to fully automatic, burst, or single fire from all or any number of the six gun barrels. The gun itself can hold 5 clips, each holding 10,000 rounds, in the ammo storage compartment inside the gun. To reload press this button (points at a button near the fore grip handle) and the gun both ejects the dry cartridge and cocks the new one all automatically so you're ready to 'rock n roll' in a heartbeat—literally. But after all 5 clips are out you need to manually reload another 5. Of course it has a hell of a kick, but I know you all won't have any trouble firing it.

"The secondary weapon is the pump-action mini rocket launcher. The gun can hold a maximum of 6 mini rockets, including the one in the chamber, with homing abilities and an effective range of 500 meters. The handle for your left hand doubles as the pump to cock in a new rocket. Unfortunately, every rocket must be loaded individually and manually, but again, I _know_ you people and am confident that there won't be any problems with this drawback.

"Finally, swapping between firing .50's and mini rockets is a breeze. Just flick this switch up to fire .50's and down to fire rockets." (Shows them the switch right beside the scope) "Any questions?"

**Brode** (Excited)**:** "Are you kidding me? Wha'd yuh do, colonel, make a deal with the devil? These guns look fuckin' AWSOME!"

**Houston** (Stern)**:** "Calm down, Brode."

**Dane:** "Any _relevant_ questions?"

**Angseth:** "What happens if one of us gets latched on by a metroid?"

**Houston:** "You save 'em by putting them out of their misery."

**Dane:** "That is correct, Major. Once a metroid latches onto a victim, it's impossible to shake it off. So you all need to be extra careful and watch your backs.

"Now onto the main thing: I have both a detailed description of every hostile creature on SR388 as well as the video footage of the police officers, and expect all of you to study both carefully while noting the officers' mistakes so that you can overcome them. The general plan for this mission will involve all you loading up in the _G.F.S. Tyr_ dropship and heading to the surface of SR388. Think of a way to make the metroids come to you rather than searching for them on their turf. The _Spearhead_ will be orbiting the planet if you need to get back in the _Tyr _and return for rearming or recovery. You can also radio in the _Spearhead _if you want to make an orbital strike against a large number of hostiles in one place. Major Houston?"

**Houston** (stands up)**:** "Alright ladies, you heard the colonel! Return to your quarters and study the data that will be sent in to your personal holomonitors. After that we'll prep the_ Tyr_ for launch, deploy at 1100 hours tomorrow, head for SR388, and kill anything that's not human…Step to it!"

At that, the marine leave the room and start getting prepped, unaware that their trip to SR388 is going to be a one-way ticket for chaos…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A day has gone by and at Galactic Federation Headquarters a security guard is sitting at his desk looking at surveillance images on multiple monitor—bored out of his mind; until the footsteps of a woman in high heels echoes down the hall. The guard looks up and sees a Caucasian woman in her mid-30's coming.

The guard presses a button and the image of a meeting room with Chairman Keaton and other Federation Council people appears on one of the monitors.

**Guard **(presses an audio button on the monitor)**:** "Chairman Keaton, sir."

**Keaton:** "Yes?"

**Guard:** "She's here."

**Keaton:** "Good, send her up."

**Guard:** "Yes Chairman, sir."

By now the woman is right in front of the guard's desk.

**Guard:** "Mrs. Stephanie Robinson, the other council members are waiting for you in the private meeting room."

**Stephanie:** "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie walks into the meeting room and everyone inside turns their attention to her. Keaton is at the head of the table and next to him is Vice Chairman Michael Donaldson (a Caucasian man in his late 30's).

**Keaton:** "Ah, good day Mrs. Robinson please take a seat and we'll get started."

Stephanie walks over to the far left side of the long and circular table and sits down.

**Keaton:** "Alright this meeting is now in session. First, I am sure all of you received the message from Mark and are aware of the many problems occurring on SR388. Let me go ahead and explain that it was unwise for me to send police officers there and that I still have my doubts about the Marines despite Colonel Dane's opinions. I will take your questions."

**Councilman Gorman Walker** (a Caucasian man in his early 50's)**:** "If you have doubts then why send Marines anyway?"

**Keaton:** "Because according to B.S.L. president Alexandr Powalski the metroids on SR388 are growing in power and number and if we ignore the threat it would only make matters worse. Metroids have become too dangerous for our comfort and must be eliminated."

**Councilwoman Shaneekwa Jackalina** (an African American woman in her 40's)**:** "Adding to what Gorman said, if the metroid threat is as dangerous as you're telling us, why send only a single unit of marines and not an entire battalion?"

**Keaton:** "Because the less lives we put at risk, the better. And it's better to have a small number of elite Marines who have seen many successful battles than many green marines."

**Councilwoman Mei Lana Shiashi** (a Korean woman in her late 30's)**:** "So you believe Dane's troops are truly up for the task? What if there are hundreds of metroids on the planet…or even thousands?"

**Keaton:** "If that is the case, then we'll need to destroy the planet SR388 itself."

At this, the whole room erupts will conversation ranging from agreement to disagreement and new suggestions that are all too numerous to hear clearly. All but one is talking. And in 30 seconds she speaks.

**Stephanie:** "What's the progress on the search for the fugitive Adam Malkovich?"

The room immediately falls silent.

**Keaton:** "…Well…There hasn't been any word of the manhunt ever since Malkovich stole the prototype exoskeleton and weapon system that Federation weapons labs were developing for B.S.L. at the Vesper Defense Outpost in the Alimbic Cluster. He's a ghost: he's everywhere and nowhere at the same time."

**Councilman Mike Sternwell** (a Caucasian man with a British accent)**:** "I say we need to invest a little more money in finding him before he slips away again."

**Councilman Hiroko Naguchi** (a Japanese man in his mid-40's)**:** "But with holo-posters showing his face in every Federation controlled planet and sectors, along with the 1 million money chip bounty on his head dead or alive, I'd say we needn't worry about investing anymore funding."

**Councilwoman Patricia Borstein** (an Australian woman in her 50's)**:** "With all that in place, it's obvious that the rouge is hiding in the sectors beyond Federation control."

**Councilman Jose Gurrero** (a Hispanic man in his late 30's)**:** "One would have to be crazy to venture into any sectors beyond Federation authority. There are worse things than Space Pirates out in those sectors."

**Councilman Tyrone Smith** (an African American man in his 40's)**:** "Not to mention it's a lawless free-for-all in those areas. It's literally a dog-eat-dog galaxy out there."

**Councilman Zachary McBride** (a Caucasian Scottish man in his early 30's)**:** "Well Gurrero, I'd say Malkovich is that crazy to venture out in those areas. He's bloody daft to have killed over a hundred people."

**Councilwoman Marjane Kaveh** (an Arabian woman in her late 50's)**:** "And with his superior combat experience, survival expertise, piloting skills, and intellect, Malkovich would offer quite a fight against any Pirates or bounty hunters that find him."

**Councilman Jarrell Stuart** (an African American man in his 40's)**:** "There's only one bounty hunter who'd have a chance against Malkovich: Samus Aran."

**Keaton:** "I highly doubt she'd be enthusiastic about taking out one her friends and former commanders, Stuart. She believes he's innocent."

**Councilman Jacques Philippe** (a Frenchman in his mid-30's)**:** "Oui, and what about you Chairman, sir? You were the one who defended him at the official trial after his arrest, no?"

All the council members lean forward and look at Keaton intently, eager for his response.

**Keaton:** "Well, I find it hard to believe that such a philanthropist like Malkovich would kill all those people. And he needed someone to defend him; no one else would so it had to be me."

**Michael Donaldson:** "Pardon me, but shouldn't we be getting back to the issue on SR388?"

Everyone nods and says various words of agreement, but before someone can talk there is a knock on the door.

**Guard's voice:** "I'm sorry for the interruption Councilmen and women, but I need to speak with Chairman Keaton."

**Michael Donaldson:** "This is a private meeting; we do not wish to be disturbed."

**Security guard:** "But Samus Aran is nearing Federation Headquarters."

**Keaton:** "Let him in."

Councilman Gorman Walker opens the door for the security guard.

**Keaton:** "Samus Aran still has a full day until she gets here…"

**Guard:** "Yes, but she decided to covert her remaining sublight fuel as warp drive fuel to lessen the time."

**Keaton: **"Samus Aran is almost here…this is perfect! Now I can send her to SR388 and withdraw the Marines!" (Frustrated with himself) "If only I'd waited a little longer arghhhhh…"

**Patricia Borstein:** "Chairman, sir, are you alright…?"

**Keaton:** "Yes I'm fine, but I have to go call Dane. Michael, you go and pay Samus her money and I'll give her new mission to her when I walk down to meet you."

**Tyrone Smith:** "What about us Chairman, sir?"

**Keaton **(Talking fast like he's on a coffee/caffeine high)**:** "Oh yeah. Um, this meeting is hereby adjourned. Thank you all for coming. Goodbye."

Keaton leaves the room quickly, leaving the Councilmen and women pretty confused.

**Stephanie:** "Well, bye everyone I might as well go back and take care of my five year old daughter."

After she walks out, the other people shrug and do the same.

XXXXXXXXX

In the command tower (the highest room) in the capital building Chairman Keaton gave many of the computer techs a startle by literally barging in like a madman.

**Keaton:** "Mark, I need you to put me through to the _G.F.S. Spearhead_ right now."

**Mark:** "What for Chairman, sir?"

**Keaton:** "There's no time for questions, just do it!"

**Mark** (jittery)**:** "R-right away Chairman, sir."

After pressing some buttons the main monitor lights up and the image of the _Spearhead's_ bridge is shown with Dane right in the middle.

**Dane:** "Oh…Chairman, sir. My Marines just landed on SR388 about 15 minutes ago and—"

**Keaton** (very serious)**:** "Listen colonel, I need you to contact them, tell them to abort mission, and get them back to the _Spearhead _at once. Do it NOW."

Given Keaton's sincerity, Dane doesn't argue. He nods to a communication operator who starts doing his task.

**Dane:** "Just for the record, why must we abort mission Chairman, sir?"

**Keaton:** "Samus Aran used her remaining sublight fuel as warp drive fuel and will arrive at GF HQ within the minute and I've decided she'll handle the problem."

**Dane:** "Very well…My boys and girls won't like it, but you are the Chairman; they'll understand."

**Communication operator:** "Colonel Dane, sir, video feed is inoperable but I have an audio uplink with Major Houston."

**Dane:** "That's good enough, put him on the speaker….Major, this is Colonel Dane."

**Houston's voice:** "I hear you sir, go ahead."

**Dane:** "I have been given new orders by Chairman Keaton for your whole unit to pull out and return to the _Spearhead_ immediately."

**Houston:** "We can't do that, sir."

**Dane:** "That's an ORDER, Major!"

**Houston:** "No, it's not like that Colonel, sir. We would if we could, but the _Tyr's_ engines are offline sir."

**Dane** (furrows his brow)**:** "How?"

**Houston:** "When we were in SR388's atmosphere and looking for a place to land, there was a sudden engine failure and we had to do an emergency landing. We tried contacting you but our comms were out as well. Specialist Angseth just got them back on line the moment you called us."

**Dane:** "Comm and engine failure…? Didn't your unit inspect the _Tyr _before takeoff?"

**Houston:** "That's what I'm trying to figure out sir…We all double checked the ship before heading out, and I personally inspected the engines. There was nothing wrong with them. All our weapon, navigation, radar, and reserve power systems were unaffected and are still up and running as we speak, sir. I…I think the engine failure was triggered by remote or a premeditatedly-planted computer virus."

**Dane** (thinking)**:** "_Someone sabotaged the Tyr…?_" (Aloud) "We'll worry about recovering the _Tyr_ later. I'll send an extraction ship to pick you all up."

**Houston:** "Roger that, sir. I'm sending you our coordinates."

The main viewing window of the _Spearhead's_ bridge goes to a holographic image of SR388 and red dot appears on the area marking the Marines' location.

**Dane:** "Coordinates received. We'll see you soon Major."

**Houston:** "Copy that Colonel, si—"

Gunfire interrupts Houston. The voices of the Marines that are near him can be heard by Dane as well, but the comm uplink starts to short out.

**Houston:** "What the hell's going on?" –zzzttttt-

**Exeter's voice:** "Hostiles, sir, they're" -zzzzt- "surroun"-zzzt-"ing us!"

**Crany's voice:** "There's a" -zzzt- "shitload of 'em, and man are they" -zzzt- "pissed!"

**Chris's voice:** "It's like they were" -zzzztttt- "just waiting for us, big bro!" –zzzzzztttttttt-

**Anthony's voice:** "We can't hol" -zzzttttt- "off out in the open, we gotta" -zzzztttt- "make for the caverns!"

**Reeves's voice:** "Awa" -zzzzzt- "ing orders, ma" -zzzzzzzzt- "jor!"

**Houston:** "Aright, fall" -zzzt- "in! Form a line"-zzzt- "and move toget" -zzzzt- "Short bursts" -zzzzztttttt. Zzzzztttttt "Fi" -zzzt- "re!"

Gun fire and creature screams/grunt are heard as the comm continues to experience more static, then goes off completely. Dane has a look of intense shock and worry on his face. He's so tensed out that he can't hear Keaton taking to him.

**Keaton:** "Dane? Dane…?...Colonel Dane!"

Dane shakes his head to get back into reality and looks at Keaton's image.

**Keaton:** "Don't send an extraction ship. It could also be rigged to short circuit. Not to mention your troops have just entered the caverns with many hostiles following them."

**Dane** (in a monotone voice)**:** "But Chairman, sir…they're in grave danger. They need help fast. I-I just told them they'd get pulled offa that rock…I can't just leave them behind like this—"

**Keaton** (screaming)**:** "_No more lives will be put at risk, Colonel!_"

At first Dane is reluctant, but moments later, he has a look on his face that is understanding and sincere.

**Dane:** (Very stern): "Yes Chairman Keaton, sir! I request that you send Samus Aran to SR388 as fast as possible to render _assistance_ for my Marines, _not_ extraction. I want my unit to work with her to ensure the extinction of the metroid species."

**Keaton:** "It will be done. What will you be doing, colonel?"

**Dane:** "Whoever sabotaged the _Tyr_ must be on the _Spearhead_. I'll find out who he, she, or they are and interrogate them. I'll give you a call once they're in my custody."

**Keaton:** "Alright, I'll leave that in your hands. Do whatever you have to in order to obtain the truth. The faster the better; so you can start with the 'rough stuff' if need be."

**Mark:** "Chairman, sir. Samus Aran's ship is on-approach."

**Keaton:** "Thanks Mark. I'll be down there shortly."

**Dane:** "Tell Samus, 'God's speed' for me will you Chairman, sir?"

**Keaton:** "I will Dane; God's speed to you as well."

The monitors go off and both men proceed to carry out what they talked about.

XXXXXXXXXX

Federation Checkpoint Space Station (on the Moon)

In the vessel radar, Samus's ship is on the screen.

**Check officer:** "Approaching ship identify yourself, tell us your purpose for entering Galactic Federation Headquarters, and transmit your clearance code."

XXXXX

Inside her ship Samus is wearing her Varia Suit minus the helmet.

**Samus:** "This is bounty hunter Samus Aran: ID number 13576. I'm here to receive my payment for my successful mission at planet Zebes. Transmitting my code now."

Like in _Metroid Prime 3_, a code input device retracts from above the pilot chair and Samus types in her clearance code.

**Check officer's voice:** "Code verified. Access granted. Welcome back Samus. You are cleared to proceed to the capital building via docking bay number 18."

XXXXXXXXX

Samus expertly flies her ship to the planet and into the docking bay. The ship's landing gear extends into the mirror-polished hanger floor. Needing to exit more formerly, Samus takes the elevator in her ship's "belly" rather than leaving through the top hatch.

**Samus **(when she's on the floor)**:** "It's payday."

She walks up to a docking bay worker who is waiting for her.

**DB Worker:** "Welcome Samus! Is there anything you need any of us 'grease monkeys' to do for you while an attendant leads you to the base of the command tower?"

**Samus:** "Yes, I need you to refuel my dreamboat for me: she's out of warp drive and sublight fuel. And give her a good wash too, she's pretty dirty."

**DB Worker:** "Consider it done."

He walks over to his colleagues and they all start working.

Samus continues to walk to the door on the far side of the hanger. Halfway there a female attendant meets her.

**Attendant:** "Greetings Samus, right this way please. Vice Chairman Michael Donaldson will be paying you."

XXXXXXXX

At the base of the command tower there is a small room where the attendant leads Samus. Michael Donaldson is sitting at a desk.

**Attendant:** "Vice Chairman, sir, Samus Aran has come to collect her pay."

**Michael **(gets up)**:** "Ah, yes. Hello Samus! I must apologize for Chairman Keaton not being here to give you your reward like usual, but he's already on his way. Oh, and I thank you on behalf of the entire Galactic Federation for eliminating the three Space Pirate leaders on Planet Zebes and the metroids they used to try and attack Galactic Civilization with."

**Samus:** "The pleasure was all mine, Vice Chairman, sir…Those two bastards and that one bitch got what they deserved."

**Michael **(reaches into his pocket)**: **"Well without further delay here's your reward: exactly 1 million dollars worth of money chips."

Michael hands the single chip containing the small fortune in Samus's free hand.

Samus looks at her reward and smiles.

**Samus:** "Well, time for a vacation; I need some much-deserved R&R."

**Keaton** (walks in)**:** "Before taking some R&R you have one more assignment, Space Hunter."

**Samus** (turns to shake Keaton's hand)**:** "Chairman, sir. What kind of assignment?"

**Keaton:** "There have been many incidents happening on the metroids' homeworld SR388. The metroids have been causing disasters to everyone who has been sent there. First it was a B.S.L. research vessel's crew, and then an elite team of the Federation's Interstellar Police/Patrol Force sent to destroy the metroids. There were no survivors in either case. The latter provided evidence that the metroids are evolving and able to shed their skin and become several times more deadly that your standard metroid. The GFIPF disaster also got B.S.L. president Powalski's attention and according to him, the metroids are growing in number as much as they are in power. I sent Colonel Dane's Marines to SR388 as well to finish the policemen's job, but we lost contact with them when they were under attack by the planet's indigenous hostiles.

"The situation is clear: the metroid species is too dangerous to be left alive and must become extinct at all costs. Here are your orders as validated by Colonel Dane himself: Go to SR388 and locate any surviving Marines. Don't extract them, but help them out to destroy every last metroid on that Godforsaken rock. If you succeed, the reward will be exactly 5 million money chips."

Samus raised an eyebrow at this, but remained silent.

**Keaton:** "Time is short: each moment we delay further puts the Marines' lives in danger. So get to your ship where further information will be relayed to you before you enter warp drive, and head for SR388!"

**Samus **(nods yes)**: **"Yes Chairman Keaton, sir!"

Samus then starts running back to her ship.

XXXXXXXX

Samus's footsteps echo on the steel floor of the docking bay as she beelines toward her ship as fast as she can without the Super Speed Booster.

**DB Worker:** "All done, Samus. That'll be $20.95 for fuel and $15.85 for the wash."

**Samus** (tosses a spare money chip in his hands while still running)**:** "Keep the change and divide it among your pals!"

When the worker looks down at the chip's amount he's shocked: it's 1 million dollars' worth!

**DB Worker:** "H-hold on this is too much—!"

But the only reply he gets is the sound and wind of Samus's ship leaving the hanger. He looks at the money chip again and smiles

**DB Worker:** "Woohoo! I'm gonna take my fiancé out to dinner tonight, baby!"

XXXXXXXXX

Now in space Samus begins setting her ship on a direct coarse to SR388.

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Samus, incoming transmission."

**Samus:** "Put in on the screen."

The main holoprojector lights up and Keaton's from the shoulder's-up appears in front of the pilot consol.

**Keaton:** "Samus we're sending you the coordinates of the Marines' vessel the _G.F.S. Tyr_. Land there and proceed with your mission."

**Samus:** "I read you loud and clear Chairman, sir."

**Keaton:** "Oh, and one more thing: Colonel Dane wants me to tell you 'Godspeed', Space Hunter."

Keaton vanishes and is replaced with the image of SR388 with the Marines' ship's coordinated shown as a red dot. Samus adjusts the flight path.

**Samus:** "Alright Claire, hit it!"

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Warp drive initiated in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Samus's ship enters warp drive and disappears into the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enough of all the talky-talk chapters! In the next chapter you all get what you've been waiting for! Samus arrives at SR388 to kick ass and chew bubble gum…and she's all out of gum. **; )**

Are there any Marines left or have they all been devoured by the creatures of SR388? Who and where could the traitor that sabotaged the _Tyr_ be? Will there be any Zeta or Omega metroids?

All the answers and more will be covered in the next action-packed chapter of Metroid II: Extermination!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the orbit of SR388, Samus's ship exits warp drive and starts barreling toward the planet. Inside Samus is in her Varia Suit without the helmet.

**Samus:** "I hope there are still some marines left or this'll be a very lonely trip…No offense Claire.

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "No offense taken Samus…Entering SR388 atmosphere."

Samus's ship glows red as it passes through the Thermosphere of the planet. The next instant it is breaking through the yellowish-brown clouds and heading towards the land.

**Samus:** "You're homing in on the _Tyr's_ coordinates, right Claire?"

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Affirmative Samus. We will touch down in 20 seconds."

**Samus** (gest out of her chair)**: **"Put the ship in hover mode and scan the landing site for any hostile organisms; I just got my ship cleaned and I don't want anything the smudge or scratch her."

Samus walks over to a closet and opens it. Inside and on a shelf is her helmet. She puts it on, presses a button under the left "cheek" which causes it to seal air tight.

**C.L.A.I.R.E.** (in the Varia suit)**:** "Chozo Varia Suit activated. Life Support online, Arm Cannon online, all systems nominal."

The ship descends vertically and slowly. It stops 5 feet from the ground and bobs up and down while hovering. It's right next to the _Tyr _as well. The top hatch opens and the heroine emerges.

**Samus:** "Claire, is the landing site clear?"

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Landing site is unoccupied."

**Samus:** "Alright then, let's kick some ass!"

At that, Samus jumps from her ship—doing a number of graceful flips while doing so—and lands on the ground with her arm cannon at the ready. She walks over to the _Tyr_.

**Samus:** "Claire, scan the _Tyr _for any survivors who might have come back up to the surface."

**C.L.A.I.R.E.** (after a 1.5 second pause)**:** "No life forms detected. However, there is an electronic system online behind a door on the _Tyr_."

Samus walks ups into the _Tyr_,via the ramp, and sees a closed door in the back. There is a hand scanner next to it that Samus uses. The door opens revealing a map station. She downloads it into her suit.

**Samus:** "Okay let's see…"

On her visor's HUD the map takes up the full length.

**Samus:** "It looks like this shows the places that the marines planned to visit. But my money says they're probably lost down in the labyrinth of uncharted tunnels."

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "There is an entrance to the cavern at the far right of your current position Samus, with a 94.87 percent chance of the logical path the marines took to escape any hostiles that engaged them on the surface."

**Samus:** "Then let's head out. If they haven't gone too deep into the planet we should come across them."

Samus walks over to the caverns' entrance, the hole is very large and has stalactites and stalagmites that make it appear like a giant and hideous mouth.

**Samus** (thinking)**:** "_Fitting welcome mat_" (out loud)**:** "Claire, combine Ice, Wave and Spazer Beams."

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Beams combined."

**Note****: Just like **_**Metroid Other M**_**, Samus has all her upgrades to begin with and needs merely to activate them in order to use them. And in relation to the **_**Metroid Prime**_** games, the Wave Beam can short out electrical systems, and the Plasma Beam lights things on fire; which means Ice and Plasma Beam cannot be combined in this fic (similar how the Spazer and Plasma Beams couldn't combine in **_**Super Metroid**_**).**

Samus walks into the cavern for about 2 minutes and hears roars.

Soon, 4 horntoads, 5 halzyns, and 3 tsumuries are running straight toward Samus.

**Samus** (scoffs)**:** "Hmm, I always gotta start off with the weak creatures first, don't I."

Using her combined beams Samus kills all the creatures…only to hear the sound of more roars deeper in the cavern.

Rather than wait, Samus runs ahead to deal with the new threats which turns out to be10 Yumees, 9 Mumbos, 7 gulluggs, 6 motos, and 8 pincerflies.

**Samus:** "Better…but still not what I'm here for, so screw you!"

Samus hurtles towards the monsters using her Screw Attack, staining the cavern with the blood and entrails that were once in the creatures.

**Samus:** "Claire, engage the Speed Booster; let's bust through anything that's in our way!"

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Speed Booster activated."

Samus runs through the cavern which slopes down into a hill and stops at the edge of a small cliff.

After jumping down, Samus sees a normal metroid on the ground.

**Samus:** "Finally, a challenge."

As she raises her Arm Cannon up to fire, an alpha metroid pops out of the now shedded skin.

**Samus:** "Freeze guns didn't work against these things; let's see if the same hold true to my Ice Beam."

After firing at the alpha metroid, it turned out to be the same case…and now the creature was angry.

**Samus:** "Hmph…try this!"

Samus fires five missiles at the metroid, the fifth making it splatter into little pieces.

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Well done Samus. I was able to scan it. It is, or _was_, an alpha metroid, the first stage of metroid evolution. It is rather strange however that, while it is immune to the Ice Beam, it is vulnerable to missile fire."

**Samus:** "As long as my ass-kicking missiles still work, I'd say this won't be too hard. Maybe this mission will be easier than I thought—"

Suddenly, an earthquake occurs and lasts for 10 seconds.

**Samus:** "What the hell was with that earthquake?"

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "I was unable to pinpoint the epicenter. Perhaps it is a regular occurrence."

**Samus:** " 'Spose so…But anyway, let's keep moving."

C.**L.A.I.R.E.:** "Samus, above you!"

A hellfish drops toward Samus, its sharp teeth chopping like crazy, but Samus freezes it in midair.

**Samus:** "Hmm, too bad I didn't bring a camera this'id make a swell photo…Oh well."

Samus then blasts the creature with another shot from her combined beams.

**Samus:** "Thanks for the heads-up, Claire."

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "You're welcome Samus."

**Samus:** "Alright Claire, gimme full manual systems; it's time I did some of the work."

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Acknowledged, manual systems activated."

The secret color-dial panel on Samus's Arm Cannon (like the one in _Metroid Prime 1 _if the player doesn't touch the controller, but let's Samus be) turns and Samus presses some buttons, selecting her Wave, Spazer, and Plasma beams to be combined. She then moves past the metroid skin and continues her journey.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next room has 3 platform-like rock formations above a pool of hot lava. Samus easily jumps on the platforms and avoids the lava, but something in front of her catches her eye: a door-hatch.

**Samus:** "Claire, wha'do yuh make of this hatch?"

**C.L.A.I.R.E.: **"It is just an ordinary hatch Samus; there is nothing unusual about it."

**Samus** (rolls her eyes)**:** "No duh, but what's it doing here? No sentient species inhabit SR388 because of the hostile organisms. So who built this?"

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Checking databanks…" (Pauses for 3 seconds)**: **"Scans indicate that this is the same hatch design of the Chozo. In fact, the Chozo once lived on SR388 centuries ago. There should still be some structures they built existing to this day...albeit ruins."

**Samus **(raises an eyebrow)**:** "Really? Huh, they never told me that during the time I was with them on Zebes."

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Perhaps they did not want you to know something about this place; a secret if you will."

**Samus:** "Maybe you're right…but I'm not getting paid to solve any ancient mysteries; anything else?"

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Unlike Zebes where the ruins are very strong, centuries worth of age, exposure to SR388's atmosphere and local organisms have weakened the ruins on this planet so much that most have been destroyed or are still in the process of deteriorating from a lack of maintenance. To be honest, it is amazing that this hatch is still standing here."

**Samus** (sarcastic)**:** "Thanks for the history lesson," (normal voice tone) "Now let's move out."

When Samus shoots the hatch to open it crumbles to the ground, but the tunnel beyond it is still accessible.

**Samus:** "Whoa…Damn Claire you were about this place; it's falling apart."

After passing through the "hallway" Samus enters a very tall room with Chozo hieroglyphics everywhere. Numerous platforms are also around and placed in a way that one could jump until they got to the top of the room. But Samus decides to be lazy and activates her Space Jump Boots, arriving at the top in a matter of seconds. She takes the passage in front of her (leading to the right), which happens to be a "lunch table" for 3 juvenile ramulkens and 30 infant moheeks feeding on a dead octroll.

**Samus:** "Out of my way!"

She incinerates the creatures with her combined beams.

**Samus:** "Ha, too easy."

There is a 10ft hole between Samus's current position and the pathway beyond it. Such a gap would be easy for Samus to clear, and so she starts space jumping—but forgets to activate her Screw Attack. 6 drivels fly up from below the hole—obviously trying to flee from something—and hit Samus, causing her to lose her momentum and fall.

**Samus** (yelling)**:** "Ooooooohhhhhhhh shhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiitttttt!"

She then disappears in the darkness while falling deeper.

XXXXXXXXXX

_G.F.S. Spearhead_

In the bridge a computer technician (an African American man in his late 20's) has just finished going through the security files pertaining to the crew aboard the ship. Dane approaches behind him.

**Dane:** "Have any luck finding the traitor, Ensign Justin Barkley?"

**Justin:** "No colonel, sir. At the time when every crewmember, including myself and the marines, started serving on the _Spearhead_ not one soul has made any secret deals or accepted any bribes from any organization outside the Federation, or even by the Federation itself. So whoever sabotaged the _Try_ has no affiliation with this ship, sir."

There is a pause in which Dane's face shows frustration…then something comes to his mind and he has a good idea.

**Dane:** "Forget the _Spearhead_, look up any mission files about the _Tyr_; I wanna know where she was before meeting with the _Spearhead_."

**Justin:** "Yes sir."

After a bit of typing, Justin finds exactly what Dane was looking for.

**Justin:** "It says the _Tyr _was doing reconnaissance on every planet in the Alimbic cluster 4 months ago. Then it refueled at the Vesper Defense Outpost and went to planet Scylla in the Messina System to put down a Space Pirate raid."

**Dane:** "The Vesper Defense Outpost…4 months ago…...Isn't that the time when the outlaw Adam Malkovich stole the exoskeleton and weapons prepping to go into mass production for B.S.L.?"

**Justin** (in complete realization)**:** "Yes sir…It all makes sense now, sir!"

**Dane** (nods in agreement)**:** "The bastard hacked into the _Tyr's_ engine and comm systems to stage the malfunction, stole the armor and weapon, disappeared, and then activated the engine and comm failure by remote! Clever son of a bitch…"

**Justin:** "But how would he know about Operation Exterminate 4 months before it happened, sir?"

**Dane:** "He didn't. He just waited for the perfect time to put human lives at risk; to help the metroids he get an easy meal. Well, it'll be the last time he'll pull off something like that!" (Looks at the ship's captain) "Captain Malcolm!"

**Malcolm:** "Admiral, sir?"

**Dane:** "Set a course for planet Norion; we need a small fleet and fighter escorts to journey into the wild regions of space and locate Malkovich before he strikes again. And get me an uplink to Chairman Keaton!"

The _Spearhead _changes course and enters warp speed, bound for Norion."

XXXXXXXX

Back at SR388 Samus ended up falling for a full 2 minutes, and while she lands hard, both her training with the Chozo and her Varia Suit help her survive it with ease.

**Samus** (while getting to her feet)**:** "Woo. That was one hell of a fall…" (Mumbling) "I hate heights…"

Now standing up Samus notices an alpha metroid looking right at her from 20 feet away. She brings up her Arm Cannon.

**Samus:** "Die you monster."

As her finger tightens on the trigger inside her gun, the alpha metroid sheds its skin, immediately turning into a gamma metroid.

Samus manually switches to her scan visor and scans the creature.

**Samus:** "Gamma metroid eh…? Eat this!"

Samus fires her missiles, and while it causes damage, it doesn't even slow down the evolved metroid which is 3 feet away from Samus in a heartbeat. It uses its "lightning bolt attack," stunning Samus.

**Samus:** "Shit…can't move!"

The gamma metroid wastes no time; it grabs both of Samus's arms and legs—one metroid leg per Samus's limb—and holds her tightly as if she is frozen in the middle of a jumping-jack position.

Samus is totally helpless; unable to move or use her arm cannon. The gamma metroid drools, its saliva pouring like a waterfall on Samus's armor. It chomps its mandibles twice, the shotgun-pump like sound being the last thing Samus will ever hear, and opens its mouth wide.

Suddenly, machinegun fire blazes out of nowhere, hitting the metroid in the back. The creature immediately drops Samus and turns 180 degrees to face its attacker…it's Major Houston!

**Houston:** "Target acquired, FIRE!"

The Marines fan out and shoot the gamma metroid, causing blood to splatter from its wounds while it roars in pain.

The largest one steps forward…he has a plasma gun.

**Anthony Higgs: **"Outta the way, save your ammo people!"

Anthony shoots the metroid right in the forehead at the same time Chris Houston fires a mini rocket. At one instant it is a gamma metroid, the next instant it explodes into a pile of blood and flecks of organs.

**K.G.:** "Hostile eliminated; area clear!"

**Smythe** (scoffs)**:** "I'm getting sick of these spider metroids…"

**Note****: A friend of mine always called the Gamma Metroids "spider metroids" due to their multiple legs and round bodies, and I do the same in this fic.**

Samus stands up and the Marines point their guns at her…all but one.

**Samus:** "Don't shoot!"

**Anthony** (the only one who didn't aim at Samus)**:** "Well fuck me sideways…How the hell did you wind up here, Princess?"

**Samus:** "Anthony?"

**Houston:** "Person, identify yourself."

**Samus:** "I'm galactic bounty hunter Samus Aran. I was sent here under Chairman Keaton's orders to help you."

**Crany **(lowers gun)**: **"Thank Christ…"

**Anthony:** "Yeah, princess here was always one hell'uv'a fighter. And her time with the Federation made her better."

**J. Brode:** "You know this person."

**Anthony:** "Hell yeah, we used to serve together in the G.F. Army back in the day…I saved her ass a couple'a times too."

**Samus **(walks over to Anthony and lightly punches him in the chest)**:** "Yeah right. And by the way how many of you are left?"

**Chris:** "There were 22 of us, now there are only 16."

**James** (in melancholy)**:** "Yep, Reeves, Milligan, Haley, Denys, Brouda, and Huxley are dead."

**Lyle:** "At least they took a lot of metroid bastards with 'em."

**Angseth:** "Did you fly to this hellhole to get us out of here?"

**Samus:** "No, I'm here to help you blast all the metroids to hell."

**Exeter:** "What do you know about killin' metroids?"

**Samus:** "Well, for starters, I blew 25 metroids to bits on planet Zebes along with the subterranean Space Pirate base. The pirates were planning to use the metroids as bioweapons to attack all of Galactic civilization."

**Crany:** "Hold up, you're saying you took out an entire Space Pirate base alll...by...yourself?"

**Samus **(Matter-of-factly)**:** "Yup. That was just a Monday for me."

**Crany:** "Nah, you're just dicking with us. Not even the _Spearhead_ could take out an entire Space Pirate base, much less one person…"

**Angseth:** "Holy shit Crany do you know who you're talking to? This is Samus Aran, the greatest bounty hunter in the whole damn cosmos! She's never failed a mission or rejected one; show her some fuckin' respect!"

**Samus:** "You seem to know me, Ms.….?"

**Angseth:** "Angseth. Specialist Angseth. And yeah, I'm a pretty big admirer of yours."

**Benet:** "So how'd you kill metroids on Zebes?"

**Samus:** "The good 'ol 'frozen-pop method': froze 'em with my Ice Beam," (fires beam) "then blasted them with missiles." (fires a missile)

**Monz:** "What kind of armor suit are you wearing?"

**Samus:** "A modified Chozo exoskeleton called the Power Suit, but the version I'm wearing now is the Varia Suit."

**Monz:** "Chozo?"

**Samus:** "Look, I don't have time to explain my life's story. We need to keep moving and kill any metroid we see."

**Houston:** "Hey, slow down Samus, you don't just start giving out orders, I'm in charge here. Besides, I'm used to being thanked when I save someone…" (points at one of the many piles of gamma metroid remains)

**Samus:** "I'm not used to being saved. I can take care of myself."

**Houston:** "So we noticed…"

**Samus:** "I wasn't expecting that metroid to use lighting as an attack. This is all new to me."

**Triplette:** "I thought you said you knew how to deal with metroids?"

**Samus:** "The ones on Zebes were standard metroids; they couldn't evolve…And you are?"

**Triplette: **"Specialist Triplette."

**Samus:** "And by the way, how much ammo do you guys have left."

**Houston:** "Not very much, we've been trying to make our way back to the _Tyr_ to reload, but it's a fucking maze down here."

**Samus:** "You don't need the _Tyr_; my ship has microfactories to produce any amount of ammunition of any sort. It's right next to the _Tyr_. I can lead you all to the surface too, Mr…?"

**Houston:** "Major Armstrong Houston, but I prefer Houston. And these fine people are my squad of kick-ass Marines."

The Marines take time introducing themselves to Samus. Afterword's, Samus looks back at Houston.

**Samus:** "Alright, Houston, wha'do yuh say?"

**Houston:** "Sounds like you've got a plan, Samus."

**Crany:** "Screw just reloading, how 'bout getting us outta here?"

**Samus:** "No can do. The orders for me to help you only, not extract, came from Colonel Dane. Besides, my ship won't fit 17 people."

**Houston:** "Who says we're leaving, Crany? And if the Colonel wants us to stay here then we need to complete our job because we've never abandoned a mission either."

**Samus:** "Sound like we share some morals Houston."

**Houston:** "I guess we do, Samus. Here's the deal: We're all gonna work together to wipe out the metroid species, but I am in charge of commanding my Marines. You lead the way to your ship and take out anything that gets in our way. Agreed?"

**Samus:** "You got it. Just don't slow me down."

**Houston:** "Squad follow in formation, you know the drill. Samus, take point. Let's move like we got a purpose!"

**Marines:** "Yes sir!"

As Samus leads the way some Marines are a little skeptical about her.

**Veroni** (whispering to Benet)**:** "Do yuh think we can trust thing person?"

**Benet:** "Right now she's our only source of ammo. But trust her if you want. As for me, I don't trust anyone, that's why I'm still in one piece…"

**Smythe:** "Shut up and keep moving."

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the front of the line Houston is questioning Samus.

**Houston:** "You know where you're going?"

**Samus:** "This is my first trip to SR388, but I have a map in my H.U.D." (Stops and refers to the map) "This way."

**Houston** (thinking)**: **"_A woman who knows her way around_ and_ who can kick ass...my kinda gal_."

They arrive back at the tall room were the Chozo hieroglyphs are, but things have changed slightly.

Unbeknown to Samus, the ruins still had an active countermeasure system, but years of neglect have dulled the system down to where it perceives anything as a threat. Now the walls are covered with Wallfire robot drones that retracted from their hidden panels as soon as Samus left the room.

**Houston:** "Samus, you drop down below and take out the drones on the right flank, we'll work our way down one platform at a time and destroy all the ones on the left.

**Samus:** "Then I'll be seeing you soon."

Samus jumps off, aims downward, and fires at all the wallfires on the right, followed closely by the Marines.

**Houston:** "Everyone okay?"

**Exeter:** "We're all good, Major."

**Houston:** "Then let's keep moving…Samus, how much further 'till we reach your ship?"

**Samus:** "We got two more big rooms to cover and a lot of hiking upward after that…And just out of interest, have you killed any metroid yet besides the gamma that attacked me?"

**Brode:** "Yeah, I'd say about 12. But they don't go without a fight."

**Samus:** "12? I'm impressed…Before I got here I seriously didn't think any Federation weapon could penetrate a metroid's tough hide."

**Exeter** (holds up his gun)**:** "These are the latest weapons developed by Federation Weapons Labs. Particle beam-enhanced .50calibur rounds will penetrate and kill anything. And mini-rockets provide a better ass-kicking effect than grenades…How about your arsenal."

**Samus** (smiles smugly): "I thought you'd never ask…This Arm Cannon can fire a variety of laser beams with infinite ammo; no recharge required. My default Power Beam isn't much," (fires Pow-beam) "But with a charge beam, I can increase the power of every shot. (fires a charge shot)

"The Spazer Beam fires 3 thin lasers like so," (fires S-beam) "Widening my beam in the process.

"The Ice Beam fires lasers streaming with ice," (fires I-beam) "Instantly turning anything into a Popsicle.

"Next is the Wave Beam," (fires W-beam), "a powerful laser that can shoot through walls and short out electrical systems.

"And last but not least, my favorite and strongest beam: The Plasma Beam." (Fires Plas-beam) "This superheated laser can penetrate multiple enemies, turning anything I hit into a smoking pile of ash. I can combine my beams in a number of ways as well, dealing extra damage.

"I have 3 missile systems too, all with homing abilities. A standard missile launcher as a default" (fires missile) "But when I wanna hit 5 targets at once, I have the Seeker Missile," (charges the seeker and fires it). "And for the piece of 'la resistance' I have the Super Missile," (fires Super Missile which destroys a chunk of the pathway's wall) "which has 5 times the power of a normal missile. One is more than enough to kill anything that moves, but for some larger and more powerful lifeforms, it may take more."

**Brode:** (whisltes "fiuuuuuuuu'): "You got enough fire power to take on an army!"

**Samus:** "The Space Pirates on Zebes learned that the hard way; lucky for you that you're all on my side."

**Angseth** (to Crany)**:** "I told yuh she'd taken out a Space Pirate base single-handedly."

**Crany** (nods yes, but is still dumbfounded at the sight he has seen): "I believe it now…Hell yeah…"

**Samus:** "I'll also put on my Smart Weapon feature, that way none of you will be hurt if one of my weapons misfires, it'll just glance off your armor…Of course a Super Missile will give you a big bump, but that's better than being blown to bits…But I can go ahead and assure you that I never misfire…"

**Lyle:** "That's what I like about you Samus; when you're around we got nothin' to worry about."

**Veroni:** "Anything else you got in that armor?"

**Samus:** "Well…"

But she is cut off when a roar comes from behind.

**Houston:** "Get ready!"

**Samus:** "Wait, Major. Leave this to me. Don't waste your ammo."

**Houston:** "Good point…Squad stand down; let Samus through."

**Samus:** "Claire, scan it when it's in range."

**Brode:** "Who the hell's Claire?"

Before Samus can answer, an alpha metroid comes flying in fast. Samus fires one Super Missile and it blows the creature into a hundred tiny pieces…literally.

**Chris:** "Damn…you kill metroids good, Samus."

**Samus:** "No prob; it's what I do…...You asked me something Brode?"

**Brode: **"Yeah, who's Claire?"

**Samus:** "That'd be Computer Linked Artificial Intelligence Reference Electronics; my armor computer since I first got the Power Suit.

**C.L.A.I.R.E.** (Out loud—via audio speaker that allows one's voice to be heard when using an armor suit—so everyone can hear her)**:** "I take much enjoyment in the name Samus has given me. It would be quite an inconvenience to state my full name. It is a pleasure to meet you all by the way."

**Samus:** "C'mon, we've still got some ground to cover."

XXXXXXXXXX

After a few more minutes of walking, they have arrived back in the lava room.

**Samus:** "Can you guys jump far with those suits?"

**Anthony:** "Hell yes, Princess. There not as advanced as yours, but still advanced…well, for _human_ technology anyway."

**Samus **(grins at Anthony's remark)**:** "Alright; see you on the other side."

Samus space jumps across the entire area and lands on the passage on the opposite side.

Anthony snickers a bit while most of the Marines are staring wide-eyed.

**Triplette:** "Whoa!"

**Maurice:** "I've gotta get me one of those!"

**Anthony** (to Maurice)**:** "Keep dreaming, man."

**Crany** (speaking up so Samus can hear him)**:** "Tryin' to be a show-off? Well, watch this!"

Crany gains some running distance and leaps past 2 of the 3 platform-like rock formations, landing on the third. More marines do the same.

**Samus:** "Not bad."

As he is jumping to the ground next to Samus, a screek pops up from the lava, catches Crany's leg in its beak, then drags him back under to his fiery death!

**Angseth:** "HOLY SHIT!"

**Chris:** "CRANY!"

**Veroni:** "Behind us!"

Another screek jumps up and fires a large bullet-shaped projectile from its mouth that hits Monz, giving Maurice and K.G. enough time to kill it.

**K.G.:** "Got 'im! You okay Sarge?"

**Monz:** "Yep, it just felt like a rock being thrown at me by a T-shirt bazooka at ball games."

**Smythe:** "Here comes the one that killed Crany!"

**Samus's voice:** "Gang way!"

Samus jumps right on top of the screek and freezes it with her Ice Beam. Veroni then shoots it into little ice balls.

Down the tunnel opposite of the group, the sound of roars fills the entire cavern with an ear-piercing volume…the hostile organisms from SR388 are far from finished.

**Houston:** "Let's get the hell out of here, NOW!"

**Samus:** "Follow me!"

The group runs out, followed by swarms of gawrons, gravitts, senjoos, seerooks, and glow flies.

**Triplette **(looks over his shoulder)**:** "Oh God, they're getting closer!"

Samus stops running and turns around.

**Houston:** "Samus, what the hell are you doing?"

**Samus:** "I'm through running form small-time pests! It's time to _kill 'em_!"

In a barrage of missiles and beam shots Samus lays waste to all the creatures that were literally filling up the passage behind the group.

In the front of the line, Veroni stands, amazed.

**Veroni:** "Ho—ly SHIT! Fucking-A Samus! FU-CKING A—laragghgh!"

An alpha metroid show up from behind, biting Veroni'shead off and siphoning his energy from the open neck in seconds.

**Angseth:** "FUCK! Not Veroni too!"

**Anthony:** "Chew on this you _ugly bastard_!"

The squad fires at the alpha metroid. Its tusks are blown off and land right in its eyes, blinding the wounded creature. Then a couple more .50 rounds strip the skin off its exoskeleton and turn its guts into mincemeat.

The Marines breathe heavily for a few seconds.

**Triplette** (Yelling in anger)**:** "God dammit! The metroids are killing us one by one—Like they fucking want us to suffer from the loss of our friends!"

**Houston** (screaming in hatred)**:** "Fucking monsters! _Fucking metroids! _I'm gonna kill _each and_ _every one of you_ godless _**cock-suckers**_!"

**Samus:** "Houston, please! I can't have you or your troops go into pieces yet! There will be a time for revenge yet. We're almost at my—"

**C.L.A.I.R.E.** (out loud)**: **"Warning! A large number of hostile organisms are approaching ship. Commencing hull armor lockdown. Confirmed: organisms are metroids. At least 50 are converging on the landing site."

**Samus:** "Shit! We gotta get there ASAP!"

**Houston:** "You heard her ladies, let's double time it!"

The group quickly runs out of the cavern…unaware that they are running right into a trap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

With one more passage to go before arriving on the surface, a gamma metroid appears in front of the group.

**Samus:** "Die!"

2 super missiles take out the creature, clearing the path ahead.

**Benet:** "There's the opening!"

Aside from the light and open air, the group sees Samus's ship—along with 15 alpha metroids and 15 normal metroids around it. There are 20 gamma metroids gathered around the _Tyr_.

**Chris:** "Shit…they're blocking off both sources of ammo."

**Houston:** "Okay people, here's the plan: We'll storm out of the cavern and into the open on my signal. We'll try to make it to the _Tyr_ first since we need some instant clips. Once that's done we focus on eliminating all the metroids. I recommend using burst, or selective-gun barrel fire to take out the metroids, not fully auto. We gotta make every shot count. And everyone fights; Samus can't kill them all. If you run outta ammo, yell 'I'm out' and get behind Samus; forming a circle near her when more people run dry. Got it?"

The Marines nod in agreement.

**Houston:** "Alright, let's do an ammo check. I've got half a clip left and a full one."

**Exeter:** "One full clip."

**Smythe:** "Half a clip."

**Anthony:** "Same as the Major; one half, one full. And I can only use my plasma gun once since it takes a long time to charge."

**Houston:** "Then use it only as a last resort, Higgs."

**Anthony:** "Yes Major."

**Maurice:** "Half a clip."

**Benet:** "One full clip."

**James:** "Likewise."

**Lyle:** "Half a clip."

**K.G.:** "One full."

**Chris:** "About a third of a clip and a full one."

**Angseth:** "Same as Chris."

**Brode:** "2 full clips. You guys know me: I never run out of ammo."

**Monz:** "One half and one full."

**Triplette:** "Ditto."

**Samus:** "85 normal missiles and 20 super missiles."

**Houston:** "You take out the spider metroids Samus while we handle the smaller ones."

**Samus:** "As you wish...Major."

**Houston **(Smiles at Samus's calling him that)**:** "Okay…Do or die time…Ready?"

The group brings their weapons up and get in running positions.

**Houston **(screams)**:** "Kill 'em ALL!"

The group burst out of the cavern and fires furiously at the metroids. The 10 of the regular metroids and half of the alphas are dead within seconds while Samus has already taken out 5 gammas…but all are unaware of the creatures with greenish-orange "metroid vision" looming overhead.

**Angseth:** "I'm out!"

**Monz:** "You know what to do!"

**Samus:** "Get behind me!"

**Triplette:** "I'm out too! Goin' towards—Ooofff!"

An alpha metroid drops right on top of him and chomps its mandibles twice—only to have them shot off by Brode. Blood spews from the wounded metroid which recoils from the pain, giving James a clear shot at it. A couple more bullets are shot and the creature's dead.

**Triplette:** "Thanks for the assist guys!" After that, he heads to Samus.

While she moves to let Triplette in the circle, Angseth catches a glimpse of something that is _not_ good.

**Angseth:** "Oh, shit! There's more coming out of the cavern!"

Samus and a few Marines who aren't occupied with a target turn to the cave and see at least 20 more metroids—12 normal and 8 more alpha—coming into the landing site. The alphas turn toward the regulars and make a few short screech sounds. The regulars move out in the open while the alpha's, strangely, stay put as if observing their underlings carry out their "orders"…maybe stand guard, or possibly, to keep their prey from running back into the cave for safety.

**Samus** (thinking)**:** "_FUCK! They set a trap! They _actually _set…A…TRAP! They've even got _leadership _among themselves!_"

**Maurice:** "Dammit! We need that ammo NOW, Major!"

**Houston:** "Higgs, Chris go to the ship and grab those ammo crates! K.G., Benet, give 'em an armed escort!"

The plan works quite well and K.G and Benet plow all the metroids in Anthony's and Chris's path into bloody pieces of dismembered body parts and organs…but as Anthony and Chris are moving up the ramp, they freeze when 3 gamma metroids and 2 alphas are in their way.

Chris brings up his gun to fire, but has to eject an empty clip. He swears while Anthony whips out his plasma gun.

**Anthony:** "Suck the life-force outta this you fuckers!"

XXXXXXXX

In the microseconds it takes for Chris's gun to empty the clip and cock in a new one, one of the gamma metroids sees the ammo cartridge as it pops out of the gun. It then looks at some full clips near a box filled with some more. At the same time, another gamma metroid has its eyes fixated on Anthony's plasma gun. The eyes narrow, then both gammas bark some more "metroid talk" to those near it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Right as Anthony's finger squeezes the trigger, all 3 gamma metroids get in a straight line. The plasma gun rips a large and bloody hole through the first one, killing it, while the second one's tough hide absorbs the shot and gets gravely injured; the third is unharmed…until Chris's .50Cal rounds rip its face and head in half.

**Chris:** "Not clever enough, metroid bastards."

Anthony and Chris both have a smirk on their faces—

–Only to be instantly turned into a look of horror as the site of the two alpha metroids which have crushed and torn apart the ammo crate into bits with their mandibles!

**Anthony **(in rage and disbelief)**:** "NO MOTHER FUCKING WAY!"

**Chris:** "SHIT!" (On comm): "Big bro, the metroids have destroyed the ammo crates!"

**Houston's voice:** "Are you…fucking…SEROIUS?"

**Anthony:** "You betta believe it as bad as it is, Major!"

Outside the ship, Monz, Lyle, and Maurice are out of ammo and have formed a circle around Samus. Sensing that their prey is weakening, 4 of the 8 alpha's guarding the cave entrance head toward the circle. Samus makes quick work with 2 of the alphas but the others evade her and grab both Maurice and Lyle. Samus fires two Seeker missiles at the metroids, but is too late to protect Lyle whose head is chomped off right before the missile hits the creature. However, Samus _is_ able to save Maurice—

—Who is snatched up by a gamma metroid and taken away.

**K.G.:** "Maurice!" He aims his gun at the metroid, but Houston smacks K.G.'s arm to the side.

**Houston:** "Don't: the fall will kill him!"

**K.G.:** "That_ metroid_ is gonna kill him, Major!"

**Houston:** "It would have done that already…...it wants him alive for the moment."

**K.G.** (lowers his gun in realization)**:** "…Yeah…You're absolutely ri—AHHHH!"

Two alpha metroid grab him in both arms with their mandibles and fly off with him too.

Smythe raises his gun to fire—At his current height, K.G. would survive the fall—but nothing happens when he squeezes the trigger.

**Smythe:** "Oh fuck, I'm out! We can't hold out much longer, Major!"

Houston is about to respond when he catches a glimpse of something: Brode is busy shooting a gamma metroid while an alpha metroid is coming close.

**Houston:** "Brode, on your right!"

**Brode** (fires a mini rocket to finish the gamma)**:** "I'm on it, Major!" He then fires three more rockets to kill the alpha metroid.

Brode then notices two regular metroids approaching him at opposite angles. Exeter shoots one while Brode gets the other. Unfortunately, Exeter runs out of ammo.

**Exeter:** "This isn't good, Major! There are too many metroids!"

**Anthony: **"Captain, heads up!"

Exeter looks above to see a normal metroid dropping down toward him, but Samus takes it out.

**Anthony:** "That'a girl, Princess. You should win a medal of honor for 'always firing at the right time to save a fellow colleague's ass while blowing metroid's to pieces'. Of course, you'd get a silver medal; I'd take home the gold."

**Samus:** "Why's that?"

Anthony's only response was a quick burst of gun shots right at Samus's head. She ducks out of the way—the bullets missing her by inches—as a fountain of blood, flesh, mandible bits, and flecks of eyeballs rain above her, followed instantly by an alpha metroid carcass.

**Samus:** "Dammit, Anthony! You could've given me a warning at least…"

**Anthony **(acting completely innocent)**: **"Hey, you and your pretty face are still alive, Princess. Besides, my smart weapon feature was on." He winked.

**Samus** (in a cheerful, yet dark tone)**:** "Well, just keep in mind who pissed off who when the last thing you hear in a dark alley before you get a broken nose is, 'Remember me at SR388?' "

After hearing the comment, Anthony laughed.

XXXXXXXX

By now there are no more regular metroids; only 6 gammas and the 4 alphas guarding the entrance are left. And they're through toying around…

XXXXXXXX

One of the gamma's darts at James, uses its lightning bolt attack to paralyze him, then grabs him and takes him away before anyone can do something.

Brode is firing a barrage at the alpha metroids near the entrance, when the unthinkable happens…

**Brode** (paralyzed in shock)**:** "Oh shit…I…I…I-I'm out…I'm fucking out of ammo. I never run out of ammo. I _NEVER _RUN OUT OF AMMO!"

Brode is so distraught that he doesn't notice the single surviving alpha metroid coming straight for him. Anthony squeezes the trigger on his .50cal, only to discover he's out too.

Not even thinking, he dashes toward Brode, and gets his plasma gun ready—but it's still not charged yet. He keeps running regardless.

The instant the alpha metroid opens its mandibles Anthony gets in between it and Brode. The alpha bites Anthony in the leg and holds on, carrying Anthony away.

XXXXXXXX

Samus had been busy dealing with one of the gamma metroids when she caught a glimpse of Anthony being taken up by the alpha metroid.

**Samus:** "Oh shit…ANTHONY! NOOOOO!"

She would have fired, but the alpha metroid was too high, making any attempt to shoot it a fatal fall for Anthony.

**Houston** (who has only one bullet left)**: **"Samus! Samus!"

Samus is brought out of her trance of regret and loss for one of her closest friends only by Monz tapping one of her armor's shoulder-balls.

**Samus:** "Wha—?"

Monz points at Houston.

**Houston:** "Samus, how many missiles do you have left?"

**Samus:** "I'm out of super missiles! I only have 8 normal missiles left…and it takes about 12 to drop a gamma metroid!"

Unfortunately, there are still 4 gammas left and all the other marines are out of ammo.

**Houston** (so afraid that he's speaking in a matter-of-factly tone)**:** "Not good. We're screwed…We are fucking screwed!"

XXXXXXX

The gamma metroids, though infuriated with the deaths of so many of their brethren and unspeakably hungry, decide to take their time and intimidate their meals before eating. They figured out that their prey is now relatively defenseless and out of options…Even if the one bearing the scent of Chozo blood has any more firepower left, she cannot stop a simultaneous attack form 4 gamma metroids.

The gammas fly in a circle like sharks would in water. They get closer and closer. Then, strike—

—At the very instant an Imperialist sniper round slugs one in the belly/nucleus, blowing it's body into tatters.

XXXXXXXX

**Monz:** "WHOA! Where the hell'd that come from?"

While the group of survivors all look—even the gammas—only one person finds the source.

**Angseth** (pointing)**:** "Look, up there!"

All eyes are now fixated on something in the distance. Another Imperialist round is fired—giving away the attacker's location to the metroids—and when it fades out, everyone can see a figure standing on a cliff near the landing site wearing a power suit nearly identical to Samus's Varia Suit except it's blue in color with a black visor and is slightly a little more bulky, and wielding an arm cannon exactly like Samus's.

**Note**** (AND A SPOILER, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK): This is Houston Armstrong's armor from **_**Nintendo Power's**_** Super Metroid Comic if any of you want to go to Wikitroid and see the picture.**

**Samus** (In a happy tone)**:** "That armor…it can't be…!"

**Brode:** "Samus, watch out!"

Samus turns to see one of the gamma metroids lunging at her with its mouth wide open.

The blue-armor person fires another Imperialist round right into the metroid's mouth. It's internal organs are scorched by the laser's fire as the head explodes like a watermelon being hit by a car-sized space craft doing Mach 1.

One after the other, the last 2 gamma metroids chomp their mandibles twice and start flying toward the person as fast as they can.

The person presses a switch to flip open a color-dial panel on the arm cannon and presses an orange button.

When one of the gammas get close enough the arm cannon fires a charges Magmaul shot, lighting the metroid on fire. The person then quickly hits a green button, and begins firing a volley of Battlehammer shots, the blast radius hitting both metroids. The burning gamma is killed very shortly after the first few shots, but the last one is not going down as easily. The battlehammer, while damaging it, does nothing but slow down the infuriated creature which is only 20 feet away from the blue armor person and closing.

The blue armor person presses another button, this one being purple, and starts charging the weapon.

The gamma metroid is now in range to do its lightning bolt attack…but it never gets a chance to use it when 3 Jundicator shots simultaneously blast out of the arm cannon's charged shot. The super-cold plasma shots penetrate straight through the metroid which now has three large holes in its body, but the shot is so cold that it freezes the blood that would normally come out of the wound.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having been exposed to cold temperatures from the_ inside_ of its body, the gamma metroid falls to the ground, barely alive. It coughs ice cubes containing frozen blood out of its mouth…...along with its freezer-burned-looking stomach, liver and one lung. It continues to breathe raggedly, but has enough remaining strength to look up. The arm cannon's barrel is centimeters from the metroid's head.

The blue armor person then charges up the jundicator one more time and fires…only this time, the gun emits a sphere of frozen energy around the shooter (**Note****: like Noxus in **_**Metroid Prime Hunters**_) that freezes the gamma metroid. The person then blasts the metroid into ice shards with a single missile shot, ending the creature's wretched life.

XXXXXXXX

Having witnessed the person on the cliff take out the metroid in style, the group near the _Tyr_ yells in celebration and victory…all but Houston and Samus.

**Houston:** "Samus who is that, your partner?"

**Samus:** "No, I work alone. That's—"

Samus and the celebration are abruptly interrupted by another earthquake; the suddeness of the phenomena knocking everyone to the ground.

**Benet:** "Whoa! It's happening again."

**Houston:** "Nobody move, stay together."

When the 10 second earthquake is over, Triplette looks back to the cliff, and notices the blue armor person is nowhere in to be seen.

**Triplette:** "Hey, where'd that person go?"

**Masculine Voice:** "Right here."

Everyone looks up to see the person in blue armor on top of the _Tyr_.

**Person** (at Samus)**:** "It looks like our paths have crossed yet again…Eh, Lady?"

**Samus** (happy)**:** "Well I'll be damned…...Adam!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That's right folks, Adam Malkovich is gonna be in the story from here on out!

But he isn't Samus's partner-in-bounty hunting, so why's he on SR388?

Also: What's happened to Maurice, K.G., James, and Anthony?—Are they dead? And if not, what purpose do the metroids want them alive for?

Those answers are for me to know and for you all to find out in the next chapter of Metroid II: Extermination!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Adam Malkovich jumped down from the _Tyr_and walks over to Samus; leaving the marines rather confused.

**Samus:** "I haven't seen you since that time we raided the Space Pirate weapons depot on the planet Naishii, how'd you get here?"

**Adam:** "Flew in my ship…duh."

**Samus** (slyly)**:** "Oh, you mean the ship that you built after copying my starship's blueprints?"

**Adam:** "Now's not the time to argue about plagiary; besides, you owe for saving your butt…again."

**Samus:** HA! Bullshit, this is the second time you've saved me versus the five times I've saved your ass—"

**Houston:** "Um, I don't mean to interrupt you two people's 'reunion', but who the FUCK are you?"

**Adam:** "Biological Space Labs, Special Countermeasure Task Force operative, Lieutenant/Colonel Adam Malkovich at your service, Major Armstrong Houston."

**Houston:** "You know me?"

**Adam:** "Who doesn't know about the squad of Marines led by Colonel Dane? So no introductions are required. All of you have made a name for yourselves in some ways or another. My career is just not as active as it once was since I joined the BSL SCMTF."

**Smythe:** "Wait a minute, the elite SCMTF squad that was going to intervene was recalled in favor of our unit, so what're you doing here?"

**Adam:** "I used to be a general in the Galactic Federation Army, which is where I met Samus, and trained her. After I got bored from missing the action, I became sort of a freelancer who'll work for either BSL or the GFIPF from time to time."

**Samus:** "Yeah, this man (taps Adam's chest) is my best friend. He's one hell of a fighter too; just like me."

**Brode:** "Those were some fancy weapons you were using. What kinda heat are you packing in that armor?"

**Adam:** "BSL has been working on this prototype power suit for quite some time. They modeled it after Samus's as you can obviously see. The suit can operate in any environment, recharge energy, and packs enough firepower to make the wearer a one-person army. And the weapons are state of the art, but I'll go ahead and put my smart weapon feature on so there will be no trouble.

"First and foremost is the Volt Driver," (Fires VD) "which shoots a ball of energy with limited homing ability that can do big damage to organic life forms while shorting out electrical systems as well.

"You've already seen my Magmaul," (fires) "which fires an energy ball of molten lava that deals serious damage with a single shot, but sets targets on fire with charged shots.

"Now this puppy, I actually nabbed from the Space Pirate weapon depot on Naishii: the Battlehammer," (fires BH) "Powered by a small nuclear reactor that produces a sphere of powerful energy with a large blast radius.

"You've all seen this next one too, the Judicator, that spits out super-cooled plasma. It has two different charge shots modes: One fires 5 normal lasers at one like so."

When Adam fires the weapon the 5 shots bounce off some rocks, surprising many of the marines.

**Adam:** "Oh! Shit, I forgot to mention that it ricochets. Where was I…...Oh yeah, the second charge shot mode emits a sphere of cold energy that freezes anything surrounding me in a 10 foot circle." (Fires the sphere shot but everyone is protected due to the smart weapon feature) "As you witnessed my, 'fine work' with that gamma metroid, this weapon is so cold that it freezes a target from the inside-out, and is so powerful that even an evolved metroid will turn into an ice cube. Lady here (points at Samus) has an ice beam, but the Judicator is far more versatile and several times more deadly….No offense, Lady."

**Samus:** "None taken."

**Monz:** Why do you call Samus, 'Lady'?"

**Adam**(Grins)**:** "Why not? She's a woman, is charming, and it's a fitting title." (Looks at Samus) What'dya say: any objections, lady?"

**Samus** (sticks her left thumb up)**:** Hell (sticks it, down) no."

**Brode:** "What else do you have in that exoskeleton?"

**Adam:** "Oh yeah. Next up, the Shock Coil," (fires SC) "Federation Weapons Labs have been working on this baby for quite some time. It fires a concentrated beam of high-density Neutrinos that suck the life energy out of any target, organic or machine. It's piss-poor at a range, but a real mother fucker up close. There are two things that I like most about this weapon: first, it automatically homes in on my target, so all I have to do is squeeze the trigger and let it take care of the rest; no aiming required. My second favorite feature is that when the weapon drains my target's life energy, the syphon generator in my arm cannon adds up to my energy tank."

**Triplette:** "So, you're saying that it heals you while sucking a target dry."

**Note: Like Sylux in _Metroid __Prime __Hunters_**

**Adam:** "That's it; just like a metroid. Now this next one—"

**Exeter:** "Whoa, whoa, whooooaa. Before you go on, Mr. Hotshot, how did a Federation weapon end up in BSL hands?"

**Adam:** "Oh, well the Shock Coil was perfected about a month ago and has gone into mass production two weeks after that. And BSL President Alexandr Powalski signed a contract with Federation Weapons Labs that gave BSL the leftovers."

**Exeter:** "Two weeks ago…? The Federation would have issued that weapon to our unit, so how come this is the first time I've heard and seen this weapon?"

**Adam:** "You should probably subscribe to the _Galactic __Gun __Association _holo-magazine; they usually give the info of a weapon-in-production long before the prototype is complete."

**Exeter** (raises an eyebrow quizzically)**:** "I _am_ a subscriber of the _GGA_."

**Adam** (points): "Look, Captain Exeter, you want me to finish up my weapon inventory so we can get on with the mission or not?"

As Adam explains about his missile launcher (similar but less powerful than Samus's), Exeter beckons Smythe to come next to him. He taps the cheek area of his helmet to indicate for the two of them to switch to a private comm frequency so no one else can hear them.

**Exeter** (whispering)**:** "Lt. Smythe, run a profile check on Adam Malkovich…I think I've heard that name before…and if I remember right, it wasn't something good."

**Smythe** (whispering)**:** "Yes, captain."

Smythe removes his gun from his arm to free his right hand and begins to type on his wrist gauntlet (on the left arm). He opens up "Profile Search", types in Adam Malkovich, and then hits "Search."

At this time, Adam is finishing up explaining his arsenal.

**Adam:** "And last but not least, probably my favorite weapon, the Imperialist (fires it) "A very powerful sniping laser with a range of 20 kilometers, great accuracy, and a hell of a kick. The zooming site appears on my HUD and lets the laser be adjusted accordingly to allow maximum damage at any range. A body shot is usually more than enough to kill most hostiles, a headshot…well, you do the physics. The biggest downside is that it has a very slow rate of fire, 5 seconds between each shot, and the laser takes a while to dissipate, which can reveal my location to any sentient race, or semi-sentient like the metroids.

"All my weapons run on universal ammo and different weapons will drain a certain amount, but with 1000 UA rounds, I'd say I'm prepared for anything."

As Adam was finishing up the last sentence above, Smythe's Profile Search yields its results. For some odd reason, most of the information is restricted, but after some quick hacking, Smythe finds the information he needs.

**Smythe** (muttering in bewilderment)**:** "Oh my sweet God…"

He then beckons Exeter over to his position so he can have a look.

**Exeter** (also muttering in bewilderment)**:** "Ho-ly shit."

The two look at Adam, their eyes glaring. Exeter nods at Smythe who reattaches his gun. The two of them switch back to their normal comm channel as they walk over toward Adam.

**Exeter:** "So, Adam, you never told us why you're here yet, care to explain?"

**Adam:** "BSL left a huge mess on this planet—the metroids—and I'm here to help all of you clean it up."

**Exeter:** "Oh, BSL eh? You know what _I _think that acronym should stand for: Bull Shit Liar!" (Points at Adam) "Smythe, give everyone else the details."

**Smythe** (while pressing a button to enlarge and project the text he found in a 3D holo-image so all can see)**:** "Take a good look everyone; it says here that Adam Malkovich is a wanted and highly dangerous criminal responsible for the murder of approximately 145 BSL scientists, and 300 SCMTF troops. Not to mention that he stole that exoskeleton along with the weapons from the Vesper Defense Outpost. Oh, and he has a one million money chip bounty on his head, dead or alive."

**Adam** (defensive)**:** "Whoa! Now hold up, _that_ thing you're reading is the bullshit liar, let me explain!"

The marines ignore him as they continue reading the information. After 10 seconds of skimming, the marines look at Adam, cock their minirocket launchers (which they all still have a few rounds left in), and start running at Adam. Samus tries to step in and help but the marines reach Adam first and pin him against a crate next to the _Tyr_.

**Angseth:** "You son of a bitch! 9 of our squad mates are dead and 4 are MIA, all because of you! YOU released those evolved metroids in the first place!"

**Adam:** "NO, just let me explain!"

**Houston:** "Squad, smart weapon features off. Those who have minirockets left, prepare to send this bastard to hell…he's more than earned it!"

**Samus** (walks up to the marines)**:** "Stop it!"

**Brode** (looks over his shoulder at Samus)**:** "You've got no authority here… '_Lady!_' "

That did it. Samus grabs Brode, shoves him to the ground—getting the marines' attention while doing so—and aims her arm canon right in his face.

**Samus:** "Claire, disengage smart weapon feature!"

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Smart weapon feature offline."

**Exeter** (yelling)**:** "What the hell're you doing?"

**Samus** (ignores Exeter and talks ominously at Brode)**:** "NO ONE calls me 'Lady' except Adam! GOT THAT!"

All of the marines except Houston and Monz (who are still keeping their guns aimed at Adam) aim at Samus.

**Samus:** "Let Adam go _right __now_,or so help me God, I _WILL _shoot!"

**Benet:** "You shoot Brode, we shoot you!"

**Samus** (scoffs)**:** "Go ahead; your pussy minirockets won't even scratch my Varia Suit!"

**Triplette:** "Let's find out!" (Aims at Samus)

**Houston:** "Squad, stand down and do as she says."

**Exeter:** "But Major…!"

**Houston:** "That's an _order_! Too many of our friends have died already, and I don't wanna lose anymore soldiers, so all of you STAND DOWN."

The marines reluctantly put their guns down and Houston and Monz release Adam.

**Houston:** "Adam…Explain everything about your crimes and tell the TRUTH."

**Adam** (nods in appreciation)**:** "Alright. First thing's first, I _did _lie about BSL manufacturing this suit and the weapons that go with it; I _did_ steal them. But not everything I said was just a story. I _was _a general in the Federation Army which is where Samus became one of my soldiers. But after a…"

Adam pauses and glances at Samus who he knows is going to have hard time with hearing this again.

**Adam:** "…Disastrous rescue mission that cost the life of my little brother Ian, I…took it all out on whisky and bourbon the evening we arrived back at Federation HQ. I was drunk…So drunk that my pyromaniac problem that I had suppressed since I was a teen resurfaced, and I…broke into the fuel gel storage in the Federation Training Academy and lit it…"

**Monz:** "So _you__'__re_ the guy that started the infamous GTA fire. Damn, I always thought some Space Pirate insurgents did that."

**Adam:** "That was the cover-up…Like I said, I was drunk.

"Anyway, the Federation kicked me out and I was dishonorably discharged…But that didn't stop me. I was still dedicated to protecting the people of the Federation, and since my father was the high ranking BSL military officer, he got me a spot in BSL's Special Countermeasure Task Force."

**Note: All readers should use their imagination to picture the following flashback as Adam speaks ;)**

**Adam:** "After some serious questioning and vowing to not drink on or off duty ever again, I got my first assignment: There was word that a new species had been discovered on SR388—the metroids. It was me and the other 1000 SCMTF troops to protect the scientists and assist them in gathering up the metroids. It took us 4 long weeks, and we lost 700 great men, but we searched every nook and cranny on this rock and captured the total number of 50 metroids that were on the planet. Half were to be transported to Federation HQ, but the freighter had no more warpdrive fuel left, and you all know that SR388 is VERY far from GF HQ; a 1 month journey without warpdrive. The remaining 25 metroids were to be studied in a low-atmosphere BSL Research Station dubbed the 'Sky Station'."

**Exeter:** "Which was where you killed all those people, ya homicidal maniac…"

**Adam** (glares at Exeter)**:**"You have a really bad habit of interrupting people, don't you Exeter? So just shut the hell up, 'cuz I'm not done telling the truth about my so-called 'crimes.' You can say whatever you want after I'm finished, got it!"

Exeter restrains his anger and continues to listen.

**Adam:** "As I was saying, I went to the Sky Station with all the scientists as they began studying the metroids. Both the experience of capturing the metroids, and seeing them very pissed off since they were now behind containment fields, made us all afraid of the bastards' power….Except for one person…

"Head Researcher, Dr. Madeline Bergman, was fascinated by the metroids' brutal methods of hunting and feeding. She said that the creatures 'spoke' to her, and she was hell-bent on finding everything there was to know about them. She became fixated with the creatures; obsessed with the creatures. But at first, the research was safe and beneficial to science. Whatever information about metroids on the Federation database was the product of the Sky Station's research. Then one day, one scientist discovered that metroids have the plausible possibility to evolve. The scientists concluded that a standard metroid's average lifecycle was approximately 45 standard years, and the age for it to naturally evolve into an alpha stage was 75. Because of the 30 year age gap, it was basically impossible for a metroid to even come close to evolving on its own.

"Madeline Bergman didn't simply become more obsessed, she became _possessed _by the metroids. She told everyone on the station that the metroids were begging for her science to help them evolve. Everyone agreed to help, including the remaining SCMTF troops. The whole station; except me. In a way, I can understand why they would want to learn more about the evolutionary stages of metroids: new scientific breakthroughs, new theses to prove and to challenge older ones, new research techniques, new scientific methods. But they were shortsighted. Though they never intended, nor viewed their efforts as bioweapon development—since that would be strictly against Federation law—they never saw all the horrible possibilities that could happen like I did. Long story short, every last person on that station was seeing the scientific opportunity of a lifetime, while I was seeing monsters…Powerful monsters…nearly unstoppable monsters…...Monsters that could threaten the whole cosmos…

"From that point on, the research on the Sky Station took a twisted turn into madness, and evil. Hell, it wasn't even research, it was experimentation. I personally warned Dr. Bergman of what could happen if the metroids evolved and got loose; because first off, my personal philosophy is, life, no matter what form it takes in this often cruel universe of ours, should _never_ be tampered with. And secondly, past experiences have taught humans one simple thing: never fuck with nature because when you do, nature will immediately and deliberately start fucking with you. Dr. Bergman ignored me off course, and continued to ignore every day when I came back to her with a new possibility of what might happen if she and the BSL researchers kept playing 'Mad Scientist' with the metroids. God be my witness, even Alexandr Powalski encouraged the experiments to continue, and wrote a blank check for all of Dr. Bergman's needs. I soon figured out if no one on that god forsaken floating deathtrap would listen to me, the Federation would. I tried to sneak out, but some scientists never sleep, even on a holiday.

"Since my 'attempt to leak false information of a simple and innocent scientific process' as the Federation database would call it, Dr. Bergman was furious and authorized all SCTMF officers on the Sky Station to shoot me on sight if I just as much try to take a piss without her permission first. She also stepped up security measures by programming the system to allow only researchers access to comms via handprint or retinal scan. So I had no choice but to cooperate until I could try to sneak out again, because if I died, there would be no one to expose the truth of the illegal experiments the scientists were conducting. I just endured as they compelled me to watch the experiments and the effects they had on metroids.

"The scientists used gene altering experimentation to alter the metroids' DNA. Since the beginning, growth acceleration was ruled out since it was ineffective; therefore, the scientists mutated the metroids' cellular makeup to where they no longer depended on age to evolve, but on the amount of life energy they drain from life forms."

**Chris:** "So that explains why there's so many of them that are past the standard stage; the more they eat the more they evolve…"

**Adam:** "Yep. And it was for that reason that the scientists sent many teams of the SCMTF to the surface in order to collect food sources for their 'pets.' The metroids' ravenous hunger was something I'll never forget…All they did was feed; and there was no limit to their appetite. In 2 hours, they had already sucked 3,000 local life forms dry, and the SCTMF found it pretty difficult to keep up with the metroids' hunger…

(Takes some deep breaths as his post-traumatic stress from the mere memory of the event reminds him of the fear) "Every single second, I prayed to God that I wouldn't become one of the food sources due to my 'insubordination' for trying to tell the Federation about the chaos that was just begging to happen. In 1 week, there were 10 alpha metroids, 6 gamma metroids, 4 zeta metroids, and 5 omegas."

**Angseth:** "Wait a second, what are zeta and omega metroids?"

An uneasy silence fills the landing site as everyone's attention turns to Adam. Even Samus moves closer to hear this new information. Before talking, Adam looks at everyone's eyes, one by one, to make sure they're all listening intently to what he's about to reveal.

**Adam:** "I wouldn't call it luck; I'd say that God himself has been on your side so far."

**Benet:** "What'dya mean?"

**Adam:** "Zeta and Omega metroids are the 2 most powerful stages of metroid evolution. You would all be dead if you encountered them without my help."

**Houston:** "What do they look like?"

**Adam** (while typing a computer panel on his arm cannon)**:** "You'll see, and don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, Adam's arm cannon emits an enlarged 3D hologram of a Zeta metroid that rotates 360 degrees.

**Exeter** (shocked)**:** "Holy shit…"

**Monz** (ditto)**:**"Sweet Jesus…"

**Triplette** (ditto)**:** "What in God's name…?"

**Adam:** "God had nothing to do with this creature; BSL decided to play God so he could take a break. Zeta metroids are bipedal, 10 foot tall metroids that somehow lose their ability to fly."

**Note: Though Zeta and Omega metroids can fly in _Metroid __II_, in this fic, they can't (And I was never a fan of their ability to fly anyway, and the Omega in _Metroid __Fusion_ couldn't fly which is what I'm basing this part on)**

**Adam:** "But what they lack in flight, they gain in running speed. The average zeta metroid can jump 25 feet in the air, run 50 mph, and 80 mph for a short period of time. Their hide is stronger than an alpha or gamma's combined. Not only do they have sharp jaws, but razor-sharp claws the size of energy knives (14 inches). They also have the ability to spit out a highly corrosive enzyme to start predigesting their prey before consumption. As for the omega metroid…"

Adam presses a button on his arm cannon that makes it emit an image of an omega metroid. The site of it causes the marines and Samus to gasp and shudder in horror.

**Adam:** "They get a…'growth spurt' that makes them 20 feet tall. And while they're running speed is much slower than their preceding evolution stages, they can still leap 15 feet forward or backward in the blink of an eye. The sheer size is enough to send most creatures running their asses off, but the power of this monster is overwhelming. Their claws are 3 feet long and are sharper than energy swords; one swipe, and you're dead. Their hide becomes even stronger in this stage: so strong, that it's like the armored hull of the _Tyr._"(points at the ship). "It also has the ability to spit out a corrosive enzyme, this one being even stronger than a zeta's." (Shrugs) "But why do that when it can swallow a human being whole—doesn't even bother to chew."

**Samus:** "You should tell them more about the Sky Station Incident, Adam. They still think you're a murderer."

**Adam:** "Thanks for reminding me, Lady. By the second week, the number of metroids on the Sky Station had doubled."

**Smythe:** "How'd they increase their numbers?"

**Adam** (pauses for a bit)**:** "There is one final stages of metroid evolution—more powerful than any other stage combined…There was this one metroid on the Sky Station that was different from the rest. It was more ferocious, more powerful, and more aggressive. The scientists' studies revealed that it was a female metroid, and it seemed to bond with the genetic experiments on the cellular level; allowing it to evolve faster. One day, Dr. Bergman discovered this metroid had shed its skin while it was in the omega stage…and it became the Queen Metroid: the progenitor, matriarch, and nature-given leader of the metroid species. I have no holo-image of the Queen since all info on it was deleted from the BSL and GF database. But I can go ahead and tell you that the creature is a _massive_, quadruped metroid with a height of 20 feet, and length of 36 feet. Like its two predecessors, the Queen can't fly, but is one incredibly strong, resilient, nasty-tempered bitch you NEVER wanna fuck with. The Queen Metroid can lay about 5 eggs a day; each of its offspring capable of evolving…"

**Houston:** "Aw, shit."

**Chris:** "Fuck yeah on that, big bro…"

**Adam:** "Now, back to the Sky Station Incident. Three days after the metroid became a queen, we heard Space Pirates had attacked the freighter en route to Federation HQ, stole all the metroids, and took them to planet Zebes. But thanks to Lady here (points at Samus), those metroids were destroyed.

"On the Sky Station, however, Dr. Bergman went madder than she already was. She believed the Pirates were coming for the metroids on the station too. I can only guess how it all happened, since I was not in the restricted sector where the queen was kept at the time. But what I do know is that Dr. Bergman went to the Queen's pen, and deactivated the containment system for the whole station. Humph, I bet Bergman believed her 'pet' told Bergman to let her and her brethren from their prison so they could be free…like I said, Bergman was out of her god damn mind.

"In any case, once the containment fields were offline, just as I had predicted and warned every _fucking __day_, all hell broke loose. The metroids went absolutely berserk. They slaughtered every person they laid eyes on in a blood thirsty rampage and thanks to the scientists' experiments, no weapon onboard the station did shit against the monsters in their evolved forms. Evacuation started as the death toll rose to over half of our personnel; 1 minute and 45 seconds after the containment fields were lowered. Everyone was heading to the docking bay or escape pods, but I knew too well that the metroids didn't just want to eat everything; they wanted out…all of them _wanted __out_. And they would follow the scientists who were leaving, and spread throughout the cosmos. So, in order to save humanity from a metroid outbreak, I went to the operations room and set the station on a collision course with a nearby volcano on the planet's surface. I planned to grab the research data with the 2 minutes I had before impact so I could expose the scientists and BSL…and with the numerous human body parts all over the place, I could use a scientist's dismembered hand to access the data. But right as I was nearing the station's central computer core, an alpha metroid spotted me and I had no choice but to run for the emergency deck and hop in a small one-man starship. I made it out moments before the station crashed into the volcano…

(Pauses to take a deep breath and exhale, putting his left hand on his helmet in distraught): "Something that I had learned from my time on the Sky Station was that the metroids know nothing of feelings, conscience, or mercy…They survive because they're cruel, cold, and heartless. It was for those reasons that I decided to not leave the planet immediately. I took pleasure in watching the entire Sky Station burn and crumble into pieces, along with all the metroids on it…I thought the nightmare ended at that moment, but I was wrong…the nightmare only just started.

**Houston:** "So, you're saying that you never killed those 445 people?"

**Adam** (sighs from the exhaustion of having to retell such an awful experience)**:** "My hatred for the 150 scientists, and the 300 SCMTF troops for supporting and following along with the 'mad science' will _always __remain_…But I would never kill any of them, nor wish that they die by the wrath of the monsters they intentionally created… (Pauses for 3 seconds) not even Dr. Madeline Bergman…Because you see, I love my human species with all my heart, and would never kill one of my own, even if he or she tried to kill me…Hell, that's the reason why I joined the GF Galactic Army in the first place: to protect human lives, not take them."

A silence falls among the people for a few moments. Then, it's broken.

**Exeter** (scoffs loudly and bitterly)**:** "Bull…SHIT! We all know that you're just trying to cover your ass, make us feel all sentimental for you, so we won't kill ya. Well 'philanthropist,' we're not stupid. Hell, with the way you told your long and amusing lie, I know for a fact that you _rehearsed_ telling it so you could find the proper tone of voice to sell it in the best way that would come across as truthful."

Adam clenches his teeth. He had heard too many people he had tried to convince say something very similar, TOO MUCH and for TOO LONG. He had always bottled up his anger before, but the cocky, sly, and mocking way Exeter responded made all Adam's anger reach its boiling point…Now, Adam was deadly pissed.

**Adam**(soft)**:** "…Alright. I. Have. (Screaming) _Had __it_ with you judging me based off the god damn database logs! You wanna know WHY your buddy's computer says all that bullshit?" (Speaks at a normal but angry volume) "Because the 5 surviving scientists nabbed the research data as soon as the metroids were loose, and escaped with it. Knowing it would be the end of their careers and the end for BSL if the Federation saw the data, so to cover theirs and BSL's asses they (Yelling) _fucking __**CRUCIFIED **__**ME!**_ They shifted the blame to the one person who knew what their research would cause! Since I was the sole-surviving SCTMF operative, it made their influence much stronger and made it easier for them to say to the Federation that I led a mutiny with the other 300 SCMTF soldiers and forced the scientists to conduct the genetic experiments! That I threatened to kill any scientist that refused to play mad doctor with the metroids! That I released the metroids on the station just to see how fast it would take them to wipe out an isolated installation 'in the name of science'! Christ, they even went as far to claim that I was the one who said the metroids 'spoke to' rather than Madeline Bergman!" (Points at Smythe's wrist computer): "That there, is the lie that the scientists put on the Federation database!"

Adam breathes heavily. Sweat is on his face inside his helmet, which causes the sensors inside to automatically activate air-condition that quickly dries him up.

**Benet:** D'you _still_ expect us to believe any of that bullshit you told us is true?"

Adam tilts his head to the right, presses a button in the center of his helmet, and right above the reinforced glass of his visor, so his visor opens up, revealing his face.

**Adam** (calm, but forceful)**:** "Not a single, mother fucking word. Because _NO __ONE_ except, Lady, ever has. For 2 years I've tried to explain the truth—to the Federation High Command, then BSL president Powalski, and then regular, yet influential, people—but no one believed my side of the story…Just like all of you" (points at the marines, moving his finger in a horizontal line so each marine gets pointed at). Christ, you wanna know who placed the 1 million money chip bounty on my head? (Screaming) "_**MY**__**…**__**OWN**__**…**__**FATHER!**_ After the scientists framed me, my father would rather trust them than his own son! He despises me more than anything in the cosmos!"

Adam takes another deep breath and lowers his voice, but still speaks in a pissed off tone.

**Adam:** "I know none of you marines will believe me cuz you'd never understand all that I've been through after the trial. With my face on every holo-poster in every planet under Federation control, I have to live as an outcast. I can't even go to some back-woods, shit-hole-of-a-planet to buy a bottle of water since I'm the most wanted man in the whole mother fucking cosmos! None of you, not even Samus, can imagine what it's like to have the GFIPF on my tail every single day! I've had to eat things that would make a Space Pirate puke to avoid starvation! It's been just a fight to survive!"

**Exeter:** "I still think all that's bullshit, and nothing you can throw at me will convince me otherwise."

Adam was so absolutely sick of Exeter at this point that he _had_ to get some satisfaction by hitting the marine where it hurt the most: his ego.

**Adam:** "Do I look like I give a shit about what you think! Besides, I know marines are too stupid to change their opinion, so I'm just wasting my breath."

This caught all the marines' attention.

**Exeter**(pissed off)**:** "What did you just say?"

**Adam:** "I mean, c'mon, did any of you think of how low of a survival rate this mission would have in the first place before agreeing to accept this mission? Even if Dane ordered you all to go, I know the guy, he'll always change his mind if his soldiers know it's a mission too difficult to accomplish. But none of you had second thoughts did ya? There's a big difference between following orders, and flat out stupidity. And if there's one thing I hate more than soldiers who follow orders blindly, it's stupid soldiers."

**Triplette:** "I know you didn't just say that!"

Although Adam knows Triplette heard him, the relentless criticizer in him was already in full swing. Now, Adam was compelled to keep insulting the marines.

**Adam:** "See. That's how much of a dumb dick you are; can't even remember what I said 2 seconds ago! And by the look at the weapons you're all using, I 'd say they're brand new, eh?" (Adam didn't wait for an answer). "I bet you all came down on this rock just to play with your new toys and show off! No wonder most of your squad is dead."

**Houston** (yelling): "THAT'S IT! I've had enough you, ya sonuvabicth! (Cocks a minirocket) Marines, pick a body part to blow off and fire on my order!"

As the marines get ready, Samus starts charging her plasma beam; however, Adam not only refuses to raise his own arm cannon in defense, he doesn't even twitch,

**Houston:** "Any last words, murderer?"

**Adam** (calm)**:** "Been having a tough time killing metroids?"

There's a pause of nothing but dead silence for a few seconds.

**Houston** (annoyed)**:** "Hold your fire! (Sighs in defeat and lowers his gun) Yes, we have."

**Adam:** "Wanna know how to kill 'em in just 4 or less shots?"

**Houston:** "What're you getting at, Adam?"

**Adam:** "Nothing is invincible. Not even the genetic experiments the Sky Station scientists performed created unstoppable metroids. While there, I knew that if I survived, I'd have to note the weak points on the evolved metroids' anatomy. I got them all up here" (taps his head to indicate in his brain) "You kill me, and none of you will get of this alive…I bet you all have had a hard time getting around in the caverns below too."

**Chris:** "Damn right we have."

**Adam:** "Well, if you…_believe_, what I said, then you might recall when I told you how the 999 other SCMTF troops and myself searched every inch of this rock in order to capture all the metroids. It was a 24/7 job doing that, and I'm a living nav computer when it comes to SR388; I know this hell hole like the back of my hand. You let me live, you'll all avoid getting lost in the caverns until you're eaten by a metroid, or too old to move anymore. If you kill me, well, you're all shit outta luck." (Pauses to sigh) "Sometimes…I actually wish I was dead, given all the shit I've been through since BSL framed me. It's better to die than live a life of constant pursuit, with no food, no water, no family, nor friends besides you Lady, as a result of crime I _never __fucking __did!_"

**Exeter** (courteous, but ridiculing at the same time)**:** "Sooner than ya think, asshole. I'll end you're suffering!"

With that, Exeter shot a minirocket that hit Adam in the chest and he fell to the ground. In rage, Samus shot Exeter three times with her power beam in the chest as well, but had already set the laser intensity to a low level to where each shot just hit him hard to the ground, not kill him.

**Samus**(enraged)**:** "You fucking bastard!"

**Adam**(coughs and sits up)**:** "Lady, it's alright I'm fine. My armor 's not even scratched."

No one seems to pay attention to what Adam said. They're all to fixated on the tension going on between Samus and Exeter.

**Exeter** (also enraged)**:** "You bitch! You fucking shot me dammit!"

Houston aims his gun…...at Exeter.

**Houston:** "And I will too if you don't calm the fuck down!"

All the marines are taken by surprise at what Houston just said, especially Exeter.

**Exeter** (aghast in anger and confusion)**:** "Major? What the fu—!"

**Houston** (yelling)**:** "The man is trying to help us and you try to _kill __him_?"

**Exeter:** "Fuck me sideways, are you on HIS side, Major?"

**Monz**(as distraught with Houston's actions as Exeter)**:** "What's wrong with you, Major?"

**Benet**(ditto)**:** "You actually _believe_ that lying sack of shit?"

**Houston** (glances at Benet)**:** "I never said I did! (Focuses on Exeter) "Now, you better clean up your act, corporal, RIGHT NOW!"

**Exeter:** "But if you don't believe him, then why're you—Wait a minute, 'corporal'? (yelling defensively): "You knocked me down to corporal?"

**Houston:** "Open your mouth one more time and you're a private!"

**Chris:** "Why bro? Why are you defending Adam?"

**Houston:** "Cuz I don't give a fuck if he committed those crimes or not! All I care about is completing this mission and walking away from it alive! He's willing to help us despite all our threats, and his bitching about what he's had to endure, and I think we shouldn't kill him."

Adam rolled his eyes when he heard Houston mention him bitching about his life after the Sky Station Incident…But Houston was right. Adam fully realized, now, that he really was taking out all his anger on the marines. Sure, Exeter deserved to be insulted, but even he wasn't responsible for creating the life Adam was forced to live in, much less any of the other marines.

**Adam** (thinking)**:** "_Damn__…__I __guess __Exeter __was __right __when __he __called __me __an __asshole_."

At this point, Houston had walked next to Adam and extended his left hand to help him up, but as soon as Adam was on his feet, Houston kept his gun aimed on him.

**Houston:** "Just so you understand, I _still_ don't trust you."

**Adam:** "I'm used to it."

**Houston:**"But you know the metroids?"

**Adam:** "Yes."

**Houston:** "And their weak spots?"

**Adam:** "Yes."

**Houston:** "And you know your way around this planet?"

**Adam:** "Yes."

**Houston** (lowers his gun and turns to face everyone else)**:** "We got ourselves a map and a person who know about evolved metroids more than anyone standing here. Now I understand how you all must feel towards him. Maybe he _is _lying about some of the shit he said, but I say we give him a chance to prove himself before deciding to kill him, just to see if he's not all talk and bullshit."

All the marines lower their heads in defeat, except for _Corporal_ Exeter, but he keeps quiet nonetheless.

**Houston:** "Bottom line, we need him alive." (Turns back to Adam) "Now Adam, if the Sky Station crashed into a volcano, how are any metroids still alive?"

**Adam:** "If you promise to chain that son of a bitch" (points at Exeter) "to the ground like the dog of war he is, I'll tell ya."

**Samus:** "It would be my pleasure."

She walks over to Exeter and speaks in a dark, threatening voice.

**Samus:** "If you do as much as tighten your grip on your gun, I'll slice your head off!"

A 4 foot energy sword erupts from Samus's arm cannon and she holds it inches from Exeter's neck. Exeter's eyes widen in fear.

**Samus:** "Who's the 'bitch' now, captain? (Matter of factly so as to rub it in more) "Oh wait, I mean, _corporal_."

Adam smiles smugly, and says in his mind, "_Damn, __do __I __looooove __you, __Samus._"

**Adam** (out loud)**:** "You were saying, Houston?"

**Houston:** "Since there are still evolved metroids on this planet, do you think some of them survived the Sky Station crash?"

**Adam:** "That's one way to think about it. Maybe some died, and some didn't. But I know for a fact, that the Queen Metroid definitely survived; no doubt about it. Otherwise, there would be fewer than 50 metroids on this planet. So yeah, if they keep reproducing and we don't destroy the source, galactic civilization will be in peril."

**Houston:** "Criminal or not, you come with us."

**Adam:** "Not so fast, Major Houston. If I help you all destroy the metroids, all of you have to do something for me."

**Houston:** "Name it."

**Adam:** "I expect three things from each and every one of you. One (holds up his left pointer): You can all keep accusing me of shit I've never done, but if I say to let it go, then you better shut the fuck up. Two (holds up 2 fingers): If we live through this, promise me that you won't tell a soul in the Federation, BSL, any other bounty hunter, or anyone else not here with us right now, that you saw me, talked to me or that I helped you out. Because if you do, then three (holds up 3 fingers): "I'm gonna blast all of you with a stun beam, leave this planet, and you're all on your own. Like I said, I'd never kill a human, but that doesn't mean that I have to prevent something else from doing it…Hell, me and Lady can take care of this metroid problem on our own, why don't you all just fly off this rock?"

**Brode:** "Can't do that. Not while 4 of us are MIA."

**Adam:** "Who's MIA?"

**Smythe:** "Anthony Higgs, James Pierce, Maurice Favreau, and K.G. Misawa."

**Adam** (sighs in disgust)**:** "Shit…"

**Chris:** "What?"

**Adam:** "Those are the 4 guys that hate me as much as my father. Like Samus, they were once part of my GF Army 7th Platoon, but unlike Samus, they believed the scientists' story about my crime. That's why they joined the GF Marine Corps in the first place…Did the metroids take them?"

**Houston:** "Yep. Any reason why that is?"

**Adam:** "Look, I'm not being cold, but they're as good as dead by now."

**Exeter**: "What makes you so damn sure?"

**Adam:** "When an infant metroid hatches, it's very, _very_, hungry. Those 4 men are food in a pantry waiting to be eaten. So there's no point in any of you sticking around any longer."

**Monz:** "Whether you think we're stubborn or dedicated to preserving peace in the cosmos as much as you claim you do, we NEVER abandon a mission. And since those fucking metroids have killed so many of our friends, we _deserve_ some payback. Besides, we couldn't take off even if we wanted to, the _Tyr _had an engine failure when we broke through the atmosphere of this rock."

**Adam:** "W-w-whaooooo…Engine failure…? (Sighs) Those sons of bitches...that explains everything…!"

**Houston:** "What do you know about the engine failure?"

**Adam:** "Remember the part about me stealing this armor from the Vesper Defense Outpost? It was at the same time the _Tyr _was being refueled after the GF Marine Corps' 45th Battalion had finished patrolling the Alimbic Cluster. The whole reason I went there 4 months ago was when I…'heard' that BSL was planning to insert a computer virus in the _Tyr _to disable her engines. I went to stop them before they could do it, but a security camera scanned my face, got my ID, and all my false crimes with it. The whole station went to code red that very instant and I nabbed the armor, then hustled to the maintenance bay with security officers and drones hot on my ass. But the _Tyr _took off moments before I arrived, and there was no point in using my ship to fly towards it and tell about the computer virus because the pilots would rather shoot me than listen to my warning…" (In bitter sarcasm) "Once again: thank you BSL for destroying my life and reputation!"

**Angseth:** "Why the hell would BSL wanna disable our engines, and how the fuck did you know what they were planning?"

**Adam:** "Well, ya see…I um, was able to track down the 5 surviving scientists and Alexandr Powalski and plant voice-activated micro-recorders in their badges while they were sleeping. That way, I'd know whatever they would plan in the future and could try and stop it. And I'll get to why they wanted to disable the _Tyr__'__s_ engine in sec, but let me tell ya something: BSL has BIG plans. From the info I've gleaned from President Powalski, they're planning on becoming independent from Federation control, which would only lead to incidents similar to the Sky Station to happen. BSL wants to become just as strong as the Federation too; ya know, have its own diplomats, military, and way of ruling the cosmos. But the problem with that is that they're as psychotic as Space Pirates in the sense that BSL wants its own Bioweapon military division. And the reason why they sabotaged your ship's engines is because the handful of scientists that survived the Sky Station Incident also found out that the Queen Metroid was still alive. And to gather raw combat data for their future bioweapon program, the people at BSL wanted to see how well evolved metroids would do against marines."

**Houston:** "Those bastards! Why hasn't someone told the Federation what BSL's been doing behind the curtain?"

**Adam:** "Like I said Major Houston, I tried to tell, but no one believes me…save for Lady, and on a smaller note, Chairman Keaton."

**Brode:** "Hold on a sec, Chairman Keaton believed you?"

**Adam:** "I can't say for certain, but he _did_ try to defend me at my trial, I can only assume that it was because he believed what I was saying about the Sky Station…But he was one man in a building with thousands that believed only the scientists' point of view."

**Samus:** "And if the Chairman of the Galactic Federation believed Adam was telling the truth about the Sky Station Incident, can't a bunch of expendable grunts do the same?"

**Smythe** (angry)**:** "Expendable? Expendable _grunts? _We're not expendable!"

**Houston:** "We're marines, Smythe. Expendable is our middle name. I accepted that as soon as I joined the Corps."

**Samus:** "Look, I didn't mean to offend any of you. Besides, _I__'__m_ more expendable than anyone here: I've got no family, only about 2 friends, and am too busy to get in any relationship. I'm just a bounty hunter. I used to have a life, until I was 3 years old; now, all I have is a mission."

**Adam:** "Lady and I are the same. But I don't even have an employer anymore, nor do I get paid anything, and people will probably celebrate if I die. But I'm here on my own will; I'm here to protect the cosmos…So what's it gonna be? Are you all gonna promise not to kill me or report me to anyone, or do you just want me to leave you all to fend for yourselves? Take off you're your helmets so I can see your faces as you make your choice. And I'll know if any of you are lying, so you gotta make me believe."

One by one, the marines take off their helmets. Only Houston truly agrees with Adam, but the others don't want to be left without Adam's supposed expertise either…so the need for survival takes priority over whether something is true or a lie.

**Houston:** "I promise, Adam."

**Smythe:** "Yeah…I promise."

**Monz:** "Me too, I promise."

**Angseth:** "What the hell…Ok, I promise."

**Brode:** "Maybe you're lying, maybe you aren't. But I signed up in the Marine Corps to kill anything not human, and I'm gonna do it! So, I promise."

**Chris:** "I don't trust you Adam, probably never will, but right now we all got a bone to pick with the metroids, and I see a much better chance at taking them on with you than without you. I promise too, Adam."

**Triplette:** "Don't have much of a choice…I promise."

**Benet:** "Same here, I promise."

**Adam:** "Any objections, Lady?"

**Samus** (gives a thumbs-up): Hell (puts it down) no."

Everyone then looks at Exeter who still hasn't taken his helmet off. After some swearing under his breath, he slowly removes his helmet.

**Exeter:** "…Alright. Fine! I'll hate myself for doing it, but…I…I promise… (clenches his teeth) Adam."

**Adam:** "Like I said, I can tell if any of you were lying, but none of you did. So listen up people, we gotta be extra careful from here on. You all just defeated a very large number of metroids. They know we're a threat to them now, and I honestly believe that they're not even going to hunt for food. They're gonna be coming only after us, they probably want revenge on us as much as we do on them. But whatever the hell you do, don't let your thirst for revenge cloud your judgment, that's how people get killed on the battlefield. That's all I'm gonna say."

**Samus:** "Alright, step in my ship and load up. 'Cuz we're all going on a metroid hunt."

E**xeter**(points)**:** "Don't try anything smart, Adam."

**Adam:** "Don't try to kill me, Exeter. Because whether you like it or not, you need me if you wanna live past today."

That was all that was needed to silence him, and the others got prepared to move out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere on SR388

Anthony Higgs woke up when he fell on something soft. He had no idea where the hell he was, until he opened his eyes to look around. K.G. was right next to him, so was Maurice and James.

**James** (groggy)**:**"Fuck…I must have blacked out from the pain…"

**Maurice** (ditto)**:** "Me too…Where the hell—"

He's cut off when an ear-piercing roar comes from beyond a tunnel. Then, the troops all realize where they are: a nest for metroids. The room is gigantic and seemed like a dome. The ground was bioleached creatures native to SR388, but more obscene were rows of metroid eggs.

**Anthony:** "Fuck…we're a nursery for the metroids, man."

**K.G.:** "Or a maternity ward from hell itself, whatever you wanna call it."

**Maurice:** "We gotta split, fast! I still have some minirockets left."

**Anthony:** "Sounds like a plan to me. We'll just have to—"

_ROOAAAARRRRR!_

This time, footsteps followed the noise, and in a few seconds a pair of zeta metroids emerge form down the tunnel and enter the nest, their eyes fixed on the marines.

**James:** "Holy fuck! What the fucking hell are those things?"

**K.G.:** "Shut up before you get us killed!"

One of the zetas slowly moves in closer, and grabs K.G. who's too petrified to scream. The other zeta does the same to James. They inspect the two humans, snort, and open up their mouths!

A third roar erupts from a tunnel behind the marines, this one even louder than the zetas' combined. When Anthony and Maurice turn, they're horrified at the site of an omega metroid entering the nest.

The omega lets out a deep-sounding roar, making its fellow zetas release K.G. and James. The omega stoops down and looks at Anthony and Maurice, the two men's' reflection appears in the omega's large and multiple pupils. It lets out another roar while facing the tunnel where the zetas had come from. After that, the three large metroids high-tail it out of there.

**Anthony:** "W-What the fuck just happened?"

The sound of booming footsteps from coming from the tunnel where the zetas emerged prevents the others from answering…Something…was…coming…

XXXXXXXXX

Phew...Long, long chapter. But I hope you all like the story so far, and I assure you that it will only get better from here on out! Now that I've finished the stuff that I wrote down my freshman year, it'll take longer to update as I have to brain storm details, but the main plot is still in my noodle, so don't worry about any updates later than usual. Next time the action will resume, and the tension will increase!

BTW, Exeter sure is an asshole, isn't he?

See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Planet Norian

The _G.F.S. Spearhead_ is docked at the marine base to refuel while several escort fighters are being prepped for take-off. In the _Spearhead's_ bridge, Dane is talking to Keaton via holo-comms. Keaton is in his office back at Federation HQ.

**Keaton:** "You're really going through with this, colonel?"

**Dane:** "Chairman, sir, as long as Malkovich is alive he'll be a threat."

**Keaton:** "Like I said when you contacted me while en route to Norian, there's no real proof if Malkovich sabotaged the _Tyr _or not."

**Dane:** "I rechecked the surveillance footage from the Vesper Defense Outpost, Chairman, sir."

**Keaton:** "And…?"

**Dane:** "While Malkovich never physically implanted the computer virus, he must have done it electronically since the _Tyr_ was operating at regular performance until a few hours ago."

**Keaton:** "Has is come to your mind that the computer virus may have been implanted before Malkovich showed up?"

**Dane:** "It has indeed, Chairman, sir. And by accessing the schematic history of the _Tyr's_ electronic systems from its recent 'landing,' we detected a dormant signal frequency that the virus gave off even before it was active. From the info we gleaned from the Vesper Defense Outpost footage, the dormant signal first emitted on the _Tyr_ while it was still docked shortly after Malkovich arrived."

**Keaton:** "Well, my concern is more about which planets in the frontier regions you'll start looking for Malkovich since we've had no Intel of his whereabouts for many months after the Vesper Defense Outpost fiasco."

**Dane:** "I've got some good news for you in that area, Chairman, sir."

**Keaton:** "What do you mean, Dane?"

**Dane:** "When we docked at Norian BSL Vice President Saboutai Ienaga shared with me a list of the frontier planets Malkovich has been using."

**Keaton** (shocked)**: **"W-What? How does BSL know?"

**Dane:** "Vice President Ienaga told me that ever since Malkovich became a fugitive, BSL has invested a large amount of resources and money into finding him, including a planted homing beacon in his ship. The beacon went dead about a week ago when, according to Ienaga, Malkovich found it and destroyed it."

As Dane continued to fill in the details of which planets Adam was most likely to be on, Keaton never heard any of it. He was too distraught with the fact that BSL had taken matters into their own hands.

**Keaton** (thinking and clenching his fists)**:** "_What the hell is __going on here__? BSL has been monitoring Malkovich for months—without Federation permission yet again—and never shared the intel with ANYONE? Not the GFIPF, not the Federation Armed Services, not the High Command Council…Not __ME__?...God damn you, Powalski and Ienaga…! All the efforts and millions of financing the Federation invested and __wasted__ in searching for Malkovich could have been __**avoided!**_ _What the hell have you and BSL been up to…?_"

Keaton is finally brought out of his frustration-induced trance when he hears Dane calling his name many times. He focuses back on Dane who had apparently ordered everyone in the bridge to leave since the holo-image showed no one except Dane present.

**Dane:** "Chairman, sir, are you alright? Your face is red as a strawberry…"

**Keaton** (after taking a deep breath)**:** "…Don't worry, Dane, it's nothing. Just carry out your new mission—"

**Dane:** "It's about BSL doing too many things on their own, isn't it Chairman, sir?"

Although the sigh he emits gave no indication of it, Keaton was glad that Dane hadn't failed to notice something amiss with BSL lately.

**Keaton:** "How did you know, colonel? It was the look on my face, right?"

**Dane:** "That counts for the most part, Chairman, sir. As for the other part, well, I may not be much of a politician, but I am well aware of the most important laws the Federation has passed over the years, including Federation Law 326706—"

**Keaton:** "That 'Biologic Space Laboratories, being owned and operated under Federation jurisdiction…' "

**Dane:** "…'Is required to refer, contact, and request at least one member of the Federation High Command Council, and/or the Chairman or Vice Chairman, in order to obtain permission…' "

**Keaton and Dane in unison:** "…'and authorization of anything and everything it wishes to do. Biologic Space Laboratories must not, by law, withhold any information from the above-listed people.' "

" 'Any unintentional violation of the above stated is to be deemed as a misdemeanor with the punishment of a fine and temporary suspension of employment, both based on the degree of manpower and financial efforts the action undertaken by Biologic Space Laboratories used in its efforts. Any intentional violation of the above said is deemed a serious felony of insubordination with the punishment being permanent removal of one's position and/or unemployment in Biologic Space Laboratories, a fine equal to the financing invested in the unauthorized effort, and imprisonment for up to a minimum of 5 years and maximum of 10 years.' "

**Keaton:** "I just wish the higher-ups in BSL read the FL 326706 as thoroughly and as often as you do Dane."

**Dane:** "But back on the topic why we're talking to each other, Chairman, sir, I believe that by starting the search for Malkovich with the planet—"

**Keaton:** "Disregard my pervious decision to give you the green light on searching for Malkovich, colonel."

**Dane:** "May I request why, Chairman, sir?"

**Keaton:** "I don't trust BSL's intel…I don't know why, but something doesn't feel right about it."

**Dane:** "Then what shall you have me do, Chairman, sir?"

**Keaton:** "Since you're docked on Norian I want you to replace the _Spearhead's _current comm system with a new one, then head back to SR388 and try to contact your marines."

**Dane:** "Why must we replace our entire comm system when the one we have is only 2 months old?"

**Keaton:** "Like I said, something just doesn't feel right…"

**Dane:** "You—"

**Keaton:** "Shhh! Um…"

After some quick thinking, Keaton mimed typing with his hands, and Dane nodded in agreement. Shutting off holo-comms, the two men go to a computer terminal and start typing instant messages.

Keaton looks at his computer screen and reads the messages Dane sends him while Dane reads those sent by Keaton.

**IM from Dane:** You think that BSL is listening in on us, Chairman, sir?

**IM from Keaton:** Yes.

**IM from Dane:** Why would they want to do that?

**IM from Keaton:** IDK, but I'm about to find some answers. Is BSL Vice Prez Ienaga on Norian?

**IM from Dane: **No Chairman, sir, he contacted me by holo-comms when sharing the info about the surveillance of Malkovich and then forwarded the data to me.

**IM from Keaton:** Figures; I just had to be sure. But I'm about to have a long talk with him and President Powalski, so you carry out your new orders.

**IM from Dane:** Replacing the comms on my ship could take many hours, even a full day Chairman, sir. I'm still concerned about my Marines on SR388.

**IM from Keaton:** Do you believe they can last that long? I mean, with all the metroids that are evolving and multiplying on that planet along with hostile organisms, I'm not even sure if Samus's help will pull everyone through. And if you don't think they can then you can go ahead and leave for SR388, but this means that BSL could possibly

Before Keaton could type anymore, Dane already sent another message.

**IM from Dane:** They can last that long, especially with Samus at their side, Chairman, sir. I'll give the prepping search fleet their new orders to stand down, give the "Spearhead" some new comms, and move this ship's fat ass to SR388 as soon as she's ready to go…oh, pardon the language Chairman, sir...

**IM from Keaton: **I don't give a shit about your language, colonel. Just do what you gotta do and do it fuckin' fast ;)

**IM from Dane:** Yes Chairman, sir!

With that, both men shut off their terminals. At GF HQ, Keaton immediately opened a holo-comm to Mark Waters in the communication tower.

**Keaton:** "Mark."

**Mark:** "AH! Oh, you gave me a ruckus there Chairman sir…In fact, you're been doing that a lot very recently. What's it about this time?"

**Keaton:** "I need to speak with BSL president, no, all BSL high ranking personnel this instant. I'm gonna shut off the comm so I can call other people, so you let me know once you've got a link with BSL.

**Mark:** "Yes Chairman, sir."

Keaton was able to contact and explain his plans with Vice Chairman Donaldson, and was about to contact Councilman Gorman Walker when Mark's hologram appeared in Keaton's office.

**Mark:** "I…I have some unfortunate news, Chairman, sir."

**Keaton:** "Give it to me."

**Mark:** "Well, none of the higher-ups in BSL are even available Chairman, sir."

**Keaton:** "How?"

**Mark:** "They're at the Federation Court as we speak, in the middle of the Trial, _Biologic Space Laboratories v. The Galactic Federation_!"

**Keaton** (in disbelief)**:** "What the hell…?"

After that, Keaton grabs his coat and heads for the nearest transport to take him to the Federation Court.

XXXXXXXXXX

SR388

Houston was the first one to enter Samus's ship and approached a chest-high column. It was fortunate that Houston had one .50caliber shell left; otherwise the microfactories on the ship wouldn't be able replicate the ammo.

**C.L.A.I.R.E.:** "Please insert shell or shells to be replicated."

Houston ejected his last remaining shell and placed in on the top of the column which then lit up and levitated the .50 shell in green light as it is being scanned.

**C.L.A.I.R.E.: **"Replication ready. How many ammunition magazines do you wish to produce?"

Houston named a VERY large figure; one that would not only guarantee the present marines enough to last for the remainder of the mission, but also some extra clips to give to Anthony, James, Maurice, and K.G., should the group encounter the 4 alive. Houston then asked a similar amount for the minirockets after placing one in the microfactory as well.

When he emerged from the starship he was literally covered with ammo from the neck down to the boots. Houston wore 5 ammo belts, each holding twenty-five .50 rounds: two around his torso in an X-shape (around his shoulders), one around the waist, and one on each leg. Attached on his lumbar region was a small box holding 50 minirockets inside. The others look at Houston with wide eyes.

**Houston:** "Now I know what I want for Christmas this year, a microfactory. The rest of the ammo is in the ship, marines; help yourselves."

Each of the marines head into Samus's ship and come out looking exactly like Houston. Adam and Samus enter last and replenish their ammo. When they come out the Marines stand in attention.

**Houston:** "Adam, before we move out tell us about the metroids' weak spots.

**Adam:** "My pleasure." (Presses his arm cannon's holo-projector to show a standard metroid). "First off, a regular metroid has no particular weakness on its body; anywhere you shoot it will do damage. But to drop it faster, aim for its nuclei (hologram zooms in on the nuclei). All metroids' nuclei serve the same purpose as hearts; you hit 'em, they did.

(Pulls up a hologram of an alpha metroid) "Now if look at the alpha metroid's 'belly' you'll notice that its nuclei is exposed. Target this area, not the head or dorsal side.

"Of course, it's not so easy with a gamma (switches his hologram to show a gamma metroid) because their static electricity discharge or 'lightning bolt attack' will deflect anything we shoot at it before the projectiles can hit the nuclei. So in this case, try to hit them in the face or legs to make them recoil thus leaving their vitality exposed.

"It gets even harder with a zeta metroid (pulls up a holo of a z-metroid), since their nuclei, while still exposed in the chest area, is encased in hard bone like a ribcage and even if you destroy its front nuclei, it has a secondary set internally in its back."

**Benet:** "Shit…"

**Monz:** "So there's no easy way to kill this one?"

**Adam:** "Not to worry. The good thing is that the secondary nuclei are larger than the primary ones, and in the event that the secondary ones are taken out, the creature will still die. (Zooms his hologram on the zeta's back) The tricky part is getting around behind it and shooting it in the back where these ridges are (zooms in on the z-metroid's back-ridges) as they flap open to vent out large amounts of carbon dioxide gas. These things are like exhaust ports, so if a missile, minirocket, or .50 rounds can go into them, they'll reach the nuclei and kill the creature. But be warned, for a zeta's reflex and nervous systems are incredibly fast and it'll quickly turn around so it's facing the attacker rather than having its back exposed. Ergo, the best way to kill this creature is to have some people fight it from the front to keep it occupied while others go behind it and aim for the ridges in the back. Fortunately, when the creature is hurt, the back flaps involuntarily open for a few seconds which should be long enough for someone to administer the coup de grace. Also, while rearming in Samus's ship I replicated these acid/enzyme-neutralizing chemicals (holds up a spray paint bottle-like object) that will come in handy when fighting zeta and omega metroids."

**Chris:** "Yeah, 'cuz you said that corrosive acid they spit is a real bitch, right?"

**Adam:** "Big time, Chris. Now listen up, if anyone gets hit by corrosive liquid, spray this on the spot immediately to give the acidic substance the pH balance of water, otherwise…well it's probably too late by then, and I know that no one wants to walk around _this _planet with a big hole in the armor. And there's three bottles for everyone, save for Lady and myself since our armors' shields provide enhanced protection."

Once everyone has the neutralizing spray, Adam continues.

**Adam:** "As you all probably expected, killing an omega is difficult as hell (pulls up a hologram of an o-metroid). Everyone has to keep your distance from these enemies, but not too much distance because we wanna actually hit the creature. Like its predecessor, the omega two nuclei, both located in the same place, but the problem is that _both_ sets of nuclei must be destroyed to kill it; taking out only one, even the secondary one first, doesn't do anything but piss off this monster even more. The nuclei in the back are also trickier to hit since these 4 pipe-like structures, which replace the ridge flaps of its zeta predecessor, make it more difficult to hit with a .50, minirocket, or missile, especially since the pipes are located on the upper back." (zooms in on the o-metroid's back),

**Triplette:** "Meaning that we have to jump and shoot at the same time…Damn it."

**Adam:** "I'm not gonna lie to any of you, it _will _be quite a task to take out an omega, but as long as we work together and synchronize our attacks on both the front and back, we'll be able to bring any number of these fuckers down."

**Smythe:** "What about the Queen?"

**Adam:** "That, Smythe, is a great question...but sadly, I don't know its weaknesses since I only saw the Queen on the Sky Station once, then I was banned from entering the restricted sector before I could observe any weaknesses."

**Exeter:** "Fuck, so we're gonna have to search for a weak spot while fighting the bitch?"

**Adam:** "Rest assured, with me and Lady's scan visors we'll find a weakness."

**Exeter** (dryly)**:** "That makes me feel a lot better…" (Thinking in bitter sarcasm): "_Yeah, a promise from a murdering liar, __very__ reassuring…_"

**Houston:** "Can it, corporal. Now does everybody feel ready to blow the metroid fuckers to shit?"

**Marines:** "YES SIR!"

**Houston **(Smirks)**:** "That's what I wanna hear. Adam, we're ready to go."

**Adam:** "Alright people, the hunt is on. Follow me."

The group takes the entrance back into the tunnels and arrives back in the lava room. But to their surprise, the lava is gone, or rather, sunken, opening the way to many new areas deeper within the planet.

**Samus:** "What the hell's going on here?"

**Brode:** "You said it, Samus."

**Exeter:** "Any answers Adam, (ridiculing) our fellow SR388 expert."

**Monz** (groans)**:** "For real, corporal, shut the fuck up."

**Exeter** (Though he hates being called 'corporal' and has to now listen to people who had previously been under his command, his voice tone doesn't show it)**:** "Forgive me, _sir_, but don't forget that Adam still has to show us that he's not all lies, and he better start doing it now."

**Adam:** "Then shut up and follow my lead."

With that, Adam leaps down and lands 100 feet below. The others follow suite.

**Brode:** "Damn, not only is this planet fucking big, it's fucking deep."

**Angseth:** "I wonder how many metroids are left…?"

**Adam:** "Approximately 135, including the Queen, but excluding any of her unhatched offspring.

**Brode:** "And how the hell do you know that?"

**Adam:** "I have a metroid detector in my armor's computer; it picks up the blood pressure, heart rate, pheromones, and sounds of metroids."

**Houston:** "Metroid detector?"

**Adam:** "Yep…The BSL Sky Station scientists developed the metroid detectors after catching the first metroid; it's how the other SCMTF troops and I located the other 49 metroids. It even lets me know exactly where a metroid currently is so we won't waste time searching this whole rock top to bottom looking for one."

**Benet:** "So you really don't know your way around this planet?"

**Adam:** "I actually do, mostly. I just don't wanna waste my time giving all of you a grand tour, unless you want me to which'll cost us valuable time. Remember, the Queen can lay 5 eggs per day, but I don't want the bitch to evolve any more so as to reach the point where she can lay 10,000 eggs an hour."

**Samus:** "The Queen can evolve further?"

**Adam:** "Not physically, but physiologically, yes…Remember, people, even while in its standard form, the Queen was an exceptional metroid. It's abilities to evolve were far more—"

**Houston** (calmly)**:** "Sorry to cut the science lecture Adam, but let's all just, (yelling) _cut the fucking chatter and get our asses moving so we can kill the queen before it's too late!_ (Normal volume): "Adam, which way?"

**Adam:** "Left."

The group follows Adam down a path that leads into a long and large tunnel that stretches 100 meters…and in a corner to the right of the group, a gamma metroid is lying on the ground, or rather, a shedded gamma cocoon.

**Adam** (in a worried tone)**:** "People…we're about to fight our first zeta metroid."

As soon as the name was mentioned, everyone gets into attack stances, and cautiously advance further down into the tunnel, keeping their eyes open.

**Houston** (whispering)**:** "All five senses. Don't get jumpy. Make sure you have your neutralizing chemicals ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

As the group continues to advance, they are unaware that they're walking right toward the zeta metroid which is using its sharp claws and toes to hang on the ceiling of the room like a waiting spider.

As it watches its prey draw nearer to it, its gut burns in hatred at having heard from the Queen that over 50 of its kind were killed on the surface fighting the terrestrial invaders that now are right below it. The metroid picks its first target, and strikes.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Brode heard the sound of something falling, he immediately rises up his gun and starts shooting, and while it was too late to avoid the creature from landing on him, the shots Brode fired saved his life. By forcing the zeta metroid to turn its head to the side to recoil from the pain, the creature wasn't able to use its large maw to bite Brode's head off. But the heavy creature's landing still hurt nonetheless, and it wasted no time in opening its mouth to spit its acidic enzyme at Brode. Not wanting its prey to have even a second to react, the metroid raised its claws to strike a killing blow…only to have its own hand blown off by some .50s, causing it to run away.

Fortunately, Brode is able to spray the neutralizer before any damage to his armor suit is taken. He gets to his feet to join Exeter, Benet, and Monz as the chase the zeta.

**Adam:** "Shit. Don't let it lead you!"

As expected, the 4 marines ignore Adam, causing those that weren't chasing the zeta to run to catch up.

**Houston:** "Hey ladies, did any of ya hear what Adam said? Get your asses back here!"

The 4 immediately stop their pursuit—just in time to avoid falling into a small pit of purple cacti-like plants. By this time, Houston, Chris, Samus, Adam, Angseth and Triplette have caught up. Adam approaches the 4 that ran.

**Adam** (angry)**:** "What did I tell you on the surface? Do not make stupid, rash decisions! See those." (points at the cacti-like plants) "Their prickles are sharp enough to puncture through a foot of pure steel and secrete a poison that'll kill you in 5 seconds. Remember, there's a reason why no sentient can inhabit this planet: it's one big death trap. The ecosystem can kill you just as much as the local animals."

**Exeter** (bitter)**:** "Goddamn it, can you give a simple explanation _without_ making it into a scientific lecture?"

**Adam** (mimicking Exeter's attitude)**:** "Goddamn it, can YOU speak a single sentence _without_ bitching about something like a spoiled brat?"

**Angseth** (fed-up)**:** "Jee-zus, we're not gonna get anywhere with you two going at it like this! For fuck's sake the metroids and whatever ugly bastards inhabiting this rock should be the enemies, not ourselves!"

**Houston:** "Damn straight…And I'm not gonna even scold anybody because we got shit to do and we sure as hell can't get it done going at this rate. Adam was right; don't let the metroids lure you into a trap or else—"

**Angseth:** "SHIT! Look out!"

She fires a minirocket at the top-middle section of the room where she just caught a glimpse of the zeta metroid slowly and silently making its way toward the group by crawling on the "ceiling" of the cavern. The others join the fire with her and cause the zeta to lose its grip and fall right into the poisonous cacti. Being stronger and more resilient than a human the zeta doesn't die in 5 seconds and attempts to free itself, but shortly (in 15 seconds) succumbs to the poison and dies.

Samus then notices an entrance to another path beyond the pit of cacti.

**Samus**: "See that path? There's another metroid or two beyond it. I can get across the pit by space jumping."

**Triplette:** How do you know there's a metroid through there?"

**Adam:** "While reloading on Samus's ship, I gave her armorsuit the metroid detecting program that mine has."

**Brode:** "Why the hell don't you do the same for us, eh?"

**Adam** (matter-of-factly)**:** "Because I don't trust any of you except for Lady. If I just gave it to all you, that'd make my survival for the sake of this mission useless. None of you would need me, and considering the hard feelings you have toward me, you might try to kill me for all I know."

**Chris:** "He's got a point…"

Everyone instantly looks at Chris.

**Chris** (defensively)**:** "I'm not saying I wanna kill him!"

**Houston** (chuckles a bit)**:** "Damn, you always gotta be so subconscious, don't ya little brother?"

**Chris:** "Man, shut up. You're sounding like mom…"

**Monz:** "Gotta love these family moments…"

The whole group joins in the quick, but much-needed, laughter before refocusing on the colossal task they have at hand.

**Adam:** "Anyway, I'll use my grappling hook to clear over the pit and accompany you Samus. There's a large and deep area on the other side that I remember going down while working for BSL."

**Angseth:** "What should we do while the two of you are over there?"

**Adam:** "Head back and cover the tunnel we just came from. You'll also need to post a guard or two to keep watch of this area in case any creatures Lady and I don't kill make their way back toward you guys."

**Samus:** "We'll hurry back to your position as soon as we've killed the metroids. But you people better keep your guard up because metroids have a tendency to converge wherever the most meat is."

**Exeter:** "Don't worry Samus, the bastards at the landing site jumped us when we were low on ammo and didn't know any of their weak points. (Brings his arm-gun up) "We'll be ready for anything that comes our way now."

**Samus:** "Alright. But call us if anything happens, regardless."

**Houston:** "Exeter's right Samus. You and your boyfriend go on and leave this place up to us."

Samus (while still looking at the tunnel on the other side): "All right, sounds—Whoa! Hold on, Adam's not my boyfriend!"

She turns to address Houston but the Marines have already gone back in the tunnel they came from.

**Adam** (going along with the joke)**:** "Ouch Samus…I always thought you viewed me as your boyfriend."

**Samus:** "You're my best friend who happens to be a man; there's a big difference." However, neither her words nor her green visor hide her blushing face.

**Adam** (grins)**:** "I'm just messing with ya Samus. Come on, let's go. I'll be right behind ya."

Samus space jumps the gap and waits. Adam presses a panel on his gun and then fires a four-pronged grappling hook that firmly attaches to the cavern wall right above the path. Adam squeezed the trigger in his arm cannon again. Connected by a strong yet flexible steel cable, he is pulled by the mechanism over the pit in no time.

(**Note: The grapple hook functions exactly like Link's Hookshot/Clawshot from the **_**Zelda **_**universe, but can attach to **_**any**_** surface).**

**Samus:** "I'll take point."

**Adam:** "Lead the way."

XXXXXX

When the duo walks further they find a large building structure guarded by autotracks, and autotoads.

**Adam:** "You see those robots? They were built—"

**Samus:** "—By the Chozo, I know. But why they would settle here in the first place is beyond me."

**Adam:** "You wanna take out the hostiles?"

**Samus** (grins): "How about we play that game you taught us back at in the Federation Army? Y'know, the called 'Most kills, most wins'?"

**Adam** (brings his arm cannon up)**:** "You're on."

Both take aim. And start firing on Adam's "go," seeing who can kill the most enemies. It was a close competition, but Adam ended up the winner.

**Adam:** "Is it me Samus, or are you starting to lose your touch?"

**Samus: **"I let you win."

**Adam**(smirking): "Excuses, excuses..."

**Samus: **"Do you wanna stay here and gloat, or go kill some metroids?"

**Adam: **"Mind on the mission Samus...You were always my best trooper.

The two then proceed into the building and find a gamma metroid feeding off a septogg. But before it could even turn its attention to the two intruders, Adam hits it with his Judicator and lets Samus finish it off with a charged plasma/spazer/wave beam shot.

Adam and Samus look at their HUD's metroid detectors and see 2 more in the building: 1 on the lower floor and the other on the upper floor.

**Samus:** "Yuh wanna split up? It'd be faster."

**Adam:** "But what if one or both of the metroids is an omega?"

**Samus** (nods)**:** "You got a point. I guess we'll take the upper floor first."

**Adam:** "Sounds good."

The two proceed to confront whatever awaits them…unaware that the marines are about to receive a lot of trouble coming their way…

XXXXXXX

Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter was worth it. And the next one will have a lot more action, I promise!"

Until then, see ya!


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:**** Sorry to keep all readers waiting for so long, but I've been very busy lately with my other fics, getting through and recuperating from my hardest college semester ever, and not feeling motivated to update this fic. But as of now, know 2 things: 1. That I have not forgotten about this story or you readers. 2, and as this chapter will prove: The longer the update, the better the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

SR388

Back in the tunnel where the marines are located, Smyth, Angseth, Benet, and Chris are stationed at the end closest to the cacti pit whereas the remaining ones are guarding the end leading back into the place where the lava had once been.

As soon as the Marines had grown bored at guard duty, their HUD radars show a large number of hostiles coming their way via the end where Houston, Monz, Brode, Triplette and Exeter are located. Not even speaking, the latter four bring their weapons up and get into attack stances.

**Triplette:** "Contact!"

5 ramulkens come hopping in, each one heads for a marine, who use this to their advantage.

Each gets out a grenade and lets it drop to the ground, and then they dodge the creatures just as the explosions go off in the ramulkens' weak undersides. All but one perishes in the blast, and the remaining creature's survival came at the price of losing its appendages, leaving it helpless.

Houston calmly walks over to the creature whose wounds are gushing out green blood, and shoots it in the eye, killing it.

**Monz:** "Hot damn!"

**Benet:** "Good thing we looked over the list of hostiles indigenous to SR388 before touching down here."

Then the ground starts shaking and in the next few seconds, a herd of motos charges into the area.

**Exeter:** "These things again!"

**Monz:** "Side-step or jump to let 'em pass!"

The group does as they're told and kill a few of the motos in the back of the herd. But the remaining 30 creatures keep running toward the group at the other end, the latter also step out of the way and see the motos fall into the poison cacti pit, roaring in agony as they die.

**Chris** (voice on comms addressing the troops at the opposite end)**:** "Big bro, stay frosty. These things weren't trying to kill us, they were running cuz they were scared."

**Houston's voice on the comm:** "Roger that, Chris. We figured that out as soon as they didn't break formation and come for us."

Suddenly there's a _thoom _sound…followed by another, and then another. The frequency of the sound increases and gets louder.

**Brode:** "I think I know what that is…"

**Houston** (sternly)**:** "Squad, fall back NOW. (on comm, addressing the marines at the other end): Hey ladies, get your asses down here we're about to face a—"

The upper area of the rock-encased entrance seems to explode from where it had been. It's immediately accompanied with the roar and prersence of an omega metroid!

The creature spits its acid at Triplette, missing him just barely. Before it could try to hit him again, it gets hit in the frontal nuclei by some .50s.

**Houston:** "We gotta lead it further in the tunnel so some of us can attack it from behind!"

**Monz:** "Then what're we waiting for?!"

As the four attempt to run the omega jumps so that it's blocking their path to join the other squad.

Again, the marines use this to their advantage, especially since there are now two squads on each side of the metroid. Smyth's squad starts shooting the omega in the face, putting out an eye and blasting holes in its cheek area which spews green blood.

This of course enrages the animal and makes it focus on the three marines, but when its back is turned, Houston's squad succeeds in hitting the four pipes with their minirockets which destroys the monster's secondary nuclei. The omega roars in pain and falls to the ground.

Not giving it a moment to recoup, Angseth hits the other eye, blinding the metroid. But the danger is far from over, for a metroid's other senses allow it to hunt effectively even without using its eyes. The omega quickly gets back on its feet, finds a particular prey, and lashes out at Smythe who is knock off his feet and lands flat. The omega is about to step on Smythe with its gigantic toe-claws when Chris and Benet hit the gaps in the creatures external ribcage, effectively destroying its second nuclei.

As the monster falls backward, the marines clear the area, but are still knocked on the ground by the impact.

**Exeter:** "Fuck yeah! That's one dick-faced omega metroid down!"

**Houston:** "Excellent work everyone."

**Angseth:** "That wasn't as tough as I thought it would be."

**Brode:** "With all that power, comes slowness…"

**Chris:** "If this is how tough these omegas get, I'd say we're in good shape."

**Monz:** "But how many more are there I wonder…?"

**Triplette:** "Hey, bring 'em on!"

**Houston:** "Be careful what ya wish for. My radar's showing more targets headin' our way from both directions. Head back to where your guard posts on the double marines!"

**Marines in unison:** "Yes sir!"

When the marines arrive back at their previous locations, a zeta and normal metroid arrive at Houston's end and a gamma and alpha emerge from Smythe's end. The metroids hesitate at first, as if sizing up their prey.

**Exeter:** "Come get some, ugly fucks!"

As if awaiting the invitation, the zeta and regular metroid spring into battle. The zeta dives forward, making Monz jump…right into the path of the normal metroid that grabs him in its mandibles. But Triplette quickly shoots and kills the creature with .50's before it can drain any energy.

**Monz:** "Shit, that was too close. I owe ya one, Trip—WHOA, heads up!"

Monz shoots a gamma metroid that suddenly appeared from the exit/entrance of the cave, its lightning attack deflects the .50s, but gives Benet the chance to attack and destroy the creature from behind.

On the other end of the tunnel, Brode succeeds in killing the alpha metroid and is about to join the others in taking out the gamma when the zeta metroid makes a loud screeching sound that echoes throughout the tunnel. The zeta then uses the claws on all 4 limbs to dig a tunnel in the ground and vanish. The gamma follows shortly after. The marines talk to each other via comm.

**Chris:** "Looks like they're bugging out…Cowards."

**Benet:** "No, it ain't cowardice, it's cuz they now know not to mess with _us_!"

**Houston:** "Don't let your guard down people, we have no idea why they fled…They could be up to something."

**Brode:** "Well lemme tell you somthin', I do _not _like how all of us are staying in one place. It makes us too vulnerable."

**Monz:** "What sucks is that we don't have those metroid detectors, otherwise we'd be able to hunt them instead of them hunting us."

**Exeter:** "Well what'd you expect? That bastard Malkovich is probably hiding out with his girlfriend in some safe spot in the alien ruins while we're standing here like steaks during shark feeding time."

**Angseth:** "How dare you compare Samus with that son of a bitch! She doesn't sit around and take breaks, especially if there are other people around. She takes care of business."

**Houston:** "All of ya shut up and let me contact Samus and see if she's done. (on comm): Yo Samus, Malkovich, you read me?"

**Adam** (on comm)**:** "Loud and *huff* clear…Major."

**Houston:** "You doing alright? You sound like ya ran a mile."

**Samus** (on comm)**:** "You would too if *pant* you had to *huff* fight two omega metroids back-to-back."

**Houston:** "Yeah, we killed an omega ourselves…tough nuts to crack just like you said Adam. And I thank you on behalf of all—" (glances at Exeter who's rolling his eyes) "I mean, _all but_ _one_ of us marines for telling us how to kill it."

**Adam** (on comm)**: **"My pleasure, Major. Just keeping my end of the bargain, remember?"

**Samus** (on comm)**:** "We also ran into a gamma and alpha metroid, but they both scrammed outta the ruins when we backtracked through them."

**Benet:** "We took care of the alpha, but the gamma followed a zeta through a tunnel it dug."

**Adam** (on comm)**:** "The metroids are getting smarter…Either that or the queen is learning to be more tactical and careful in how she uses her offspring."

**Samus** (on comm)**:** "We're almost at your position."

**Houston:** "Roger that—"

Loud and numerous roars comming from the marines' location interrupt the conversation.

**Smythe:** "What the hell was that?"

**Chris:** "Radar's showing multiple hostiles closing in on us from the other side. And closing fast!"

**Triplette:** "Time to cook some creatures!"

**Adam** (on comm)**:** "We're nearly there. Give Lady and me 10 seconds to…" (yelling): What the shit?!"

The loud sound of falling rocks comes out from the end where the cacti pit is located. Followed by nothing but silence.

XXXXXXX

Houston contacts the two just as the dust begins to clear from Samus and Adam's side of the cave.

**Houston** (on comm)**:** "Adam? Samus? You both ok?"

**Samus** (gets up from having to dive away)**:** "We're fine, but a god damn zeta metroid caused the tunnel to collapse. We're cut off. Wait, unless…Claire?"

After a 2 second pause Samus speaks again.

**Samus:** "Just scanned the debris, it's made of denzinium. My power bomb will clear the rubble."

**Adam:** "No way Samus! If you do that you'll vaporize me and the marines!"

**Samus:** "Then get your ass out of range, NOW! Unless there's any objections, Adam…"

**Adam** (in bitter defeat)**: **"Dammit…Ok."

**Samus:** "Alright marines, you need to go to the other end of the tunnel, near the entrance where we walked in, and wait."

**Exeter** (on comm)**:** "That'll put us right smack-dab in the path of the approaching hostiles!"

**Brode** (ditto)**:** "You say that as if it's a bad thing…Means we'll be able to shoot 'em better!"

**Exeter** (ditto)**:** "Works for me!"

**Houston** (ditto)**:** "We'll tell ya when we're ready, Samus. Houston out."

XXXXXXX

As the marines head toward the entrance on the far side of the cavern, they fail to notice if anything suspicious is coming out of the hole that the zeta had dug.

They get ready to fire once the creatures are in range…but react too late when an alpha metroid—using the hole the zeta had dug—sneaks up behind Monz and bites his head off. To make matters worse, not only are more alphas and regular metroids emerging from the hole, but the blood spewing out of Monz's neck splatters on most of the marines' visors thus obstructing their view. The glass in the visors is designed to make any liquid slide off in a matter of seconds, but that's all it would take the metroids to kill more.

Only Houston and Smythe's vision isn't blinded, and before they can turn around to cover their comrades, swarms of glowflies, moheeks, yummes, and needlers come storming into view from the tunnel's entrance/exit.

**Houston:** "FUUUUUUUUUCK! SAMUS, we're surrounded by fuck knows how many mother fuckers and need help **NOW!**"

XXXXXXXX

As the events with the Marines were transpiring Samus waits for Adam's locater to be out of her power bomb range. Once it happens she goes into her morph ball and is about to plant the bomb…Until.

**Adam** (frantic)**:** "Oh shit! Lady, some metroids just flanked me! I could use some help here!"

**Samus** (gets out of her morph ball)**:** "Just let me bomb the place and I'll be on my way—"

**Houston** (on comm)**:** FUUUUUUUUUCK! SAMUS we're surrounded by fuck knows how many mother fuckers and need help **NOW!**"

** Samus:** "Shit…!"

Samus goes ahead and lays the power bomb, but can't choose who to help: Adam, her best friend; or the marines who she has come to respect as warriors with the same code of ethics and dedication she herself has. Time was running out, and she had to act fast.

XXXXXXXXX

Galactic Federation HQ

Chairman Keaton is surging with impatience, anger, and bewilderment as his VIP hover train speeds for the Federation Courthouse. Once again BSL did something on its own without his or any Federation High Council Member's permission. Once again BSL violated the FL 326706. Once again BSL assumed it could do whatever it wanted.

**Keaton** (thinking)**: **"_Well, if they think they can get away with it, they have something else coming to them._"

When the hover train starts to slow down Keaton and his Secret Service men immediately get up and wait for the doors to open. When they do Keaton's guards deter the many news people asking him questions he's in no mood to answer. Keaton makes his way to the main court chamber only to see the double doors open. The high ranking BSL personnel including Vice President Saboutai Ienaga and President Alexandr Powalski exit and immediately head over to Keaton as if they expected him to show up all along.

**Ienaga** (a bald Japanese man in his mid-50's)**:** "Ah, Chairman-sama. Nice of you to drop by. Let us find a quiet room to discuss some important matters shall we?"

Both Federation and BSL guards keep the swarming press away from the VIPs who enter a private meeting room. Once the door is closed they activate the soundproof feature.

**Powalski:** "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Chairman sir, but you are far too late. The courts just ruled that the FL326706 is unconstitutional on the grounds of violating the Federation's constitution itself."

**Ienaga:** "Namely that the Federation is 'To allow all people and groups of people within it to enjoy the freedom of speech, press, religion, assembly, and petition.' To have such a large group of people who make up BSL not to do as they please as long as it does not violate any GF laws is indeed unfulfilling of the constitution, Chairman-sama. Furthermore—"

**Keaton:** "I trust you had informed at least one of the Federation High Council members of the trial so they could try to defend the FL 326706? Because it wouldn't be a fair trial if you did not."

**Powalski:** "That's another thing that was ruled unconstitutional. How can the Federation proclaim to give a fair trial to people or groups of people if they must always require a member of the High Council to attend?

**Keaton:** "You didn't answer my question, Powalski."

**Powalski:** "No we did not call for any member of the High Council, Chairman sir. There was no need, only the Federation justices were necessary. And they are the ones who ruled the FL326706 unconstitutional on the grounds that BSL was the only large organization serving in the Federation to fulfill the need of having a Federation High Councilman while other smaller organizations within the Federation did not."

**Ienaga:** "The trail concluded with Federation Supreme Justice Joanne Holloway announcing that BSL is now an autonomous entity: free to make its own rules, organizational practices, and anything else we require without the authorization of the Chairman, Vice Chairman, or High Council of the Federation as long as we follow the existing Federation Laws."

Keaton muses as Ienaga and Powalski take turns in explaining the other reasons why the FL 326706 was unconstitutional. Of course he is angry with BSL, but at the same time—and he doesn't like to admit this one bit—he knows that the FL 326706 really _was_ a violation of the Federation Constitution. It really wasn't right to let any organization require authorization of the Federation High Council to do everything: that was a large powerful government interfering with the freedoms of one particular organization while doing nothing of a similar sort to others…

But what about the things BSL did that were subversive and highly illegal such as the Sky Station Incident? Without the FL 326706, BSL could do anything it wanted... even develop its own judiciaries to make former Federation Laws null and void for BSL.

**Keaton:** "Out of curiosity, what are your plans for BSL in the future?"

**Powalski:** "There is much work to be done and so little time to do it Chairman sir. And remember that we no longer have to tell you anything if we don't feel the need to. But in a nutshell, let's just say that BSL has A LOT of growing to do."

**Ienaga:** "But you'll be happy to know that we still have all economic ties between BSL and the Federation unsevered, Chairman-sama. Only now, both the Federation _and_ BSL can reap the prosperity of our organization's profit. Rest assured, the Federation's economy will not be hindered but only improved."

**Keaton** (sarcastically)**:** "That's comforting."

**Powalski:** "You may be skeptical now, but come next year you will see for yourself the benefits of this new era dawning right here and right now."

**Ienaga:** "And you should be honored that this era began under _your_ term, Chairman-sama. It will be great PR for you. Might even get you re-elected."

**Keaton:** "Let me worry about my image and campaign, gentlemen. In the meantime, is there any way the Federation can help BSL facilitate this 'new era'?"

**Powalski:** "Ah yes. What you can do is kindly attend to your own matters and let us do the same. We will send you, Vice Chairman Donaldson, and the members of the High Council a detailed report of the new amends in regards to the old FL 326706 later this evening for you to review some other time. Oh! And before it slips my mind, don't worry, we still have faith that your marines will wipe out the metroid threat on SR388. But if they do fail, just let Supreme Commander of the BSL Special Countermeasure Task Force, Luther Malkovich know, so BSL can clean up the mess Adam Malkovich started."

**Ienaga:** "And speaking of Malkovich, let BSL handle the search for him."

**Keaton:** "Thanks for letting me know that, _now_."

**Ienaga** (grins thinly)**:** "I see Colonel Dane shared you the information I gave him. We'd like to stay and chat some more, but we have our hands full and need to take care of some things, Chairman-sama."

**Keaton:** "Just go. I'll read your report first thing in the morning."

**Powalski:** "Good day to you, Chairman sir." (extends hand)

Keaton shakes Powalski's hand and Ienaga's as the two men leave the room with their heads high and with smiles on their faces.

Before leaving himself, Keaton smiles at being right about BSL listening in on the _Spearhead's_ communications. And if BSL wants to conduct subversive activities against the Federation, with the FL 326706 now dissolved, the Federation could do the same to BSL.

XXXXXXXX

After making a beeline to their flying limo, Ienaga and Powalski sit down and converse with one another as the vehicle takes off.

**Powalski:** "I always knew having our own money reserve would 'pay off' someday."

Both men chuckle at Powalski's terrible joke.

**Ienaga** (nods yes): "Indeed. The Federation Justices seem to be severely underpaid if they accepted our bribes to conduct the trial without any high ranking Federation officials so easily. But the Chairman…"

**Powalski:** "Da, he knows. And I found it quite foolish of you, comrade Saboutai, to confirm his suspicion of BSL monitoring the Federation Military's communication channels by referencing Colonel Dane."

**Ienaga** (grins)**:** "That's because I _wanted_ him to know, Alexandr-sama. BSL is now free to make its own corporate laws…particularly against Federation spying on us."

**Powalski:** "I see your plan! It's brilliant."

**Ienaga:** "Hai. Let's get our intelligence to be wary of any bugs the Chairman will try to use on us."

**Powalski:** "We catch them in the act and press for a law against any spying on BSL and when that's done, we'll concentrate on our Bioweapon Development. This calls for a celebration, da?"

**Ienaga** (smiles)**:** "Hai…Champagne from my home country would do."

Powalski presses a button at a nearby drink dispenser that pours two glasses of Japan's finest champagne. He hands one of the glasses to his colleague, but neither of them drink yet.

**Ienaga:** "It's a good thing that the SCMTF led by Adam Malkovich was too busy catching metroids to notice the scientists plant camouflaged surveillance devices while BSL explored SR388 prior to the Sky Station Incident…The marines currently battling on that planet are tougher than we anticipated, but they're triumphs are only contributing to making stronger bioweapons. It's just too bad that our mole among the marines was captured by the metroids before he had a chance to re-activate all surveillance cameras on SR388."

**Powalski:** "I prefer the term '**Deleter**,' since his secondary orders are to ensure that he is the only one who leaves SR388 alive. But thank the Lord for Madeline Bergman's ingenuity of having the secret cameras throughout the planet automatically activate whenever the sensors detect a concentration of armed humanoids battling SR388's bioforms…Rest her soul. She will be irreplaceable…"

**Ienaga:** "Regardless, we haven't seen as much footage at all ever since the battle at the landing site was nearly over. And I find it peculiar how all five cameras in that sector simultaneously stopped feeding us footage right when all hope seemed to be lost. I do not believe it was a mere group of local lifeforms who caused that."

**Powalski:** "You're saying one of the marines must have found out about the cameras and jammed their transmissions? That's highly unlikely, comrade Saboutai, since one would have to know the exact signal frequencies the cameras use to do so—and only you and I know those frequencies."

**Ienaga:** "That's exactly what troubles me Alexandr-sama…Perhaps it was Samus Aran, her advanced battle armor is quite versatile, especially at finding hackable objects. Or maybe…"

Ienaga's eyes widen and he gasps at his own thoughts, nearly spilling his wine and catching Powalski's undivided attention.

**Powalski** (asking intently)**:** "What is it?"

**Ienaga** (solemnly)**:** "Maybe the Federation has been monitoring us sooner and closer than we originally thought. (smirks and talks confidently) So unfortunate…for the Federation. If I can prove it, and I am sure I can: 'Unauthorized, unlawful, and/or premeditated espionage used against any organization protected under GF law for the purpose of hindering, deterring, and use as heresy evidence against the said organization's activities, so long as they follow proper Federation law' is quite the recipe for a case that will defeat the Federation using its own law. All we have to do is find a way to convince our new friends at the Federation Court that our activities have been following proper Federation law."

**Powalski:** "You focus on the anti-surveillance law against the Federation, I'll work on formulating a secondary plan to extract metroid DNA from SR388 in the unlikely event that the marines succeed in their mission…and our 'personal operative' fails.

**Ienaga** (raises his glass)**:** "A toast: to BSL's bright future."

**Powalski** (raises his glass)**:** "Da, and for our Deleter to succeed in his mission."

The two men tap their wine glasses together and drink. Once their limo arrives to the GF Spaceport, the two separate to work on their new plans…still oblivious that their badges contain the bugs being relayed to the data banks of the person who installed them and who has been deactivating the secret BSL cameras on SR388 ever since he first showed up on the planet: Adam Malkovich.

XXXXXXXXX

SR388

Two hours prior to the events currently transpiring with Samus and the marines in the tunnels

As soon as the creature emerged from the tunnel, Anthony Higgs, James Pierce, Maurice Favreau, and K.G. Misawa all feel like they're staring at the worldly incarceration of the Devil himself—or in this case, _her_self. The four men stood where they were: James and Maurice side by side and in front of Anthony behind them, and K.G. behind Anthony. Not moving a muscle. Frozen in true fear. Their mouths told them to scream, but they couldn't. Their legs told them to run, but they couldn't. Their arms told them to bring up their weapons and shoot, but they couldn't. Their eyes told them to stare at the horror before them, and that's exactly what they do. They didn't know it at first, but what they were gazing at was none other than the Queen Metroid.

A green head resembling that of a crocodile—only uglier and several times more vicious—was armed with massive jaws filled with 3 rows of gleaming and salivating 12-inch long white teeth. The tips of the teeth had holes in them that contained hundreds of microscopic energy siphon glands which enabled the Queen to leech out a large quantity of her prey's bio-energy with as little as a single bite like a vampire would with blood. Analogous to her offspring, the Queen consciously controlled the amount of bio-energy she siphoned out of prey and could therefore drain a creature dry at any pace she wanted whether she elected to do so completely in one bite or slowly, one bite at a time.

Behind the jaw line on each side of the head was a cluster of four blue dots in a cross shape that the marines correctly theorized were the monster's eyes. The head was connected to the rest of the behemoth's body by a 10 foot long saurian neck that matched the color scheme of its muscled physique. Dark, metroid-green from the jaws all down the dorsal side, the creature's back additionally contained three overlapping ridges. Its ventral rock-brown color matched fittingly with the geography of its home planet, save for the belly area that was transparently a turquoise color with red nuclei similar to the appearance of a normal metroid. Its length was as long as a medium-sized hover bus (36 feet), its width half of that(18 feet) at its widest point.

When reared up, the monster was 20 feet high. Two pipe-like structures rose at an upper angle from the rear like periscopes out of hell. Four legs provided it locomotion, with each of its feet the length and width of an average man and armed with toes/claws as long as a human arm. Deep scars adorned its hide; a result of surviving the Sky Station crash into the now-dormant volcano where the four men and single beast were currently located in, the heart of the Queen's egg chamber.

What scared the marines most was not so much the hideous appearance of the Queen as the fact that it was staring right back at them, observing them as closely as they were observing the Queen's front. Unlike her offspring, the Queen's vision was purple in which the prey appeared not in red but in the exact colors the human eye would see, providing the Queen with a more accurate and thus deadlier visual perception.

The Queen also had more senses than the naked eye could observe. Similar to a shark, she could detect vibrations and electric signals given off by muscle contractions using millions of microscopic cilia hairs mostly lining her head but also her body, meaning she could pick up and sense prey from all directions at once and over great distances. Her sense of smell worked in perfect coordination with taste, allowing her to literally know how prey sampled by "tasting the air" around and emitting from it.

The Queen was currently doing the latter…and absolutely loving every second of it. The four men gave off an odor and "taste" far sweeter and richer than the bitterness and sourness of most creatures inhabiting her planet. It had been a long time, far too long a time, since the Queen had tasted humans. But as much as the Queen desired to eat/drain the four men in front of her, she could not do so. These four would be for her unborn children—the first dozen—to feast on once they hatched.

**Note:**** Although I am aware that infant metroids tend to imprint on any creatures around them at birth, in this fic they don't. Metroids are exactly what they are supposed to be: Monsters who know nothing of mercy or conscience and are driven instead by their instinct of eating/leeching, hunting, and obeying their matriarch. **

XXXXXXXXX

By now the four marines have figured out what they're looking at, the Metroid Matriarch, making them all the more afraid. Fortunately, James was able to be petrified by the monstrosity in front of him _and_ keep thinking straight at the same time. His HUD map shows a display of the large dome-shaped lair they were in, and two paths they could go: one in front of them through the Queen and one behind them. He was the first to break the deafening silence engulfing the egg chamber in a frightened and soft whisper to his three compatriots' comms.

**James:** "G-guys?"

This attracted Her Majesty's attention who snorts and cranes her neck towards James's face, a rising hiss emitting from her mouth.

**K.G.:** "Y-y-yeah?"

**James:** "Check out the map on your HUDs, there's a path behind us."

The Queen's hiss turns into a growl and she takes one step closure to the group, even one foot making the ground shake.

**James:** "Get ready to run out of here; she's too big to fit through."

**Anthony:** "Something tells me this Mama Metroid is faster than she looks…And my leg hurts like shit from being bitten by a metroid. I can barely walk, much less run."

**Maurice **(slowly steps back to Anthony)**:** "I'll help ya move long enough until we're at a safe distance to apply a med patch on your wound, sergeant."

**K.G.:** "Anyone have an armor breach where they hurt? Both my arms feel like hell, but I don't have a breach."

The other three do a quick examination of their armor suits using the HUDs to bring up a 3-D image of their armorsuits to look at the status they were in (**Note:**** Like looking at the image of scanned creatures in the **_**Metroid Prime 2 and 3 **_**inventory**). Being snatched up by gamma metroids' legs left James and Maurice with barely a scratch on their armor. The mandibles of the alpha metroids that had brought K.G. and Anthony left dents in their armor, but no breaches. And even so, their injuries weren't severe and would be healed by applying medical patches to the wounds.

This gave them all confidence when they needed it most: right as the Queen stomps her two front legs and she gets into an attack position.

**James:** "When I say go, run like hell."

The Queen lets out a roar that causes the humans' ears to ring. Sounds behind him forces K.G. (who's closest to the exit) to look over his shoulder. It's dark down the path, but by using his HUD's binocular function he can make out the images of two zeta metroids, one gamma, and the legs of at least 2 omegas at the other end of their only escape viable path.

**K.G. **(grim)**:** "Sirs, she's got the exit guarded tighter than a Kankeh sea crab's ass."

The other three sighed…any recent optimism fading away. The Queen's message was clear: There's no escape from her domain. And soon, her attacks would immobilize the four men, leaving them helpless and vulnerable for her unhatched young. She begins to raise her body up, rearing upward to aid herself as she builds up her homing globs she will launch from her mouth at each of the marines. This however, was a blessing in disguise for her prey.

By rearing up, James used his HUD's binoculars to clearly see down the path where the Queen had emerged. He whispered vocal commands to produce a 3-dimensional map of the particular area he was looking. The map revealed a smaller chamber, similar in shape to the one they were currently in, that had a hole in the ground large enough for a standard metroid to fit through—and more than enough for a human male to do the same.

**James **(grinning unseen)**:** "Hey guys, I got us another way out. Just follow me when I say to."

Seeing the Queen stop rearing and begin to emit a low rumbling sound made the other three in no mood to argue. They knew what James was thinking: running past the Queen and into the tunnel she had emerged from.

**James:** "Anyone got any grenades left?"

**Maurice:** "Yo. Tell me when, sergeant."

**James:** "If that thing roars as loud as I think it will, it'll make concentrating on escaping tough. So activate your external soundproof dampers as soon as I give the signal."

**Anthony:** "Roger that. James?"

**James** (while carefully watching the Queen whose head has yet to lower from preparing to attack)**:** "NOW!"

Maurice tosses the grenade to the side, knowing that if he aimed for the eggs, the Queen would instinctively turn her attention toward her unborn brood. His plan works just as he hoped, but what catches them all by surprise is that the grenade doesn't explode. Instead, an internal mechanism causes cylinders to open from the grenade giving it the appearance of a spike ball. The marines fear their plan will horribly backfire…

But instead of an enraged Queen Metroid lunging at them, the creature's knees buckle and it behaves erratically: clumsily moving in awkward directions and flopping on the ground as if being savagely tortured by an unseen force—which is exactly what is going on. The marines waste no time in focusing on following James who leads the way to the mouth of the tunnel open in front of them, but remember about the metroids standing guard in the opposite direction. Fearing the creatures would come after them, they glance back at the tunnel they originally planned to exit from, and see (via their binocular HUD function) the group of metroids also doing the same thing as their matriarch. K.G. figures it out first as they continue traveling down the 50 yard tunnel.

**K.G.:** "A sonic grenade that emits an ear-raping, high-pitched sound for a couple of seconds that hurts like a son of a bitch? Fuckin' brilliant, Maurice!"

**Maurice:** "I-I didn't even know I packed one…"

**Anthony:** "Well it's a damn good thing you did. (yelling) Now let's haul ass!"

**James:** "You're speaking my language Anthony. C'mon guys that sound won't last much longer."

The four continue their trek, now half way down, but Maurice having to help Anthony is slowing them down.

**Maurice** (sarcastically)**:** "Dammit Sergeant, ever think about going on a diet?"

**Anthony** (in humor)**:** "It's not fat you're pullin' lance corporal, it's my 6 foot 11 inch perfectly-muscled frame. Don't make me send my size 21 boot up yo ass."

**Maurice** (smirks)**:** "Why do that when you can use that big-ass plasma gun to do the job, sir?"

They feel the ground start shaking and look back to see that the enraged Queen has started coming after them, the sonic grenade having run its course.

**Maurice and Anthony simultaneously in monotone shock:** "Oh shit."

**James** (runs over to Anthony)**:** "C'mon, I'll help you guys out!"

**Anthony:** "Anyone have another sonic grenade? Or ANY grenades?"

**James, Maurice, and K.G. in unison:** "No."

**K.G.:** "Move, move, move!"

Rather than helping Anthony walk, James and Maurice pick the large man up and carry him, his weight straining their arms by each passing second. However, the Queen's vibrations that have become more frequent and stronger as she storms into the tunnel at a startling 20 mph, is all the motivation the two need to bear with the pain and run as fast as they can. But even so…

**James:** "Arrgh. We might not make it!"

**Anthony:** "Just leave me behind, I'm only slowing you down!"

**Maurice: **"The hell with that, sarge! We're not letting you get lunched!"

**James:** "Damn straight. That bitch'll have ta work for her meal!"

**K.G.** (stops and turns around with his gun raised)**:** "I got a full mag of minirockets left, I'll try to slow her down."

His arms hurt badly, but without a moment's pause, K.G. fires down the tunnel where his rocket hits part of the top, causing a large section to collapse and block the Queen—

—Who plows straight through un-flinched and unhindered like an unstoppable bulldozer, demolishing the rocks in the process.

**K.G. **(looking at his gun-arm)**:** "Fuck this…"

He runs toward the other three, gets behind Anthony, and props the large man's back on his shoulder, relieving the load James and Maurice are carrying which lets them run faster.

**Maurice:** "We're almost there!"

The humans have only 10 yards to go until they reach the area where the hole is. With her neck fully extended the Queen is 20 feet from her prey, and gaining fast; driven by primal rage. In two seconds, she's 15 feet from the marines. Then 10.

The marines are out of the tunnel and see the hole in the small sideways oval "room." Their muscles tense as they prepare to jump on the count of three. The Queen is 5 feet away. She lunges forward with her maw wide open at the exact time the men jump into the hole, their passage to safety; the only thing that would save them from certain death.

The Queen's jaws snap shut with a loud_ CRACK!_

XXXXXXXX

The Queen Metroid's taste buds fill with the sweet taste of humans, but she realizes there is nothing in her mouth except air that was given off the humans' "taste" to her senses. The Matriarch lets out a roar of frustration and anger at having lost her young ones' first meal. It's so loud that the echo can be heard for 5 kilometers away. The vibrations alone cause small rock slides to fall within the whole volcano and even two stories below.

The Queen's anger subsides. She orders her "guards" at the end of the tunnel to look for some more food for her unborn offspring to eat once they hatch. Of course, there was no threat to her if her first dozen eggs hatched without an awaiting feast; being the matriarch of her hive-mind species on SR388 prevented lesser metroids from turning on her, including hatchlings, because she was the only way for her species could multiply. Her newborns would simply be slightly harder to control if they were deprived a meal at birth, but would nevertheless obey their mother.

Unless—and this was the Queen's deepest and only fear—one of her current children or soon-to-be-born children also matured into another queen, which could possibly wrest away control of the existing reign.

XXXXXXX

The thought of what would be below the hole never crossed the four marines' minds at any point until they went through. After barely managing to avoid the Queen Metroid's jaws, the marines had fallen down a 30 foot chasm, screaming all the way and fearing what they believed was solid rock covered in moss at the bottom of the drop once it came into view. Only, it wasn't rock, nor was there moss.

Once Maurice discerned what they were falling into, his words, whether intentionally or not, literally described what awaited them.

**Maurice** (yelling)**:** "_OHHHH, SHHHIT!_"

Next thing the marines knew, they landed right in a large pool of Queen Metroid excrement.

**James** (scowling)**:** "FUCK! We just jumped into that monster's damn toilet!"

**Maurice:** "At least we're alive, sergeant!"

**K.G.** (after laughing hysterically)**:** "Thank you Jesus! For once, I am SO happy to be in deep shit!"

**Anthony:** "No corporal, thank Christ we're wearing our armorsuits that haven't been breached! (calm) But even so… (frenzied) _We're in metroid shit here people!_"

Disgusted beyond belief, they frantically search for a way out, their fear of dying instantly replaced with the fear of not being able to escape their…current location.

**Maurice:** "Hey, over here!"

The other turn to where Maurice is pointing to find a ledge three feet above them. Maurice grabs on and climbs out first, then looks in front of him.

**Maurice:** "Another passage. We can follow it and make our way back to the surface and hopefully meet up with—"

**James, K.G., and Anthony yelling in unison:** "HEY?!"

**Maurice** (looks back down into the…"pool")**: **"What?"

**James, K.G., and Anthony yelling:** "HELP US GET OUTTA HERE!"

Remembering that Anthony and K.G. are injured, Maurice extends his left hand for K.G. to grab while James gets behind him to push him up. K.G. grunts in pain, but is free. James goes up next and the two of them painstakingly haul Anthony out.

Before leaving, James frees both hands by detaching his gun and types a code on his armor's chest plate which opens a small concealed compartment large enough to hold several paper-thin medical patches. K.G. detaches his gun to free his right hand which he uses to open up the section of his armor where his left arm was bitten; two parts moving apart sideways with one going left, the other going right. Maurice brings K.G.'s arm so it's extending outward (like if he was making a "T" with his body). Wiping his armored hands clean on _real_ moss along the path's walls, James finds a med patch to wrap fully around K.G.'s wounded area.

The Medical patch works just like a band aid, except it's laced with gel designed to instantly heal, and recover fatigue resulting from, any flesh wound. It was a good thing the metroid mandible didn't break any bones, because med patches weren't designed to go that deep into the body.

James and Maurice do the same routine for K.G.'s right arm, the latter re-typed in a code to seal up his armor once they were done.

**K.G.:** "That's much better. Thank you sirs."

**James:** "Just doing what we were trained to, K.G. You're next Higgs."

Anthony was already sitting down with his left leg extended. He used his left hand to type in the code that opened the section of his armor where his one leg injury was. His wound was also minor and didn't extend to a broken bone. After placing the patch, Anthony closed his armor and helped up onto his feet by Maurice and James.

**Anthony** (whistles "fiuuuu")**:** "I feel like a million bucks. So what's the plan? Walk down a maze of unchartered tunnels filled with God-knows how many bloodthirsty hostiles and metroids, with almost no ammo, as we try to contact or show up on the radar of our unit who is most likely looking for us?"

**James:** "Sounds good enough. Unless there are any objections or suggestions?"

**K.G.:** "No sirs."

**Maurice:** "Same for me, sirs. Although I'd really like to find some water and wash all this shit off our armor along the way."

**James** (nods "yes"): "I second that."

**K.G.:** "Wait, sirs, we shouldn't. The shit will make most hostiles avoid us because it contains the Metroid Mama's scent."

**Anthony:** "K.G., you're absolutely right!"

**James** (jokingly)**:** "Not to mention the smell alone will ward things off…Like you said, Higgs, thank God for the armorsuits, makes us not have to smell us."

**Maurice:** "We should also mark the location of the egg chamber, sirs. We're gonna have to kill that Mama Metroid in order to complete our mission."

**Anthony:** "Got that right."

**James:** "It would be wrong for us not to."

**K.G.:** "I agree."

**James:** "Well, get to it, men. We're movin' out!"

The four men mark the Queen's location on their maps and begin their new objective…the thought of the Queen Metroid's "scent" being able to attract other metroids, not passing through their minds. Well, apart from one exception.

That exception was none other than BSL's "Deleter" whose identity is unknown to the other three marines. He walks among them with the mission of being the only person who makes it off SR388 alive…along with a sample of metroid DNA. The latter objective's success made easier for him now that the location marking the Queen's egg chamber is stored in his databanks. Once he passed a sector that held concealed BSL cameras, he would upload the location to BSL Headquarters…

XXXXXXXXX

What actions will the Galactic Federation do against the now-independent BSL, and vice versa? Who will Samus choose to save first? Will Adam be able to use Powalski's and Ienaga's conversation to bring the evil organization down before it's too late?

Who is the Deleter: James, Anthony, Maurice, or K.G.? Will the Deleter succeed in his objectives, or be discovered before that time?

The answers to these questions and more you might have can be summed up in 5 words: Keep reading to find out!

Sayonara…until the next action-packed, suspense-filled chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: My sincerest thanks to all readers for being patient with my laziness and busyness that has prevented me from updating this story. And here's your reward: A brand new action-packed chapter for the history books! (Well, I hope. That's up for YOU to decide, but I promise that you won't be disappointed!)**

Chapter 12

SR388

The marines barley notice the power bomb when it detonates; the same goes for the metroids preparing to attack them. They all feel the vibration of the explosion, but are otherwise too occupied to care…

Until one of the alpha metroids simply explodes into bits after a super missile hits it, and the other metroids are hit by normal missiles simultaneously. Out of instinct, this causes the other metroids to relent on attacking the marines and discover what had attacked them—a fatal mistake. With their attention focused elsewhere, Houston wastes no time in shooting the metroids while Smyth starts making short work of the indigenous hostile organisms closing in from the entrance/exit. But there were so many coming that as soon as one creature was dead, 3 more took its place.

Smyth knows there are too many for him to take out, but just when it seems that he would be overrun, more firepower joins him.

Smyth doesn't even turn his head to look back, for he knows that his and Houston's cover had bought the time the other marines needed for the blood to clear from their visors. Angseth, Triplette and Brode help Smyth in dealing with the hostiles—filling the cavern with a river of blood and body parts—while Exeter, Chris, and Benet join Houston in taking out the metroids.

The death of Monz, a soldier who inspired and trained all of the marines lower than himself, and who was a dear friend to those higher in the command chain, only fuels the soldiers' determination and focus into inflicting as much pain the accursed species that has cost the lives of so many of their comrades. Although it was a waste of ammunition, the marines take their time with the metroids by shooting them in non-vital areas, getting insurmountable satisfaction in hearing the metroids roar and write in agony at the loss of an appendage or two.

**Houston** (thinking)**:** "_Fuck the weak spots! These…__animals__ must pay! You like making us suffer loss, well how about you feel what it's like to lose something, cock maggots!_"

Given the intensity of the marines' shots and yelling, Houston sees that his thoughts voiced everyone's opinion, not to mention justified their actions. True, they had experienced such loss since the start of their mission, but only now did they finally have time to mourn it. Of course, for a Galactic Federation Marine, mourning during the middle of a fight takes the form of rage instead of sorrow.

When the marines shooting the hostile organisms had finished their job they join in the onslaught of the metroids. Even when the metroids were dead, the marines kept firing at the corpses, mutilating the already butchered bodies into tatters.

Smyth has no idea how long the overkill lasted—it could have been a few seconds or a few minutes, he lost track of time—but he was the first one to be brought out of his rage-trance. Staring down at what remained of the alphas and normal metroids, he realized that these creatures weren't so different from themselves. Like the marines they were expendable soldiers that were sent here to do what they do best. They were fighting for their species, for their home, for their matriarch who commanded them. They died in battle fighting an enemy that outsmarted and outmatched them.

Smyth thought he was going crazy. How the hell could he even try to see some kinship with these monsters?

**Smyth** (thinking)**:** "_The damn planet, the damn mission is getting to you, that's all. Snap out of it._"

He checked his radar and saw no enemies in the area…_For now_, he reminded himself.

**Smyth:** "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

The others obeyed, but he could hear them breathing heavy and deep, still shaking off the adrenaline and anger they vented out. Another earthquake occurs, but no one cares about it. They are too stressed, too exhausted. No one talks for almost 1 minute, but Angseth breaks the silence.

**Angseth:** "Thanks for giving us cover, sirs."

**Chris:** "We would'a been metroid bait had you not done that."

**Houston:** "Thank Samus for firing her seeker missiles, that's what saved us."

**Exeter:** "Speaking of which, where the hell is she?"

The others found themselves wondering the same thing. Why hadn't Samus joined in the fray? It was very odd for her to fire her weapons and not be close behind them.

**Benet** (on comm)**:** "Yo Samus, where are ya?"

There was nothing except silence on the comm channel.

**Benet** (on comm)**:** "Samus, do you copy?"

Still silence.

**Brode:** "Dammit! Ya know what, fuck this plan! I'm not waiting around for her and her boyfriend to come back! We should just move to another place and have those two come and find us."

**Triplette:** "Damn right. We're sitting ducks waiting around this cavern."

**Houston:** "We don't have a metroid detector, people. Without it we'd just be walking around this planet blind."

**Exeter:** "Even if we don't, I sure could use a change of scenery. We've been here in this very god damn tunnel for almost half an hour."

**Chris:** "I agree with the corporal."

**Smythe:** "Me too."

**Benet:** "Count me in."

**Angseth:** "We should at least tell Samus."

**Triplette:** "To hell with her! Let's make her and Adam worry for a change. I'd like to see them sweat while trying to find where we've moved. It'd serve 'em right for not giving us one of those metroid detectors. We're the ones losing something here, not them!"

Surprisingly, none of the marines berate Triplette for his tirade; not even Angseth or Houston who find themselves agreeing with the last two things Triplette said despite their deep respect for Samus. If she was as noble as she claimed to be, why hadn't she shown up after distracting the metroids?

**Benet:** "It's your call Major…Like usual."

Houston notices the gunnery sergeant's depressive, lump-in-the-throat voice. This causes Houston to glance at Benet whose eyes are fixed on Monz's decapitated corpse, causing Houston to look at it too as he enters deep thought…Benet even silences his comm so he can cry without everyone picking it up. For if anyone felt the worst about Monz's death, it was Benet. He and the staff sergeant had grown up together, joined the corp. together, and fought in the same unit together no matter where they went in the cosmos.

The mission had been far worse than anyone could have predicted. Houston knew moving to a new area without Samus's or Adam's metroid detector would only make them more vulnerable to sneak attacks and more likely to get lost or out of comm range, but his troops simply _had_ to get out of the tunnel they were currently in…it would help them all recover emotionally.

**Houston:** "Squad fall in. We're moving out."

**Marines:** "Yes sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Maurice:** "Try it again."

**K.G.:** "What's the point? We're still out of comm range."

**Maurice:** "Even so, we've gotta do something to make the rest of our unit know where we are. We're not equipped to go up against more than one normal metroid, much less an evolved stage."

**K.G.** (sighs)**:** "Fine."

K.G. tries to contact the other marines as he, Anthony, Maurice, and James trek through the labyrinth that is SR388's caverns. Deep beneath the planet's surface and now far from the Queen's nest, the four have been fortunate so far in not having to fight any hostile organisms; K.G.'s theory of the Queen's…well "scent" proving correct since what organisms they did encounter fled like their lives depended on it wherever the marines walked.

**Anthony:** "Damn plasma gun just takes its sweet, _fat_ time to recharge after every one shot…I sure wish our weapons were as slick as Princess's are."

**James:** "That reminds me, isn't Samus's armor, like, of alien-design?"

**Anthony:** "Sure is. Chozo to be exact."

**James:** "The famous 'bird people' right? They made her a suit fit just for her, didn't they?"

**Anthony** (quizzically)**:** "She only told that to me and our lunatic ex-commander, Malkovich. Where the hell did yuh learn that from?"

**James:** "From that."

Anthony and the others look where James is pointing. The rocky cavern they had been traveling through ends on a high edge overlooking the stone roof of a hexagon temple; a roof with the image of a Chozo wearing a Power Suit crafting a prototype of a Power Suit shaped for a human.

**Anthony:** "Damn…How the Chozo managed to live on _this_ planet long enough to build the ruins we've been seeing, I have no clue."

**James:** "We should head in there and set up a defense. Even if there are hostiles or metroids in the temple, it'd be better than walking out in the open with no cover. Plus maybe there's equipment we could use."

**Maurice:** "Heard that."

**K.G.:** "The only question is: how do we get down there?"

The four marines' smiles vanish since they are standing at least 20 stories from the roof of the temple. There certainly was another way to get down there, but their luck of trekking through the dense caverns without any resistance wasn't going to last forever, especially when the Queen's "scent" wore off. And unlike Samus, the marines' power suits could only safely break a fall from 7 stories high.

**Anthony:** "I guess we'll just have to—"

_Flapflapflapflapflapflapflap!_

The four look up and see several flying plant seedlings that look like sunflowers without the green stem and with their petals spinning and emitting the sound of a toy helicopter propellers, making them appear like flowery flying saucers. The colors of the petals were ocean blue and would have normally been taken by the human eye as a beautiful and remarkable feat of nature.

But this was SR388, as the flowers soon reminded the human onlookers.

The flowers tilted vertically so that their green seed discuses were looking at the marines…literally _looking_. The seed discus didn't have seeds at all, but eight small eyes circles around multiple rows of small but dangerous teeth that made up the majority of the discus. The teeth were chomping in unison with the flapping sound the petals were making, giving them a vicious demeanor. And since these were plants which had no sense of smell, the Queen's scent did not deter them one bit.

Using a startling boost of speed, the flowers flew straight for the four humans who knew that their firearms—even if they had any .50s left—would be useless against such small and fast-moving creatures; like trying to take out a humming bird on a sugar high with an assault rifle. Having no other options the marines swat at them and thankfully the flowers, despite being more durable than regular ones, just need a good crush to kill.

However, there are a lot of the carnivorous plants and most succeed in attaching themselves to the marines' armor. The men are momentarily protected, but as soon as the flowers realize that their teeth alone aren't piercing their prey, a hissing sound passes through the soldiers' ears, and they know they have to destroy the creatures fast because the flowers obviously secrete an acid to burn through stronger prey or for defense.

**James:** "Guys, do it like you're on fire and stop, drop, roll!"

The soldiers don't hesitate soon the flowers are destroyed quickly, their own weight coupled with the tough power suits they are wearing being more than a match for the small but deadly pests.

**Anthony:** "Check my plasma gun to make sure none of the fuckers are trying to burn through it."

Maurice quickly finds and destroys the few flowers latched onto the weapon while K.G. remarks, "I can't believe we've been reduced to using a tactic taught to kindergarteners…Talk about embarrassing."

**Maurice:** "Not as embarrassing as dying from literal, fucking pansies."

**Anthony:** "Hah! That sure would make a humiliating epitaph: 'Here lies 4, battle-hardened, kick-ass marines. Killed by a pocket full of poesies'."

_FLAP!FLAP!FLAP!FLAP!FLAP!FLAP!FLAP!FLAP!FLAP!FLAP!FLAP!FLAP!FLAP!FLAP!_

This time, the sound was roaring loud. They know what is making the sound, but the men didn't expect to see the jaw-dropping amount of the lethal flowers whose number were so many that they blotted out the view of the large Chozo temple. There were thousands, perhaps tens of thousands of the flowers now, which would overwhelm the four men with ease.

**Four marines in unison:** "…Shit…"

The flower swarm darts for the marines who, knowing any struggle would ultimately prove futile against so many creatures, close their eyes and prepare for a painful death.

Suddenly, a noise that sounded like a crow's caw and a goose's hiss comes from above, followed by a swooping sound. The men open their eyes when the flapping of the flowers suddenly stops, and they see a septogg cutting off the killer flowers from the marines. But not just that, the large 9 foot hovering creature is sucking the flowers into its pincer/mandible mouth like a vacuum cleaner.

Recognizing their natural predator, the flower swarm flees toward the temple, but more septoggs ambush them from their ceiling resting places, emitting an odor that attracts large clusters of the flowers to stay near them while they feed.

**Maurice:** "Thank—you—JESUS!"

**K.G.:** "Talk about a stroke of luck!"

**James:** "Why are the flowers dying when they take a bite of that thing?"

**K.G.:** "Remember the SR388 organism report Dane had us look at before touchdown? These septoggs secrete a toxin that kills certain creatures that bite their skin."

**Anthony:** "Speaking of Dane, I wonder what the colonel's been doing?"

**Maurice:** "Probably trying to re-establish comms."

**Anthony:** "If we can somehow contact him, we could have the _Spearhead_ rain some firepower on the Mama Metroid and her whole nest."

**James:** "Fuckin'-A, Higgs!"

**K.G.:** "That's best idea I've heard all day!"

**Maurice:** "We'd finish the mission and get outta this death-trap planet in no time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to all but himself, the Deleter feels his heart racing after hearing the suggestion—or making it so he could keep his cover intact. His plan was to return to the nest and extract metroid DNA from one of the eggs while the creature inside was still not ready to hatch. Even though it would lead to the death of the metroid within, having orders to acquire metroid DNA and not a metroid itself, the ipso-facto abortion wouldn't upset the B.S.L. higher-ups one bit.

What the Deleter really hated about the new suggestion—even if he was the one who just said it—was that it unbalanced his perfectly planned schedule. He considered himself a man who was always on top of things; who always planned ahead; who had calculated all of the possible outcomes.

A man who was always in control.

It made him feel superior to the average soldier who normally adapted to a situation as it happened, which sooner or later got him killed.

But now he had lost all that control.

**Deleter** (thinking in fuming rage)**:** "_I should just shoot these 3 dip-shits right now. B.S.L. isn't paying me enough to bear with these numbnuts' Ra-Ra, dedication soldier bravado. They're just slowing me down…...C'mon, DO IT! This is the best opportunity. We're right next to a cliff for god sakes!_"

The Deleter feels his fingers tighten around his trigger. His gun still had minirockets in it, and with a single shot he could kill one of them and then push off the others while they were still confused…His gut knotted in anticipation as he tensed himself for the deed.  
But then he decided against it.

He had been fighting alongside these men for several years, and knew they would react fast enough to put him down before he killed the remaining one...

Suddenly the Deleter berated himself for being so angry over the loss—"_Temporary loss_," he reminded himself—of his control that he forgot the comms to the _Spearhead_ were still down, which he had done himself. There was no way in hell the proposed suggestion could be done, so what was there to be angry for? Nothing. He was still in control, still superior.

**Deleter** (thinking)**:** "_Besides, why should **I** have to kill the other 3 stooges? This planet is crawling with hostile organisms and killer plants up the late Space Pirate commander Kraid's gargantuan ass. Why waste ammo and risk failing to complete your mission when the other 3 can be killed by something else when their luck runs out?_"

Luck…...Now the Deleter's sudden realization of that reinforced him with the proud felling that _he_ was the one with skill. The others were forced to rely on sheer luck alone, and not all luck was good. But not him. He was on top of things. He was in control. And when he completed his mission he would return home a very rich man.

Looking back outward, he noticed the arrangement of septoggs in relative position to the clusters of flowers they were still eating. Starting with the one right before them, the large animals were hovering in a downward slant, each one lower than the one before it and separated by jumping distance, with the last septogg right above the Chozo temple. The septoggs were non hostile by nature, and their odd shape formed a platform-like stand on the rear of their bodies.

The Deleter shared this information out loud to the other 3—their inability to notice something so obvious further proving their slow-minded brain workings when compared to him.

He smiled and said in his mind, "_This is gonna be a __fun__ job!_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Anthony:** "Maurice will go first, followed by K.G., then me. James, you'll bring up the rear."

The others nod and Maurice jumps on the septogg in front of them. His weight immediately causes the creature to slowly descend, but remembering the report on SR388's organisms he had reviewed, he does stationary jumps to make the creature fly up, little by little. He's about to jump to the next septogg as soon as the height of the one he is standing on has returned to the proper altitude when he hears a slurping noise behind him.

Maurice turns around and sees a blob thrower that's rooted horizontally against the vertical cavern wall and drooling from its mouth.

**Maurice:** "Hey guys, I found the source of those hungry-hungry flowers. Taking it out."

The blob flower opens its mouth to spit out more of its deadly young, but receives a minirocket straight down its segmented throat/stem which blows up the giant flower into a blob of bloody sap.

**Maurice:** "Clear. I'm advancing, but watch your surroundings carefully and take out any hostiles that show their ugly faces."

K.G. waits for Maurice to get to the third septogg before jumping on the first one. Maurice finds and kills 2 more blob throwers by the time Anthony jumps on the first septogg, the large man's weight making the creature descend faster, but Anthony simply jumps in place more frequently to compensate for it.

**Maurice:** "Those were all the rockets I had. You guys'll have to take out anymore hostiles we come across."

**James:** "Copy that."

The rest of the men's' jumping descent was pretty much uneventful; with them killing more of the blob throwers whose young, even if they managed to spawn and head for the humans, were no match for the defenses of their natural enemy. When all the blob throwers were killed, the troops catch up with each other so that each one is behind the other. At the rate they were advancing, the men would reach the temple's roof in no time.

**James** (rhetorically)**:** "Who'd have thought something so docile would come in handy so much?"

**K.G.:** "You can say that again."

As soon as the words left his mouth the septoggs the men were standing on start emitting brief, high-pitched screeches of alarm, and the animals also begin flapping more frequently. Had it not been for the humans' weight, the creatures would have flown off to a safer location. For they sensed something the humans did not...something now at the same spot the men had come in from. But none of the humans look back, and are thus unmindful of the danger.

**James:** "I wonder what's got them spooked?"

**Anthony:** "It doesn't matter. Keep going forward before the ones in front of us fly away!"

**Maurice:** "Jump at the same time when I say go…Go!"

The marines leap to the septoggs in front of them, the strategy Maurice devised preventing the ones previously occupied by humans from flying away which would have happened if they kept jumping one at a time. But the strategy only works one more time before the three remaining septoggs that separated Maurice from the temple's roof by 30 feet flew away.

**James:** "Damn…We were so close."

**K.G:** "Not to worry, sir. We're in good walking distance to the temple's entrance if we just stand still and let the septoggs take us to the ground."

**Anthony:** "Sounds good enough to me. Sit tight marines."

A small engine's hum draws their attention to the direction the sound originated from. Below the marines and rising was a large grey helmet-shaped robot as tall as an average woman and has a width of 3 feet. When it reaches the marines, its "eyes" scan them in a wide horizontal stream of red light. The scanning light shuts off and the robot remains still for a second.

Then it extends two short canons from hidden panels—one directly in front of its eye and the other slightly above it—thus revealing the mechanoid as a gunzoo robot, and it lets out a high-pitched siren.

Before the men could react, the gunzoo shoots a fireball at K.G. who is caught by surprise and nearly falls off his septogg. He manages to grab the flat part of its body with his arms just barely, the rest of his body hanging off to the side of the creature.

Anthony and James quickly return fire and take out the robot with two minirockets. Anthony is also hit with the machine's fireball, but his armor just takes a tiny dent and he had adjusted his footing while shooting at it to prevent any knockback he would receive if he was hit.

**Maurice:** "You ok, corporal?"

**K.G.:** "Yessir…(while pulling himself up onto the flat surface of the septogg) Damn robot, hasn't had its maintenance check in so long it thinks anything's a threat."

**James:** "I only have 3 rockets left."

**Anthony:** "I got one."

**K.G.:** "I have two."

**Maurice:** "Let's just hope we don't run into any more—"

_Hummmmmmmmmmmmm_

Responding to the siren the first one had emitted, 4 more gunzoos emerge from somewhere on the temple's roof. The machines fly toward the marines with a speed so fast and precision so perfectly calculated that it's almost like they wanted to avenge their fallen.

**James:** "This just hasn't been our day…"

He doesn't hesitate in shooting a gunzoo going for Maurice. This attracts the attention of the other machines which all converge on James's location.

**James** (scornfully)**:** "Aw, fuck me!"

Two minirockets are fired by K.G. and Anthony, 1 hitting and destroying the gunzoo James had previously hit and the other hitting a different one. The three remaining gunzoos split up, each one targeting 1 of the marines that had fired a minirocket. Only now, the robots don't fire immediately. They pause…

As they start flashing and emit a sound that starts off low but quickly becomes higher as the flashing increases.

**Anthony:** "This can't be good."

**Maurice:** "Guys, jump down and grab a hold of the animals' bodies! Do it now!"

The result is immediate and not a moment too soon, for the gunzoos unleash a powerful 3 foot wide blast right where the men would have been standing. Had they been a moment too late, they would have been blown in half. Each man holds the torso area of the septoggs, their weight still making the animals descend.

The drop to the ground is still a bit too high, and the gunzoos have once again moved around to target the humans as they charge their weapons for another killing blast.

**Anthony:** "Grab one of their wings!"

As soon as the men do so their hopes are rejuvenated, since it causes the septoggs to descend very fast. Within a few seconds the men let go when they are low enough not to risk injury from a landing. They run as soon as their feet hit the ground, knowing their robotic adversaries will not be far behind.

Sure enough, the charged shots streak right past them, close enough for them to feel the heat of the blasts. As the marines run toward the temple, however, they are suddenly faced with a new problem.

**K.G.:** "Where the hell's the entrance to this place?"

They had hoped the hatch would be right in front of them when they went toward the temple, but the building's architecture, though very detailed and carved with several dazzling arches, yields nothing that looked like one. They keep running right in a manner that circles the temple (which is on their left), but after 50 feet they still haven't found the entrance.

**Maurice:** "Shit! This is the worst day of my life! You'd think the Chozo would have the common sense of making several hatches to enter such a huge place, but noooo, they just wanna show off their fancy construction!"

A gunzoo appears in front of them. Instinctively, the 4 men turn to the right to circle around it—but another gunzoo cuts them off. The same happens when they turn to backtrack the way they came. The robots move in closer, cornering the 4 troopers against the temple's outer wall while forming a tight semicircle that effectively surrounds and prevents the guys from fleeing past the machines. Those with rockets bring up their weapons to defend themselves, but the gunzoos start shooting taser electricity which scrambles the marines' armorsuits electronic systems and makes them too disoriented to concentrate on anything except the pain.

Weakened, their armorsuits crippled, and down for the count, the men are helpless against the merciless robots. Their armorsuits will be unable to reboot in time to stop the 3 large shots that the gunzoos are already in the process of charging. Not wanting to die like dogs on the side of a road, the men slowly get to their feet, prepared to meet death head-on like marines. The gunzoos finish charging as soon as the men are standing and fire.

Their shots going upward and missing the marines by 7 feet as a zeta metroid jumps on top of all 3 robots, doing a body splash move from above! This particular zeta had caused the septoggs to fly off in panic when it arrived at the cliff overlooking the temple. It was also one of the Queen's guards that was sent to locate and retrieve the fresh meat that had escaped. Thanks to the Queen's "scent" the zeta had no trouble in tracking down the men, but now it has to defend its matriarch's chosen prey from the gunzoos, or die trying in a battle that pits nature against technology.

The gunzoos turn around and immediately open rapid fire on the metroid, which jumps and clings to the side of the temple's wall and quickly launches itself downward with its claws ready to tear through the robots. The gunzoos, having just been caught by such a similar attack, stop firing and move out of the zeta's way as it lands on the ground. In the brief time it took the creature to get back on the ground, the robots had scanned its weak points and get in a circle so that they would be able to target the creature's two nuclei/hearts at once.

Still, the metroid is faster and leaps in the air again as soon as its feet hit the ground, this time landing right on top of 1 of the gunzoos with its claws shredding right through the tough armor as if it was made of cardboard. The other 2 robots shoot and miss as the zeta attempts to jump on top of the next one to repeat its successful strike. It fails and is caught in its ribcage by a blast which makes it land flat on its back. The zeta quickly recovers and gets into an attack stance that indicates it will make a quick dash over to its robotic foes, making the gunzoos prepare to counter it.

But the metroid doesn't dash, instead it propels itself forward by pushing off the ground with its arms and kicking outward with its legs with clawed feet-talons that make contact with a gunzoo's "eye" and rip straight through to its core. The surviving gunzoo has moved around to the zeta's back where its ridge is open to vent out CO2, and fires a charged shot that nails it hard. The zeta roars in frustration and pain, falling to the ground where its body goes limp and stops moving.

The gunzoo hovers over the dying creature and angles itself to target the frontal nuclei/heart. It locks on and charges its killing beam…and explodes as the zeta, playing dead all along, flips off the ground and sinks its large teeth into the gunzoo, ending the machine's 100 year life cycle. The gunzoo's recent shot to the creature's back, though powerful, was too wide to actually enter through the zeta's ridges and penetrate its nuclei, allowing the metroid to easily survive and outsmart its mechanical adversary.

Standing amongst the shattered remains of its fallen opponents, the zeta metroid lets out a long victory roar that lets everything in a mile radius know that this area, this battle, this day, this _planet_, belongs to the metroids.

When it turns to where its original prey had been watching, the zeta sees nothing. It smells the air, locates the Queen's "scent" trail, calls for its brethren who have been waiting in the shadows observing and learning from the zeta's combat prowess, and the hunt began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I was going to make this chapter even longer, but since I am current going to graduate school (in a two-year master's program), and need to get it done as soon as possible—which will require me to take summer term courses that'll limit my time spent on writing this story—I may be too busy and lazy to get it done for a LONG time. Fortunately, I left you all on a great chapter. Let me know what you thought about it if you wanna. And because I really like all you, if you note areas in this chapter that could use improvement, tell me and I'll tweak it to make it better!**

**Farwell for a while!**


End file.
